In The End, The Abused Are Loved
by Fallenangelqueen
Summary: Logan is an abused 16 year old, tortured at home by his dad and at school by bullies. what happens when the schools toughest and scariest gangster discovers his abused life and falls for him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody!Ok I know, I know! I know I have TWO other stories that NEED to be updated but unfortunately...I CAN'T GET THIS ONE OFF MY MIND! it is a special request from a loving fan,DBZ7000! I just want to say thank you so much and the day you sent that PM really made my day,because it was one of my...upsetting days. anyways this request specifically goes out to her! Thanks so much! I hope EVERYONE enjoys! :3**

**Chapter 1-what really happens...(twelve years ago)**

"Abigail wait,please honey can we at least talk?"

Logan,four years old,watches his mother from the ground. She is throwing articles of clothing into a suitcase and grabbing stuff from around the room. His father is standing behind her. His eyes are sad and close to tears as his beloved wife is packing. But anybody could see the large bruises on her arm and a handprint on her she stops and spins around to smack her husband. Hard.

"Save your breath,Brian!" she glares hard at her husband."I don't give a fuck what you say anymore! That's the last time!"

"p-please Abbie-"

"don't call me that." she hisses dangerously.

"please I can stop!"

"no you can't! You said that last year! You won't stop drinking Brian and I'm tired of being there to clean you up,and all I do is hurt myself."

Tears escape her eyes. She'd been pregnant once,before Logan,and her husband ended up throwing her down the stairs in his drunken rage. She'd lost the baby. She couldn't take it anymore. She has to leave. She shut her suitcase and turned around to shove past her husband.

"Abbie please-" Brian ran after her. Logan stood slowly and toddled after them. He watched as his mother opened the door,turning around to glare at her husband,but her eyes fell upon her small baby boy. She leaned down and kissed him gently,before turning to leave. She had to leave. They'd been through so much the past seven years of marriage. They'd lost their house,which lead to her husbands alcoholic dependence,and now they lived in a trailer,which was covered in weeds,the inside nothing but horrible furniture and peeling paint. And beer bottles. An endless pile it couldn't take her kid.

He reminded her to much of his father. She just wants to forget them. Forget them and start a new life. She slams the door shut and walks briskly to her ,Brian sits and cries as he watches his wife drive away. Logan is standing by the window watching,confused. When the car is gone he looks over at his dad. He toddled to him and tugs his shirt.

"dadd-e,dadd-e where did mommy go?"Brian looks up and sees his son,standing there,eyes open confused. He shakes his head. All he can picture though is his wife standing in front of him.

"I don't know Logie,I don't know."

**(time skip-twelve years later.)**

Logan cowers as his dad throws a bottle at the wall,another following. He sat still and shut his eyes. Hopefully his dad wouldn't see him.

"Logan!" his dad slurs. He flinches as his dad walks to him,standing over him. Logan tried to squish himself smaller,forcing his body into the rotting drywall. His dad is still for a moment and then he throws a fist down. It strikes Logan's already bruised shoulder and he cries out. That's all it dad grabs him and throws him down behind him,where he jumps on him,his fists hitting his chest randomly,striking areas that make Logan scream,cry and writhe in pain.

"please stop!"

"S-shut up!"

"DAD PLEASE STOP!"

"I SAID SHUT UP BITCH!

""IT HURTS!"

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

Logan's sobs become harder as his dad wrenches him to his feet and smacks his face hard. Logan's body meets the wall and he hits it hard. He slowly falls to the ground,but his father isn't finished. He picks up a bottle and throws it hard at Logan,where it meets his naked back and smashes. The glass rips his skin,making cuts long and deep,and Logan screams.

He lays there for what feels like forever and when he looks up his dad is stumbling to the couch,where he falls face first. He lays there for a moment and then large snores erupt from him. Logan tries to stand and gives a cry of pain,slowly falling back down. He tries more slowly and succeeds. He's so tired. He's taken his fathers drunken hits before but they made him tired. He slowly makes his way down the hall,into the bathroom.

He slowly shuts the door and sits down on the ground where he opens the cabinet and takes the first aid kit out. He begins to dab at his back,the are just behind his left side. He's glad it's easy to reach but it just means more pain as he presses the alcohol-wet towel to his back,whimpering as the alcohol cleans the wound. After cleaning it,Logan is ready to put the bandages on it but his eyes start to slide close.

Despite the hunger pains shooting through his stomach,his eyes slide close with relative ease. And then he's laying on the ground,back bleeding on the ground. And as he lays there, staring up at the ceiling,he realizes he's ready to give up. He wants it to end. But before he sleeps ,one last thought revolves through his did he do to deserve this

**IM SO ****SORRY IT WAS SHORT BUT IM TIRED LOL IT'S LIKE 12:30 HERE! THANKS SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU GUYS PLEASE REVIEW!NIGHT!FALLENANGELQUEEN**


	2. Chapter 2

**EEPPPP! here's the second god my mind is clutttered. Ok please help! I am having trouble with my other two stories! Please read them! I need some suggestions!Thanks so much**

**Chapter** **2**

Logan stumbled into the school,head down,focused on his book. He was reading fast,wanting to study a bit more. The next thing he knew,his face met the ground and his book went flying as he was tripped. His bruised chest hit the ground and Logan's eyes filled with tears. He slowly twisted over and stared up in fear at the people hovering over him. Jett Stetson and his companion Dak Zevon. They were both football and hockey stars,which meant they were tall and more built then Logan would ever be. They stared down at him menacingly. This was one of their favorite things to do during the day-abuse and torture leaned down over the poor boy and grabbed Logan's book. He snickered and dangled it above Logan.

"want your book,nerdie?"

Logan whimpered and stayed quiet,until Jett pushed a foot deep into his back. Right. On. His. Cut. He screamed and the silent tears in his eyes rolled down his face. He slowly rolled over and tried sitting up,but he was pushed farther down into the tile floor by Jett's foot. Dak stood behind his leader,snickering a little. Logan whimpered and more tears slid down his cheeks.

"aw the nerd is crying!" Jett chuckled,making more people around both of them laughing.

Everyone laughed at Logan. All the time. Logan was a loner in this school,sticking to the corners and staying in the textbooks. He rarely spoke and when he did,it came out such a small whisper it was barely audible,the teachers straining to hear the young course,though,anyone could see the reason why Jett would pick on Logan. With his crazy,faux spiked style hair,and his dirty jeans and sweater vests,he was basically a large target. But it wasn't just Jett and Dak,no,it was almost everyone.

"what the FUCK is going on here?"

Logan winced and slowly curled up,more tears flowing when he felt the wet spot and the burning heat coming from his back. He realized he was bleeding,his back wound re-opened. He listened as footsteps came closer and the crowd thinned a bit to let the three figures through. Logan swallowed. Carlos Garcia.

It was a name that could make even the toughest guy shake a bit. Carlos Garcia was the toughest,and probably scariest person in the whole state of Minneapolis. When the small Latino moved there,everyone didn't think much of him. It was only when he took on the schools last gangster,a guy by the name of Wayne Wayne. He beat the guy up pretty badly,sending him to the hospital and some time in the ICU for a month.

Now the Latino didn't seem like much,with his short figure and he didn't look very built,but Carlos was a raging ball of energy and could have anybody pinned down in seconds. He used his height to his advantage and underneath his black T-shirts and leather jacket he had pretty well built muscles. Carlos Garcia ruled the school,and practically all of Minneapolis. No one fucked with not Logan. No,Logan took the crap the Latino gave him and took his beatings like he did with his dads.

He was used to it by now and eventually the emotional and physical scarring from Carlos was ignored. Carlos had a whole gang,but he had two right hand men who he kept close,considering they were also his best friends.

James Diamond,probably the hottest fucking thing in the school,was known as a player,rough sex with anybody he wanted. With his gorgeous hazel eyes and copper hair he couldve been a movie star. But besides his "Diamond charm" he was known for his hits. He could have you bleeding before you knew it. He could end a fight faster then it the other one was Kendall Knight,a gorgeous blonde with gorgeous green eyes that only seemed to have four settings-lust,rage,happy,and boredom. He was also known for his player moves but he was a bit unlike James,instead of a new kid every night he kept a date in a relationship for a while.

He was also known for his horrible temper and rage. His fists would move so fast in anger you wouldn't know he was hitting you unless you felt the was terrified of them. And they were scary,with their chains,dark clothes,and horrible blood-stained brass knuckles. Well Logan knew he was definitely afraid. As Carlos next to him,nose in Jetts face,sneer wide,he felt like crapping his pants.

"so Jett,are ya TRYING to start SHIT in MY school?" Jett swallowed hard and glared down at Logan. Logans tears rolled down his face. Jett met Carlos's eyes once more and he slowly hung his head.

"No Carlos."

"really? Cuz it seems to me ya were!" his chuckled is deadly and Jett glares down at Carlos.

He opens his mouth to say something but next thing he knows,Carlos's knife,his prized possession,was pressed to the bottom of Jett's chin.

"now Jett let me tell ya something."Jett opens his mouth but Carlos presses a finger against his lips.

"shh no shh just listen. I run this school. UNDERSTAND? this is MY school,MY territory,ANY SHIT that happens here happens on MY account. Got it?"Jett continues to glare at Carlos,and slowly nods. Carlos smiles that devilish grin and nods."good. I'm glad we understand each other." then he whips the knife away and sinks his fist into Jett's stomach. Jett cries out and bends over,and Carlos slams his knee into his face,before grabbing his head and throwing him into the wall. As he slides to the floor,everyone runs. They either back away or just run away anybody's left in the hallway and Carlos enjoys that. He enjoys making people hurt,watching them scream.

But he also enjoys how he can control someone so easily. How he can make a whole crowd do what he wants with the snap of his fingers. He grins to himself and goes to take a step,when his combat boot meets something hard and fleshy. He hears an

"ow!" and looks down to see that kid,that WIMP,laying on the ground. Carlos glares down and Logan feels tears coming again and he desperately wants to move but his back hurts so much. He watches as Carlos's eyes glare and comb over his body,from his dirty light skinny jeans,to his faded sweatervest. He sneers and leans down,grabbing Logan so fast Logan doesn't realize what he's doing until the pain flashes through his back. He screams out but as he dragged to stand up and face Carlos he gets a face-full of Latino glare.

"shut ya trap ya pussy. I ain't gonna hurt you." his Mexican accent is there a tad bit and Logan feels his cheeks blush,he finds it very attractive. Yes,Logan Phillip Mitchell is GAY. With a capital G. And his crush unfortunately for the past four years has been Carlos Garcia. Sure he found other guys attractive,cute,but Carlos Garcia was glued to his mind.

Carlos let's go of Logan and Logan hisses,grabbing his back. He feels the blood peaking through and he begins to whimper. He squats and grabs his his backpack,hissing and holding his back as he runs to the bathroom,as fast as his legs will carry him. He doesn't notice the book he left behind,or the sneering latino who bends over to pick it up.

**R&RHope ya liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok third chapter...whoop whoop! Ok hope you guys** **enjoy**

Carlos stared at the book he was holding. It was a science book. The same exact science book they tried to give him at the beginning of the year (he ended up throwing it in the pond outside of the school.) for some reason he couldn't stop flipping the book open and staring at the nerds Logan Mitchell,written in fancy big cursive letters that seemed like they had been typed. Almost. He heard snickering and turned to see his two best friends,Kendall and James,staring at him from their seats.

They were sitting in an empty classroom,sitting in top of stacked desks and tables. They didn't care what they were doing at the moment,as long as it didn't involve a teacher blabbing their asses off. James sucked in a long drag in the cigarette he had before passing it to Kendall,who copied. They were addicts,it just helped them relax a little now and then. Carlos glared at the two and back at the book.

"what? What's so funny?"

Kendall chuckled."dude youve been obsessed with that book since ya picked it up."

Carlos felt anger bubbling up but stopped. Kendall was right. He groaned and tossed the book down,rubbing the bridge of his nose. He glared up at his friends.

"pass me that cigarette." he sucked it in and held the smoke in,before letting it out and sighing as his nerves calmed a little. He looked at the book once more and chuckled**.**

**(fourth period)**

Logan limped gently into the history classroom,holding his back. He had gone to the bathroom and mopped up the blood dribbling down his back. He had taped some toilet paper to his back but he couldn't control the blood stain on his sweatervest. He ended up taking it off and walking around in his (not-so) white button up shirt. He limped in and sat down,hissing in pain when his back touched the hard desk felt the blood wet the toilet paper and he would have to wait until after the period. He hung his head over the desk and sighed.

He wanted to just lay down and sleep for years on end without worry. His eyes suddenly started slipping close,sleep wracking his body as well as small hunger pains,but he was ready to sleep anyway when a book being slammed down on his desk made him snap his head dark dark orbs met chocolate ones with golden flecks. his blood stopped and he felt close to wetting himself when he realized he was looking into the eyes of Carlos wouldn't stop. He was THERE.

Logan couldn't stop shaking and he knew Carlos was smirking as he watched him. Logan kept squirming in his seat and tried to focus on the subject of the Black Plague,how fun,but he was RIGHT THERE! Logan squirmed again and looked up at the clock. Usually he loved how long the classes were,being able to stay away from all the pain at home longer,but at the moment he was firing for class to be over.

As soon as the bell rang,Logan darted for his locker,grabbing his stuff and ready to slam it shut and get to class,but when he turned around,he was shoved against his locker. Carlos was in front of him. He stood there,eye level with Logan,who felt ready to stood there for a moment,making Logan feel itchy and hot. He wanted to scratch himself for some reason when a book was heavily shoved Ito his gut.

"oof!"

He held the book closely and stared at Carlos,painful tears hidden.

"believe that's yours,kid. Take care of it will ya?"And then Carlos turned and strutted away,chains on his pants swishing.

Logan whimpered and sat still for a moment. He felt that burning pain in his back for the third time that day and turned to the bathroom. But he turned around and stared at the back of the gangster for a moment,wondering what the hell was up with stared at the kid. Again. He watched him squirm,delighting the gruesome Latino,but now...now this was just pathetic.

Carlos had felt how skinny the kid was when he shoved the book into his gut. And now the kid wasn't even eating. He sat lonely at his lunch table. He stared at the table,seeming to avoid the people around him. He did glance over once at the fat kids table and licked his lips. Carlos could see the purple bags under his eyes,that came not just from lack of sleep but pathetic.

\Carlos rolled his eyes and tried to turn away but that kid-Carlos wanted to scream. It wasnt known very well,but Carlos was bisexual. He leaned a bit towards guys now and then well let's just say that kid,that fucking kid,was amazingly gorgeous. With his soft-looking,faux style spiked hair and those amazingly dark orbs that looked like honey,caramel, and chocolate mixed together,and that pale skin,Carlos couldn't keep his eyes off him. James and Kendall knew about Carlos,not minding about their friend,but rolling their eyes and laughing at him as he stared.

"dude you're drooling a bit." James laughed.

Carlos sat up and looked at James,before experimenting and wiping his chin. He came back with spit and James laughed

."fuck ask him out Carli."Carlos stated back at Logan and then shook his head. "nah I doubt he's into guys. Besides he don't look like the kind that's into gangsta-asses like me."

Kendall chuckled."still,he's pretty cute."

Carlos slowly turned to glare at Kendall,who held his hands up in surrender.

"he's yours Carlos."Carlos rolled his eyes and then turns to look at the kid once more,sighing a little when suddenly an idea came. Usually when he got an idea he never shared it unless it was important. Carlos turned to stare at-what was his name? Logan,that's right-Logan. He smirked.

He was gonna make Logan his. He didn't know how or when but Logan would bow to every one of Carlos's slowly walked into the house,seeing his dad passed out on the couch. He sighed and walked to the small,dirty kitchen,where he opened the door. Nothing but beer. Logan sighed and grabbed his stomach,which groaned and curled in hunger.

He scooted the bottles and cans around and sighed. would need to go shopping. Well shopping with the money he could get and find. He sighed sadly and shut the refrigerator,walking to his room and shutting the door,well the best he could. It reopened once more and Logan sighed,laying down on his broken bed,he stared up at the cracks in the ceiling.

He shivered,wondering if he shut the window when a scrabbling sound came from the living room. Glass smashed."LOGAN!"Logan rolled over onto his side,burying his face in his pillow and so bing quietly as the heavy,stumbling footsteps heading towards him. He sobbed and squeezes his eyes shut and hoped the hell would just end soon.

**R&RThanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE-Hi everybody I just wanted everyone to know that about the mistakes in this story I CANNOT control it! I type this on my iPod and check it to and do not have a computer unfortunately! I email this to my friend and it messes up during the email or post! I am sorry for the inconvenience! Please bear with me! I am asking for a laptop this Christmas! I'm sorry please bear with me I am trying my best!Enjoy though!**

Logan hissed in pain as he dabbed the makeup on his cheek, covering a little "gift" from his father the night before. He sniffed and stuffed the foundation in his backpack, straightening his sweater vest before turning to leave the bathroom. He opened the door as two high schoolers walked in and shoved passed him.

"geek." one hissed. Logan sniffed and lowered his head, walking past them and down the hall. He didn't know which he hated worse-school or home. He didn't get peace anywhere. He walked down the hall, being continuously shoved by older and taller students, feeling cuts and bruises burn and bleed as he did. He didn't care-he'd finally just given up. He finally made it to third period and slowly sat in his seat, his head still lowered. he felt like around him whispered and a few snickered.

He knew most of those whispers were aimed at him. The bell rang and the teacher walked in ,glancing over the class, ending at Logan. He could feel the sympathetic glance she gave him as she turned to start the lesson, which many people groaned at, of something to do with equations and tried keeping focus, but his body thought otherwise. His stomach hurt and groaned in hunger,his vision becoming blurry with sleep.

He was about to take a nap and take a detention slip for the day when a piece of paper was pushed into his notebook. He looked up to see the teacher giving him a sad smile. He flipped the note over, with a quaking weak hand, and stared down at the note.

_Please see me after class._

He sighed and laid his head down, shutting his eyes and slipping into the blackness as sleep overwhelms class was over though, he stepped cautiously up to the teachers desk.

"yes, M-Mrs. Nicholas?" she glanced up at him, the down at his dirty clothes and thin stature."Logan, most people dont know this but I have a good eye for seeing things."Logan blinked. He was smart but...he didn't get it.

"your point?" he said quietly. Mrs. Nicholas sighed and handed him a piece of paper.

"Logan I run a service for some people, well, people who need it. It gives the person food, some times clothes, money..." she stopped and watched as Logan's face scrunched up.

He looked ready to cry. She stood quickly and hugged him.

"shhh don't cry Logan. Look we can help you all you have to do is write your name on a list." Logan sobbed into his teachers shoulder, feeling a wave of embarrassment wash over him.

"b-but everyone w-would know-"

"I'll make sure no one knows!"But Logan pulled away and darted from the room,rubbing his wet eyes and sobbing. He ran into someone and fell down on his bum,looking up in fear as the person loomed over him. Carlos glared down at him,making

Logan cringe and try to roll away,only to have Carlos reach down and grab the front of his sweater. Carlos yanked him to his feet and got in his face,making Logan cry even more.

"stay outta my way." He gently shoved Logan,stomping away and leaving Logan a sobbing mess. His teacher came out,bending down and hugging him.

"come on Logan." she gently lifted him and guided him back to her was a bit late to English,but he almost regretted even coming in to the classroom.

Everyone stareD at him as he slunk in,handing his note quickly to the teacher and sitting down. The teacher gave hum a stern look,he didnt like it when his class was interrupted.

"as I was saying,for the next three weeks,we will be working on a project on shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet,writing a three page paper. And since most of you,"he glares around the room,"have been failing my class,we will be performing the play Romeo and Juliet."

everyone in the room groaned. Logan would have been upset tOo,except he seemed close to passing out again.

"now I will be-" the door opened and slammed shut,causing a few things around the room to rattle. Everyone glanced at the door,watching Carlos storm in. His anger was practically radiating off his body and everyone could see it. He stormed to the back of the room,sitting himself in a desk.

"well thank you for joining us this evening ."

"get on with the fucking lesson!" he yelled from the back of the room. The teacher nodded and turned around slowly.

"as I was saying,I'll be pairing all of you up in partners for this project. Now Sally Jackson,You'll be paired up with Jett Stetson. Laura Crave,You'll be paired up with Bianca Davis,Logan Mitchell you'll be with," the teacher stopped and sighed,"With Carlos Garcia.."

Logan tensed. The teacher tuned out. His whole body started shaking and suddenly he felt eyes on him. He slowly turned around to see Carlos giving him a death glare. His whole body quivered and he felt sick as his whole body lurched from hunger and he gently limped from the school,his body quivering and hurting. His stomach felt emptier then it had ever been.

The chilly wind blew over his skin and he tried pulling his sweatervest closer,to no avail. He wanted to cry sob do something. But it seemed there was no point anymore. He was heading to the bus when suddenly a pair of hands clamped down on his thin shoulders.

"so Partner," the voice was sarcastic and venomous. Logan shrunk and gently turned around to see Carlos smirking at him. God did he feel like pissing himself at the moment.

"so this stupid paper thing-you know I ain't gonna do it right?" Logan nodded and sighed.

"I figured." he whispered. But Carlos looked at him for a moment.

"you got a computer or something to work it on?" Logan sighed and shook his head.

Carlos frowned."ok look kid,I ain't gonna do it cause really I don't give a fuck,but you look like you could use just a bit of help on it. Why don't you come over to mY house,I'll help ya out?" Logan stared at Carlos. Should he believe him? "

c-can I get a ride?"

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I'm seriously running out of ideas for my stories including this one. If you guys seriously don't help me out I seriously might have to put all my stories on hold to I will accept anything!Oh and this story will start becoming a POV chapter thing. It's easier to do. Hope you enjoy!**

**Logans POV**

I glanced around the living room in awe. Did I really expect this? Not really. I expected an apartment,a rundown one,or maybe a dirty gangster house. Maybe even a mansion! This just wowed him though. Carlos Garcia lived in a Spanish-like adobe brick home,a wrought iron fence surrounding it,a large garage attached. And also from want I could tell,there seemed to be a basement under the house. There were flowers and bushes and many trees out in the large front yard,and a long driveway,complete with a gate.

I was completely amazed. The inside was amazing too. I expected dirty,cigarette smelling carpets and punched in walls,but the walls were clean white and the carpet smelled good. I was guided through the large front foyer,which was made up of white grainy looking tile and into a high-ceiling living room. The house continued to amaze me. The carpeted living room had a 65" flat screen and a large brown,soft looking sofa,complete with pillows,a love seat and a recliner.

There was an oak wood coffee table,complete with a vase of yellow marigolds. My jaw dropped. On the walls were also paintings,abstract. I stated at one until I felt a nudge. I turned to see Carlos glaring at me.

"I'm guessing you're gonna say something ain't ya?"

I quickly shook my head,my open mouth making my face jiggle. I winced as the skin of my bruise moved to and stopped. I shut my mouth instantly and glanced back up at the painting.

"it's nice." I whisper gently.

"thank you." Carlos says back,kinda smugly.

Im not to keen on his attitude but if it keeps me from being beat.

..."did you buy it?"

"buy it?" he scoffs,"I painted it."

I gaze at the picture again and I'm so shocked now it's crazy.

"wow." But nothing comes back.

I turn and see I'm alone. Carlos isnt in the living room. I feel my hair on the back of my neck stick up and a ball of sweat dribbles down my forehead. My hands are clammy. I'm alone. In Carlos. Garcia's. House. I feel my chest start to squeeze a bit in panic and I freak out. God an asthma attack? I hadn't had one in two years...yet I still carried my medicine around just in case. But I slowly breathed to calm myself and my chest untightens.

I swallow hard and slowly approach the front foyer,where I saw a hall lead off. I followed it and found it was just another hall that lead to the living room and also a big staircase. I stare up the stairs but I don't really hear anything except a distant sound of

"whoosh,whoosh" and some vibrating. It makes me raise an eyebrow bit I ignore it anyway and make my way back to the living room.I decided to wait here for Carlos and I set my stuff down on the ground,rolling my shoulders to relax them from the backstraps horrible grip. I sigh and sink into the couch cushions,which relax my whole body instantly. I sigh and wish I could fall asleep here.I glance around the room,looking at the paintings and what not,the family pictures to,when my eyes land on a bowl of fruit. The apples gleam and the grapes look juicy and plump. I can't tear my eyes away and my stomach growls,urging me to get one.

I look shakely at the hall and decide I shouldn't risk it. My stomach says otherwise. I'm up and crossing the room in a flash,where I immediately grab a ripe red apple,the deep rich red of it making the contrast of my skin look so much whiter. I lift the apple to my mouth and immediately take a deep bite.

"ow!" I drop the fake apple and reach up to feel my numb tooth,hoping it isnt broken,when I head a snicker behind me. I turn around to see Carlos standing in the hall behind me. My eyes go wide and I immediately shut my mouth to prevent myself from drooling,because wow...he was BUFF. Carlos snickered at me and stared at the fake fruit on the ground.

"jeez kid,if you were hungry you should have told me." he snickers and bends down to pick the fruit up and place it back in the basket. When he straightens back up he gives me a strange look.

"hey kid,you a'iiggt?" And I realize I'm staring at him.

I quickly glance away,my cheeks growing red as he turns around and walks off. He turns into the hallway and stops,looking behind his shoulder at me.

"you following?"

I mumble a "yes" and run after him,nearly tripping over my own two feet as I follow him,not taking my eyes off the gorgeous muscles moving under his skin. We walk past a large kitchen,which i only get a glance off because Carlos reaches in,grabs something and continues on his way,down the hall and up the stairs.I stop at the bottom when I remember bedrooms are upstairs in two story houses. My legs quiver a bit and I stand still,to scared to continue up the steps. Carlos stops once more and turns to glare at me.

"what's the problem now?"I look down at my feet in embarrassment and bite my lip,I'm to scared to say anything. But when I look back up his face has softened just a bit.

"look kid I beat the shit out of people who deserve it,or ones who just annoy me. And from my view,I don't think ya deserve anything bad to happen to ya."

I blink. I'm not so sure what he's getting to. Carlos chuckles.

"and you're the smart one..",he whispers,"ok look kid come on I got a study up here you can work in. Trust me,'Kay?" and with that he tosses down something green and round,which I clumsily catch. I slowly follow him,rolling the ball in my hand and lifting it up to discover an apple. My stomach growls and I immediately bite into it,savoring the taste,the juice,and when it slides into my welcoming stomach it feels like ecstasy. I look up at the Latino and wonder if he truly is as bad as he seems.

**Carlos's POV**

I could see how scared he was,how tense and it took me a moment to realize it wasn't just my presence that scared the shit out of 's scared but usually they don't show it unless something bad has happened to them. And from what I can tell,this kid has it bad. I can spot the makeup on his cheek,foundation over a bruise most likely,and how thin he is. It makes me wonder what's up with this anyway.

after I led him upstairs,him ogling at the walls and rooms,I dragged him to a study,and to get started on the stupid project. True I didn't give a fuck about it at all but in short,this kid could use the technology and money needed to do it. He tenses when I shut the door and leave him alone,but I decide he'll be alright for a half hour or so. But I'm not stupid.

As soon as i shut the door,I'm on my way downstairs,sitting in the living room,laptop on my lap and the tv remote in my hand. Unlike most people in this godforsaken state,I actually have money to buy shit I need and want-which means a large three story house,not including basement,a security gate,and a few cameras around my yard and house.I turn a hockey game on my laptop and decide to turn the camera on in my study to watch him for a while. I mostly focus on my hockey game,grinning wide because my team is winning,but after a while my eyes become glued to the tv,studying and watching Logan,thats his name hopefully.

I try to tear my eyes away but after a while o decide to switch my computer off and take a closer look at this little on the screen I can see he's thin,and tired. He's extremely pale for some reason,and he's savoring the apple intently. I glance over at my plastic fruits and look back at his thin form. Well,damn now I seem to understand why he took a bite out of a plaster apple. I remember living in Mexico when I was young,and I used to be about as hungry as that. God it was horrible. In some way,this kid reminds me of myself,because next thing I know I'm in the kitchen,making a bag of popcorn and heading upstairs to the study.

I walk into the room,pretending to "check up" on Logan. I see him jump when my door opens and bounces off the wall. I cross the room to him,opening my bag of popcorn as he states feebly,and scared up at me."

Not watching porn and jacking off in here are ya?" I take a few pieces of the buttery corn and watch logans face. God it looks so innocent.

"n-no." he whispers. I lean over and loom at the computer,my eyes widening a tiny bit when I see how much he typed. But I don't show my amazement. Instead I look bored as I set the bag of popcorn down.

"damn you type fast."

"y-yep."

"is all ya can say is no or yea?" His lip trembles and I can't help but smile when he glances at the popcorn. I shake my head in a disapproving way and leave,looking behind my shoulder to see him staring at the popcorn. I get downstairs and flop in front of the tv,he's inhaling the popcorn,the paper forgotten for now. I smile an watch his face explode in happiness as he devours the food. I wanna stay here a bit longer and watch him type,but a few minutes later he logs off the computer and leaves the room. Which means I switch the channel a lit bit to quickly and wait for him to come downstairs.

**Logan's POV**

When I walk down the stairs,first thing I see is Carlos sitting on the couch watching hockey on tv. He hasn't noticed me so I just decided to leave and start home. I hope I have enough bus fare,because I also need to head to the market later. I head for the door,lugging my heavy backpack with me. But the second I open the door,the chilly wind ruffling my hair,I hear feet coming after me on the tile. I turn around and Carlos is standing behind me.

"where ya going?" I shrug slowly.

"heading home I-it's getting late." I whisper.

I hope he can't smell the popcorn on me. He left it there and I was just so hungry I devoured it all. But he looks at me for a second and sighs.

"ya need a ride?"

"n-no." I say. "I'll take the bus I'm good."

"you sure? It'd be faster."

I quickly nod my head. "yes I'm sure."

He opens his mouth to say something,his eyes narrowing just a bit. I decide to skip the horrible rant about to come from him and run out the door. It takes me a minute to get down the driveway and hop the security gate,then I run as fast as I can to the bus stop,which I just barely drops me off two blocks from home,and as I step off the bus it starts raining. I sigh and trod home gently,where I'm meet with another horrible night filled with a beating,a drunk dad,and my decision about whether or not I should just end it all increases towards a yes.

**R&R! Tell me is the POV thing ok?**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO! Okay so I still need some ideas for this story and my other one in progress. I have no ideas at all and it's killing me because I need to type and update!And also a check on this story-I CAN NOT CONTROL THE TYPOS! This is important for you to know! I'm getting tired of people telling me to do something about them! I type it all out and even check it to make sure it's fine but when I email it to my friend,who posts for me,it messes up! I type this on an iPod so I'm sorry!Please bear with me! Im sorry! ENJOY!**

**Logans POV**

I wake up,so woozy I don't even dare to try sitting up. My whole body aches and I realize a moment later I'm on the kitchen floor. I gently sit up,crying out. Everything is bruised and it hurts to move. I don't know how I manage to get up and get dressed but I somehow do,making me ache more as I trudge out the door. The cold air practically burns my dry skin and the air stings my eyes.

I gently cry as I trudge down the street,my numb leg hurting and a feeling of needles and pins fill it my horrible bus ride. I'm in first period and yet again,the comments,the insults and snickers fly. Yea I get it,my clothes are dirty and too big. But if they truly saw what went on in my life they wouldn't be laughing. I feel tears wet behind my eyes and I'm so embarrassed. I scrub my eyes hard to prevent myself from crying but it doesn't work. They leak down my face and by now a lot of people are laughing. I can't help myself but raise myself from the desk and leave the room.

I finally hide myself in the bathroom,gently crying as I slide my body against the wall and to the floor. My body aches and finally I don't care. I slide over and to the ground and let my eyes slip close. They don't know,and they don't why should I?I wake up around lunch. But I didn't care. I never had any money to eat so there was no point in sitting around,watching people eat as I starve to death. At home I only get a enough food to keep myself alive,half a cheeseburger here, a cup of leftover pudding there,maybe a bag of shredded cheese my day randomly buys some times. I spend the rest of the day in the bathroom,not caring who came in,running to hide in a stall whenever a teacher walks in.

By the time the last bell rings though I'm one of the last people to leave,w exiting the bathroom and walking behind the crowd. I get hit with raindrops when I'm outside,soaking my clothes to the bone,making me shiver hard. My forehead is matted with my hair and I constantly push it back to see. I walk across the school lawn but my legs give out towards the parking lot. I sit there on my knees,holding myself and I cry. I sob harder then ever and I don't care who sees. Friends,family,money. Nothing to look forward to or even care about anymore. Nothing to believe in.

I curl myself up on the cold concrete and sob. But suddenly I hear heavy footsteps over the concrete behind me. Now i would rather just die but I'm pretty sure I could go without getting raped. I lift myself to my knees and turn slowly to stand up,when the face in front of me appears. My whole body freezes,goosebumps rising to my skin as I scream very much like a girl and leap takes me a moment to recognize the face as Kendall,one of Carlos's guys. His blonde hair is matted to his forehead,his emerald green eyes staring down at me seriously. His clothes are sagging on him and I can see his muscles through his shirt. In reality he looks really cute,making me blush,but truly I could never see myself with him.

Out of nowhere,Carlos appears beside him. His face is also serious. He looks at Kendall.'

"nice,I probably never would have seen him."

Kendall grunts in reply. He thens turns and walks away,disappearing into a black mustang,which takes off through the rain. I turn my attention back to Carlos,who looks like a fucking gorgeous emo kid with his man-liner running down his cheeks.'

"ya need a ride?"

I sit still. Do nothing. A ride? A ride to hell would be nice. I shake my head and Carlos frowns.

"well the buses are gone. I'm pretty sure ya don't wanna be here by yerself."

But I curl up in a ball and turn away. I just want to sit in the rain and freeze to death. Maybe someone would give a damn about me for once when they find a dead body in a school parking lot. But I hear a sigh and turn to look at Carlos,who looks a tad bit upset and angry. I instantly fear for my life.

"fine kid. I was gonna give ya a lift to my house to finish yer paper,but guess not."

he turns and stalks away angrily. I can tell I've upset him. But it makes me wonder how I did. I sigh and gather myself up,rising slowly to my feet. I start to leave the parking lot and stop. I sigh. The thought of being in a warm house for just a while makes me stop and think about is surprised when I open the door and climb in. I sit in the seat,staring at my nails for a minute silently,before I whisper gently.

"I guess I could come finish the paper."

The car starts and we're instantly gone.

**Carlos's POV**

I chuckle an stare at my tv screen. I have it set on the camera in the study again and I watch as Logan types on the computer. He looks so fuckable it drives me crazy. I couldn't let him sit around in wet clothes,so I ended up letting him wear a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt of mine. He was very reluctant,hesitating a lot at first,then he took the warm clothes welcomely. I shake my head and chuckle. If only he knew what I would do to him if I could. Now I'm one to usually beat the shit outta somebody,but rape? Hell no I'm not getting my ass sent to jail. I've already been brought in by the pigs enough.

I shake my head and return my attention to the screen,watching Logan eat the food I "accidentally" left behind. I chuckle and suddenly the doorbell rings. I groan,standing up and running to my door quickly so I won't miss I open the door and find Kendall and James standing there I accidentally let a "oh shit." out. The two boys laugh at me and walk inside.

"what's up Garcia? Ya hiding something...". James's voice trails off as he looks at my tv and sees Logan.

"what the fuck is HE here for?" Kendall yells,but I can tell he's just kidding.

I sigh. I need some new friends.

"uh the kid had a dopey project to work on,I was his partner. So I let him do it here."They both give me a serious look.

"what?" I don't understand.

James sits back on the couch and groans.

"dude what if he's in one of Jetsons,or Wayne Waynes gangs? He could be sitting ya up!" Kendall cries.

I roll my eyes. What a stupid suggestion.

"look dude the kid wears sweatervests and barely ever says a word." James shakes his head.

"your point?"

I literally wanna kick his ass. The poor kid. So innocent. Why anyone would think bad of him I don't understand. I glance at the tv and sigh.

"look I know this kid-"

"barely." Kendall scoffs.

I glare at him as I continue."-and I'm pretty sure he's better then what you guys think. Trust me."

"whatever." they both say.

I roll my eyes and I'm about to sit down and continue watching him when I hear him walking slowly downstairs. I turn around to see him,holding his backpack in one hand and his shoes in the other.

"hey I need my-" he stops. His eyes go wide and he stares at James and Kendall with fear,his large Bambi-like eyes filling up as Kendall and James stand up,James crossing his arms,Kendall glaring a bit at him. He seems to shrink and I realize hes scared. He's so closed to crying it's not funny. I walk over to him and watch as his eyes fill with tears. "I-I-I j-just n-need my c-c-clothes." he hiccups and I feel a laugh coming. I don't know why but his hiccups are adorable. Fortunately I hold the laugh back and stare at him seriously.

"I didn't get a chance to dry them. You can wear those home tonight." I gesture to my clothes and Logan looks down. He swallows and gently nods.

"I-I'll pick 'em up tomorrow I guess." he turns to leave bit I quickly stop him. Really I don't care my friends are behind me they can say whatever shit they want but I dont give a fuck.

"hey kid do ya need a ride?" Logan shakes his head a little but I loom out the window as lightning explodes across the sky.

"never mind I'm driving yer ass home." I loom at him and his cheeks are red,with embarrassment maybe? He looks down at his feet and whispers. His voice is so quiet it's hard to hear but I get it.

"it's ok I'll-I'll just walk."

In that weather? I suddenly remember all the times I walked home in the rain when I was little. I usually got sick from it afterwards and hated it so much. I shake my head again and grab my jacket of the couch.

"nah I'll drive ya it's okay. " I tell him as I slip my jacket on.

He stares at the ground,his face red."r-really you don't."

That burst of anger explodes through me. I'm trying to help him and he's being selfish-keeping that sexy body and those eyes hidden. Doesn't he understand I'm trying to help? I get so angry when he doesn't see in actually trying to be nice,unlike most times. I glare a little at his head and exhale loudly.

"just be glad you ain't walking now get your ass in the car."

We drive around for a bit and I understand he doesn't want me to know where he lives. But I feel like I need to. I want to see where he lives,so I can picture his life,see what's up with this poor kid. I glance over at him,he's scrunched up beneath the window,his forehead and eyes just peeping over it a bit. He looks so dang cute,but I couldn't tell him.

Logan sighs and sits up,straightening out his legs. I watch him press his forehead against the glass,lip trembling,a whimper escapes his lips. I realize he's crying. But why?

"stop here." he whispers and I do. B

ut when I glance over on his side,my jaw drops in horror. His house...isn't a house. It looks more like an abandoned trailer. There's a small gravel driveway littered with grass and the trailer is covered in weeds and thorns. A small light in a window indicates someone lives there but other than that... I hear a few glass breaking sounds from inside and a shadow steps in front of the window,stumbling around and slurring random things I don't hear.

"LO-L-LOGAN!" it screams.

I feel a sick feeling in my stomach,a feeling I never get. It's not fear,no I never get that, but a bit of horror. Horror for Logan. What did he go through every day here? I wish I could ask but Logan's climbing out already. Before he gets out completely I take a risk and grab his arm,yanking him in. He looks at me in fear but stops when he sees I'm no t angry,like I would be anyway.

"Dont let 'em get to ya."He slowly nods.

"give 'em hell."He whimpers. I smile at him, a real smile and his face is in small amazement. I smile and gently let go of him.

"things aren't as bad as they seem." I tell him. And then I shut the door,watch him walk to his house,and then I drive off. But half way down the road I get a heavy feeling,a deep feeling of awareness. It's odd but it...It feels like I shouldn't have let him go.

**R&R LOVE YOU GUYS! I STILL NEED IDEAS FOR THIS STORY AND MY OTHER ONE I HAVE PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I just wanna at thank you all for the reviews and story ideas I appreciate it!Like I said,I CAN NOT CONTROL THE TYPOS! sorry for the inconvenience!Enjoy!**

**Carlos POV**

I didn't realize it but my feeling of not letting Logan go home was right. He walked into school the next day,and my anger heightened. I had been leaning against the wall with James and Kendall next to me,talking about what girls they banged or sex positions or something. Logan strode in,a bruise in the shape of a handprint on his cheek,several others on his wrists,and a split lip. But what made me angry the most was the makeshift cast he had on. His arm was obviously broken,the large bruise showing through his cast.

My fists clenched and I walked to him,eyes narrowed,staring at him from his arm to his face. He whimpered and turned away from me as I neared him,but I grabbed him and turned him around.

"Logan what the fuck happened to you?" I whispered angrily.

My fists clenched,even the one on his shoulder. I grit my teeth to,but stopped when he whimpered.

"y-you're hurting me." he whispered.

I could see tears already dribbling down his bruised face and I let go. My stomach twisted in anger and I wanted to punch the wall in.

"what happened to you?" I said angrily,through gritted teeth.

Logan just shrugged and turned away.

"like anybody,mostly you, no one cares anyway." he turned began limping to class,leaving me standing there.

My stomach twisted again and i suddenly felt...sad.

"but I do care." I whisper to no one.

I didn't see Logan again until after third period,which was the class we were supposed to be in together. He wasn't there,and for some reason I knew something was wrong. I don't know when I started caring about this kid,but truly it felt nice. As soon as the class was out I hurried to the lunch room,searching for him. He wasn't in here. I walk around the halls for a bit,searching classrooms and other places for him to be,but coming up with nothing. I didn't panic like most would do,but a small feeling of dread twisted my stomach.

I don't know what lead me to the bathroom but I walked in and found Logan there. He was sitting on the ground,sobbing,holding his broken arm. He hadn't noticed me,so I darted to him,grabbing him and pulling him close. He cried harder as his broken arm moved. I pulled him close,watching his arm,and tucked his head into my chest.

"shhhh it's ok."I felt him shake his head,tears dribbling down my shirt.

"n-n-no I-I-it's not." I pulled him closer and sighed.

"ill make it." He stopped and stared up at me,those goddamn Bambi eyes big and making me feel so weak.

God,it turned me on. I gently picked him up to his feet,and dragged him from the bathroom.

**Logan's POV **

I don't know what happened really but next thing I know I'm sitting in Carlos's house,him bandaging my arm tightly, so it wouldn't move around as much. He kept whispering "shhh" whenever I accidentally whimpered. It hurt bad. When he finished he hugged me again,his large biceps making me sigh in content. I loved how good they felt,warm and firm. I looked up at him and sighed gently.

"c-Carlos-"But he began pulling away again.

I yanked him close,well I tried,snuggling my head into his chest. I let my tears fall. Why did I feel so safe here in his arms? I didn't know but I needed it.

"-please,d-don't leave me."Carlos stopped and then gently hugged me back.

"I won't."

We sat in silence for a while,holding each other,my tears still falling when Carlos spoke.

"why dont you just...go away from it all?" he whispered.

I shook my head."nowhere to go."

"no family?"

"no one."

"friends?"

"nobody cares for kid with dirty sweatervests."

"I doubt you have the money."

"not gonna take any either." I sniff and shut my eyes.

"Logan ya have a lot of...potential. You could be a somebody in life if ya just tried."

I don't listen to him. I just shake my head and cry even more.

"NO!"

"come on Logie."

I shake my head. I won't agree to this,I won't let Carlos see where I live. I can't. I can't. I can't...Carlos drags me from the car and then we're inside my house. I whimper as Carlos glances around. My house is horrible. With nothing but a dirty couch,trash,beer bottles, and an old tv sitting on a scratched dirty table. The walks aren't white anymore,but dirty and stained. There's a few holes in them from my dads punches and me being thrown.

The kitchen is small,the counters chipped and dirty,the sink filled with dishes that have been sitting there for a few years. There's a small hallway that leads off the living room,where Carlos drags me.

I protest and whimper as be glances in my dads room,where nothing but a queen bed and a broken dresser sit,then he looks in mine. The mattress I have on the floor is covered with two sheets and a small quilt. I have a box as a night stand,and all my clothes are in the glares softly at my room,giving me a feeling of vomiting all over my wall. He turns to me and that feeling doubles.

"this is how you live?" I drop my head and cry.

My stomach twists and it hurts so badly. I eventually lean over,run to my window and open it. I vomit on the ground below and continue crying. Warm arms wrap around me and yank me inside,making me cry a little in surprise. I'm pulled to my mattress and laid down on it. Carlos hovers over me,making me feel...strange. Was this really happening?He wipes my eyes and sighs.

"I hate your fucking dad,"he looks at my room,"making you live like this."

I sniff and turn away but I'm pulled back.

"you deserve so much better."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and Carlos presses our bodies together. I cry out as his warm body covers mine. I open my eyes and see how close he is to me,his lips...are right...there..I'm tempted to kiss him. Kiss him and hold him and let him touch me,because it feels right. But it's all interrupted by the door opening and slamming shut,and the yells that come. Things are knocked over and it scares me. I gently shove Carlos off with my good arm and stand up. He gives me a look and I sigh.

"m-my dad." I whisper and his eyes narrow.

"I'll deal with him." he turns but I grab him.

"no it's okay. he'll probably just pass out."

But my bedroom door is thrown open,slammed against the wall and breaking a bit. My dad stumbles on and glares at me and Carlos. Mostly me.

"a-Abigail! I-I thought you loved me!" he slurs.

Carlos looks at me strange and I sigh. Abigail was my mom,she left me and my dad when I was four. She didnt take me because,well I reminded her of my dad. She hated my dad. I reminded my dad a lot of her,and by god did he love her. They had been high school sweethearts,my dad getting her pregnant when school was over. He was drunk all the time from sadness and depression,he beat me because he hated me. He always blamed me for my mom leaving. Buy truly it was the alcohol back then to.

He used to hit her,he once tossed her down the stairs at another house we lived in. She had been pregnant with her first child that time,and she lost it. At seven months. She had been laid on the couch by my dad,who cried and was angry with himself in his drunken rage. When the paramedics arrived the baby was coming and my mom had to push it out. It was under developed and died immediately. She never forgave my dad. whenshe had me, she hated me. She hated me with all her heart. That's why she left dad sometimes called me her name,thinking I was her,and he hit me harder then ever when he did. At the moment I was scared. I didn't want him to hurt me especially in front of Carlos. My dad walked in,glaring at Carlos then at me.

"Abbie why you with-with h-him! I thought you,"he swung his arm,which contained a bottle,"LOVED ME!" he screamed.

The bottle connected with my body and I fell down. I cried. I sobbed. I held my body as blood leaked from a cut on my head and my cheek bleed. I stared up at my dad and Carlos,who glared. His fists clenched and then he swung at my dad. My vision blurred and when I looked up again my dad was stumbling out with a busted lip and bleeding nose. He fell and passed out in the hallway. Carlos yanked me up and I cried. My vision blackened and I realized I fainted.

It felt like forever but when I re-opened my eyes I was laying on my bed in Carlos's arms, a bandage on my cheek and forehead. I looked up at him. My heart thumped a big and I smiled.

"thank you."

"I wish you would leave here."I nod my head at him,instantly feeling woozy.

"I know." Carlos stares at me,before leaning forward and running his finger down my cheek.

"...soft..." he whispers. I blush hard and sigh.

"thank you,Carlos."He gives me a weird look.

"for what,kid?"I stop and stare,before launching myself forward and hugging him.

"for being there." I whisper.

When I pull away his face is blank and he smirks."yer welcome kid."

**R&R sorry it sucked!Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**ENJOY! CAN NOT CONTROL THE TYPOS! I still need ideas for this story and my other one,called Right Thru Me. It's hard for me to get ideas lately,with Christmas coming up,exams,I have to work for money and buy gifts,not just for my family but my two best friends BTRobsession (Alexis!) and EmeraldDragonInLove (Irish!) and send them the gifts. Which means I gotta work a lot. Ugh (shots self) Oh um I forgot to mention some stuff in my story...They live in Minnesota and while at it it's winter time (the beginning starts in around November.) Well enjoy **

**Logans POV**

Since it was winter break, I got a week off from school. The weather was freezing by now and I mostly stayed inside. But during the week,my dad was having fun with his friends. I really don't like my dads friends,so once they came over I usually locked myself,well the best I could,in my room. But I couldn't take it anymore today and I ended up heading to the library for a while.I found a few medical books I liked and sat down, beginning on the first one. I've wanted to be a doctor since I was 8,and I was going to be one, no matter what.

I sat there for nearly three hours reading medical books. It was nice, peaceful for once. I liked it. But halfway through one of my books I stopped. As much as I loved reading my mind wandered to what Carlos was doing. Was he off somewhere doing "gang" stuff? Or was he sitting at home? I stopped and bit my lip. Was he thinking about me? I still couldn't believe what happened that day nearly a week and a half ago. Carlos had hugged me and touched me,and had it felt so nice. It felt right,how his hands had touched me. His warm biceps felt nice as he hugged me,as almost as if I had fit there.

I stood slowly,gathering my books up. I put them on a return cart and gently hurried to the back of the library,where I knew a few phone booths were. I slid some quarters into the phone and clicked for the operator.

"please connect me to a Carlos Garcia."

The operator was silent.

"connecting." they whispered. I sighed and waited as the phone rang. When I heard the other end pick up I smiled.

"hello?"I stopped. Would he think it's okay for me to call him?

"hello!" I swallowed and whispered.

"h-hey Carlos."He was silent for a moment and I thought he hadn't heard me.

"Logan?"

"yeah."

"how did ya get my number kid?" I could practically hear his smirk.

"o-operator."

"ahh. Ok so what's up?"

"n-nothing I kinda...just wanted to hear your voice."

"aw thats cute."I blushed and glanced around at the people in the library,a few glaring at me for calling from here.

"um Carlos is-is it okay if I can c-come over?"

"ya never gotta ask me to come over kid." My cheeks heat up again and I smile.

"well um I'm gonna head home and change real quick I guess-"

"wait you're not home?"I sigh. I felt so stupid.

"n-no I'm calling from a phone booth at the library."

"well do you want me to come pick you up?"The thought of riding home instead of walking made me happy but I decided not to.

"n-no I'll walk home."

"can I at least pick you up at your house?"I smile.

"y-yea-yea-yes!" I make out. I hear Carlos laugh and I smile.

"um pick me up in about thirty minutes okay?"

"course Logie."

Logie? Oh wow that name made me blush. When the phone was clicked shut I stood there for a minute trying to stop giggling and blushing. God I was such a girl! I hung the phone up and happily skipped as best as I could to the library door.I was home in less then ten minutes,running instead of waking through the cold I ran. When i got home I found my dads friends still hadn't left.

Truly I didn't like them. Not because they drank with my dad,but because they liked beating me with my dad. But their personalities were horrible. They were rank and nasty and two of them had beer guts. I mean their names were horrible-Frank,Randy,Joe,And Mike. But out of all of them,Frank was the one I hated the most. He always gave me these creepy looks I didn't like,almost staring at me in wanting hungry way. He was thin and pale and usually stank.

What I hated was when he beat me,afterwards he touched me. Once he sat next to me,just smiling and dragging his drunk hands all over me. I usually squirmed away and even kicked him once but it never stopped him.I'm pretty sure he doesn't get it very often. But today I especially didnt like it because what I noticed made the hairs in my arms stand up. While everyone including my dad had at least seven to nine beer fans around them he has one. And it doesn't seem empty. I realized he was sober. Oh ,god.

"Logan!" my dad screamed at me. I ignored him and turned to head to my room. Carlos would be here soon.

"Logan I'm fucking talking to you!" I stopped.

I could feel all their eyes on me. Oh god please not today. I rubbed the large hand-made cast on my arm and whimpered. I tried to walk away buy I felt hands yank me back. I was pulled to the couch and punched several times. I started sobbing as they held me and suddenly they stopped and let to of me. I fell. I fell to the couch and began crying,when two arms wrapped around me. The overwhelming stench made me gag and when I looked,Frank was holding me.

I screamed and tried to get away but he held me close. His arms wrapped around me and he yanked me up. His hand buried in my hair,running his greasy fingers through it,his other hand having a tight grip on me. He leaned close to me and nibbled my ear lobe.

"you're cute." he whispered. I screamed. Oh god no. Not this. Please. Frank held me up and smirked at everyone.

"he's cute. I don't think i've ever seen someone cuter."

I began sobbing as Frank rubbed the top of my pants,rubbing the place I wouldn't let anybody near. I screamed and tried moving away but Frank gripped my broken am and grabbed a fistful of my jeans. I screamed and cried and stared up at the other guys,giving my dad a pleading look. But he was to drunk to understand.

"no please-stop!"

Frank smiled. His nasty teeth disgusted me and his rank breath made me gag.

"come on guys." he tossed me to the floor. I sobbed and laid there. What would i do?

"let's have some fun with him."

My eyes widen in fear and I start crawling away in fear when I'm grabbed back,pulled across the carpet and flipped roughly. Everyone was laughing at me,making random sounds and noises I couldnt understand over my screams. All the guys leaned over me,touching me feeling me and holding my thrashing body down as Frank rips my jeans open.

"NO!" I scream but nothing will stop them. Frank rubs and pinches my dick through my underwear,making me scream and cry in pain. One grabs my broken arm and I scream. I dont know what to do. Franks mouth is on my underwear,sucking and biting when suddenly he sits up and yanks my underwear and jeans down to my ankles. I start flipping out and scream. I thrash my legs around and kick hard,but I'm stopped when Frank grabs a hold of my ankles with one hand and holds them in place.I can't...oh god...I have to try once more. I look up at my dad and his friends.

"please! Dad! This is wrong! I'm your son!"

My dad giggles and drags his hand down my chest. My anger rises so suddenly I don't expect it. I never get angry. Not like this. But this pushes me of the edge.

"IM YOUR FUCKING SON! YOUR LETTING ME GET RAPED! HOW COULD YOU! YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU ASSHOLE! I SEE WHY MY MOM LEFT YOU!"

I don't know what I'm saying. I can't control myself as hot tears leak down my face.

"YOUR NOTHING BUT A LONELY ASSHOLE! I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

my dad slaps me hard across the face and i quiet down. I scream and cry and kick as I feel Franks TONGUE on my hole. He forces me to spread my legs and everyone above me is laughing and holding me down. Suddenly my legs are lifted above me and place against my shoulders. I cry harder and when I look down,Frank is unzipping his pants. I cry and start thrashing harder. But as frank pulls himself out my cries become screams. Frank is nearly ten inches and thick as anything. I scream and try to roll away but then Frank leans over me,smirking. I'm screaming,but I stop and look at him,crying.

"please. Please don't do this. Please!"

he just chuckles and presses himself against my virgin hole. I scream and cry as he begins pushing in,instantly ripping me. The blood pours out as his head is pushed in. I'm going to die. I'm getting raped and I'm going to die. But my door is suddenly opened and everyone stops.

"GET THE FUCK OFF HIM!"

a flash of black and tan runs and pounces. Almost everyone is knocked over. Frank is to,the head of his dick pulled out and he laying about a foot away from me. It's not much but I take it. I roll and began crawling away,my ankle grabbed and yanked back. I scream and kick and when I feel my ankle let go off I turn around. Carlos is standing over Frank,his eyes so dark with anger I shiver. He grabs Frank and yanks him up,instantly punching him over and over and over. He kicks him hard and drops him,just in time.

My dads friend Randy steps up behind him,holding a bottle over his head. But Carlos whos around and kicks him in the stomach,punches him in the face and kicks him to the floor. The other two tried to run but Carlos grabs two bottles and throws them,hitting their targets perfectly. They hit them in the head and the two fall down. I shiver. Oh god am I grateful for that.

Then my dad is the only one left. I sob a bit as he glares unsteadily at us.

"l-Logan-"

But a broken bottle meets his neck.

"don't say a fucking word." Carlos hisses.

I sit there and watch my dads eyes widen in fear and then Carlos is on him,his fists hitting him hard,his kicks landing in places that drag my dad to the floor. I sniff and cry and stare in disbelief as my dad eventually faints from the hits. He's bleeding in places and I can't help but feel...happy. My dad finally got what he has splatters of my dads blood all over him,along with Franks and the other guys. His eyes are so dark with anger,it scares me to the bone as he walks towards me,his eyes lessening with every step until finally he's kneeling beside me. He stares at me sadly.

"did he-"

I shook my head.

"just barely." I whisper.

My voice is hoarse from screaming. Carlos reaches forward and gently rubs his thumb over my lips,his fingers touching my cheek. He stares at me and finally let's out a shakey exhale. He reaches down and gently pulls my jeans back on,not looking down there for long. When I'm dressed once more he lifts me gently. He holds me against his body as I sag against him. I can't stand. It hurts. He sees this and leans down to pick my legs up and hold me bridal style,carrying me to his car and gently pushing me into the passenger seat.

"come on let's get out of here okay?"

"ow!" Carlos dabs at my cuts and oh god It hurts badly.

"sorry." he whispers. I sniff and turn away.

"thank you. Thank you a lot Carlos."

He does nothing but grunt a bit. I sniff,wipe my eyes and turn to look back at him. We sit there for a while,Carlos bandaging my cuts. But he keeps looking at me,then at my hips. I sniff and turn away. I still couldnt believe what had just happened. I was nearly raped. By my dad and his friends. But,my stomach quivers and suddenly I break down. I cry hard and sob,leaning odd to put my head in Carlos's chest. I had just finally gotten the realization of it all.

"shh it's ok."

But I sit there and gently cry,letting it out before I sit back up and sigh,leering Carlos continue bandaging me. I don't know gets me to ask him this but it just comes out.

"w-why did you save me?"

Carlos stops and looks at me with disbelief in his eyes.

"what did you think I would just leave you?"

my cheeks heat up and I turn away."

I-I don't know I-"

But I don't know what to say. I gently shut my eyes.

"Carlos wh-why did you-"

"why did I what?"

I open my eyes and look at him. He stares at my cuts and glares as he bandages them.

"w-why did you decide to...help me? Become my friend?"

I look up at him as he stands up. He sighs and looks away.

"I don't know kid."

I look at my bandages,and smile a little. At least...at least someone cared. I look up at Carlos,who's so close to me again my cheeks heat up again.

"thank you." I whisper. Carlos nods.

"you're welcome." I sigh and stare up into those dark eyes,my eyes traveling down to look at his soft pink lips.

"no Carlos I really mean it. Thank you. For everything."

"you're welcome." I can't help but lean closer.

"t-thank you." and then I lean forward and kiss him.

**R&R! Enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! Ok im trying my hardest to put this story together (I'm not very good at gangster stories) but I love the ideas you guys are giving me! I will try and fit them in here! Thanks! Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER NINE**

**CARLOS POV**

I blinked in shock. Logan was kissing me. Kissing me. WAIT! HE was KISSING ME? I was so shocked I pulled away. Damn it! I'm the dominant one! I should be kissing him! The full impact of it hit me. He kissed me. He liked me. Oh,fuck yeah. I was shocked by how fast he did it.

But what also shocked me was how soft those lips were. How that innocent little bundle had sprung at his chance. I smiled and gently felt my lips tingle. I smiled and looked down at Logan,who in turn,was crying and staring at me with big scared eyes. I instantly stopped smiling. Shit! I must have sent the wrong message when I pulled away.

I took a step towards him and he cried out.

"I-IM SORRY! I'm sorry I couldn't help it! I-I-I" he sobs repeatedly,his cries sounding like a kids. God,what the hell did I do?

"Logan?"

"I-I'm sorry please don't hurt me! I-I-I'm g-gay a-and I-I-" but I couldn't. Stand it any longer and leaned forward to grab his face,lift him up and kiss him. Logans eyes bugged and the remainder of his tears leaked down his face. I couldn't help myself. I let go and kissed his tears away,before returning to his beautiful soft lips. When I pull away again I give his shocked face a smirk and bite his bottom lip.

"you don't know how long I've been wanting to do that."

I ravished his lips,rolling them between my lips and grabbing them with my teeth. I yanked them away a bit and smiled at his red face. I kissed them once more and smiled,standing up in front of him. He bit his lip to keep it from trembling.

"c-Carlos?"

I just smirked and bended down to pick him up and carry him out of my bathroom. Hes squirming and whimpering as I throw him on my bed. I climb on over him. I just wanna kiss him,and fuck him hard. I wanna fuck him till he can't walk. I moan deep in my throat as my hands glide down his body and I lift the hem of his sweatervest up to rub the silky skin there. He's squirming under my grasp and it turns me on even more.

"c-Carlos!"

I sigh and stop to pull away and look in his eyes. Those goddamn sexy eyes that can seem so innocent at the same time. But their full of fear once more and I force myself to sit back,groaning to myself. But I resist my urges and stare at Logan as he sits up to.

"Carlos?"

"yea babe?"

Logan bites his bottom lip and whimpers.

"I-I can't. N-not yet."

I nod my head slowly and grab his unharmed arm to yank him close and kiss him on the top of his head.

"I know."

"I'm sorry." he whimpers. His whimpers sound so horrible. I wanna make them stop. I hold him closer and kiss him again.

"don't worry 'bout it." i murmur against his neck. I continue kissing him though,making my way all around his neck. I hear small moans followed by a sleepy sigh. I stop and look up to see those Bambi eyes slowly shutting and I realize he's probably tired as anything. I pick him up,holding him bridal style and I climb off the bed. He gives me a weird look when I yank his sweatervest and shirt off,stripping him and myself to our boxers. He looks scared once more,but I don't say anything,I just pick him back up and place ourselves into bed,pulling him close. He tucks his head into my shoulder and I smile,picking up his broken arm and kissing it,ending with his fingers.

"Logan w-" but I stop when I see the poor kid has fallen asleep. I smile to myself and sigh,laying back down. I scoot closer to Logan,engulfing his cold body to make it warm and the darkness consumes me as I let my eyelids slip close.

**LOGANS POV**

When I wake up,the first thing I notice is the bed beneath me is soft and big,the room is warm and large,and this is definitely not my house. I slowly sit up,taking in my surroundings and I realize I'm in Carlos's house. My lips suddenly tingle as I remember our (almost) intimate moment the night before. I smile,pulling my knees to hug my chest. I smile and gently run my fingers over my lips. I smile but I stop and turn to look for Carlos when I realize...he's not there. My heart drops suddenly and I wanna cry. How could he have left me?

I'm startled suddenly by the phone next to the bed going off,ringing loudly. I look over and realize it's a brand new cell phone. I slowly reach over and pick it up,not sure how to work it at first. I press the green button,my throat dry as I answer the phone.

"h-hello?"

-"aw your awake. Good morning princess."-

I giggle and my cheeks heat up when I realize it's just Carlos calling me.

-"i see you got my gift."-

I frown. What gift? I look all over the room,seeing nothing until I mentally slap myself and realize is the cell phone.

"oh. Haha,"I nervously laugh,"it's great thank you."

-"anything to my princess."-

My whole face heats up this time and I glance around the room as if someone's watching me.

"um Carlos where are you?" I nervously ask. I nibble my thumb nail and wait for him to answer.

-"sorry babe. I didn't wanna wake ya up. I'm out doing some business,I'll be back later ok?"-

"o-okay." Logan smiled and felt a warm blush creep up his cheeks. But he stopped.

"wait I'm supposed to be at school today!" he immediately jumped out of bed,swooping down to grab his clothes when Carlos's voice rant through the phone again.

-"don't you think about it! Get back in bed precious."-

Logan stopped,feeling hypnotized by his voice. He slowly sat down on the bed once more,wrapping the blanket around him.

-"good boy. Now you just rest for now. I want that sexy body of yours to be well and rested when I come home."-

Logan swallowed hard and sighed. Suddenly his stomach growled. He blushed and hoped-

-"damn babe I heard that."-

"you did?" Logans eyes went wide. He heard a small chuckle come from the other end.

-"yeah. Go downstairs and grab something to fill your stomach and then get back in bed I'll be home soon."-

Logans eyes suddenly felt heavy again and his stomach growled once more.

-"alright go grab something to eat and I'll be back soon okay?"-

"o-okay."

When the phone cut off Logan stood and slowly made his way downstairs,where he could hear that strange vibrating and "whoosh,whoosh" sound again when he first came here. He ignored it and made his way to the kitchen,where he opened the fridge. His eyes glazed over a bit as he stared at all the food. His greedy hands immediately reached out,grabbing whatever he could find. A piece of cake was shoved down his throat,some juice afterwards,then half a leftover sandwich,an unopened can of coke was chugged,two apples were eaten quickly,juices sliding down his chin,and then he opened a bottle of orange juice and chugged it,the juice dribbling down his chin.

He grabbed the milk and chugged some,too. Everything had dribbled down his chin,crumbs stuck to his lips and some on his chest. He felt so warm and filled with all the food. His eyelids sagged once more and he made his way back to the stairs,yawning as he did so. He stopped when that vibrating sound got louder and peeked into the living room to find a woman vacuuming the floor. She wore a grey dress with a white apron.

"holy shit he has a maid." Logan whispered before backing out of the room and slowly making his way upstairs. His belly was sticking out a bit from eating so much and the moment his head hit the pillow he was out.

**Carlos POV**

Logan was passed out when I got home. I was glad to,because if he saw me he probably would have been scared. My lip was cut,my pierced ear was bleeding to. Yes I had a pierced ear and the earring was ripped out. It hurt like hell,same for my cut lip and cut shoulder.

I sight and made my way to my bathroom,where I stripped and started cleaning my wounds,rubbing them and wrapping the cuts on my arm up. It took me a moment to try and wrap my shoulder up,wincing as the rough material scratched it. I nearly gave up trying until I saw a small pale face appear by my door. I turned to see Logan,his pale body seeming to glow a bit. He looked embarrassed as he slowly walked into my bathroom. My jeans suddenly felt tight as I stared at him,him only clad in his blue boxers.

I hoped my skinny jeans kept him from seeing my erect cock as he walked into the bathroom,him biting his lip,looking so innocent.

"hey babe why you up?" I asked him. He shrugged and walked to me,wrapping the bandage around my shoulder. After he was finished he leaned down and pecked my shoulder,sending heat and blood rushing to my groin. Oh my god...I'm gonna die unless I can jack off...

Logan stares at me for a moment,his face twisting into a frown and a small look of sadness. I smile and reach out to caress his cheek. A fat tear rolls down his face and he sniffs. Shit!

I stand up and grab him,holding his body and bringing it to mine. I move a bit so he can't feel my boner,except I'm probably harder then ever with Logan's almost naked body pressed to mine,the heat from his body causing my whole body to shake a little as I came in my jeans by accident. My eyes fluttered shut and I heaved a breath. I hope Logan wouldn't see the stain.

I hugged him and kissed him deeply,wanting nothing more to stop his crying. He slowly wrapped his arms around me and sniffled.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry I c-can't he-help it." he cried into my shoulder. I gently tan my fingers through his soft brown locks and pecked his cheek.

"it's okay. Don't worry about it kid."

"I really am sorry."

"what's there to be sorry about?" I lean back and smile as the corners of his lips turn up a bit. He leans forward and pecks my lips. I smile as they tingle and sigh a little.

"thanks babe."

"n-no problem."

I kissed him on the forehead,rubbing my thumbs deep into his shoulder. I scooped him up gently and carried him to my bedroom,where I place him on the bed and then go to change my jeans,hurriedly sliding them off and replacing my boxers with a clean pair. I kick my clothes aside and turn back to see Logan staring at me,blushing deeply when he realizes I saw him.

"like what you see?" I whisper seductively. He hesitates before slowly nodding. I chuckle and climb into bed,sliding him and me under the comforter,wrapping my arms around him and sighing when the boys chest is pressed to mine,his body heat and mine slowly mixing to create a euphoric feeling.

"Carlos?"

"yea babe?"

"thank you. I-"

I lean my head down and drop a kiss on his forehead,shushing him.

"shhh go to sleep Princess."

He blushes at my nickname and then suddenly he's out,sleeping deeply. I smile and sigh in pleasure as my own eyes shut.

**OH YEAH! HAHAHAHAHA CARGAN ACTION! okay so some people have been asking for more gangsta shit to start happening...well that's coming up probably in the next chapter. Which btw NO they will unfortunately NOT be having sex in the next chapter! Maybe later on...**

**I'm so evil. Thanks so much for reading!**

**NOW FEED ME I HUNGER FOR REVIEWS! GIVE ME OR I'LL SEND MY BUNNY ARMY AFTER YOU!**

**()() ()() ()()**

**_(="=)_ _(="=)_ _(="=)_**

**( . ) ( . ) ( . )**

**C((")(") C((")(") C((")(")**

**BUNNIES! FOLLOWED BY...THIER PANDA SIDEKICKS! **

**0_0**

**( .)**

**( ((,,)((,,)**

**C(_,,,)_,,,) **

**REVIEW PLEASE! YAY! :P XD :) :D : **

**I 3 you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HI HI HI TEEHEE IM INSANE I BLAME EXAMS! ENJOY!**

**Carlos POV**

I woke up early the next morning and looked down to see Logan laying on top of me. He was warm and it took me a second to realize I had morning wood. And it was pressed right into Logans ass. Despite how much I wanted to hump him until he begged for me to fuck him,I tapped him slowly.

"Logan?"

"mmfff?" was his muffled reply. I smirk. God how cute.

"come on princess ya got to get up. I gotta get going."

Logans arms tighten around me. As far as I know,he's still alseep pretty much but awake enough to move and talk a bit.

"stay with me." he breathes gently. I smile and kiss his head,before running my hands through his hair,fisting a handful of it and gently lifting his head. His eyes aren't open but he groans a bit. I lean forward and kiss his lips,running my tongue over them and nipping at them. He moans a few times and I settle down.

"come on princess. Ill be back tonight I promise." I smile down at him hit I hear a small sniffle come from him.

"why you wanna leave me?" he muffles into my chest. I groan a bit.

"I dont wanna leave you princess."

"stay with me then."

By now I'm kind of frustrated-I have a huge boner to deal with and I need to get going. So instead of saying anything else,I tenth shove Logan off me and roll out of bed. Logan begins whimpering and when I turn around,he's laying there,cheek pressed to the mattress staring at me with those wide eyes.

"please don't leave me." he whispers. I can't help myself as I lean forward and kiss him. Our lips are gently pressed together,mine tingling like mad and when we stop I caress his cheek and smile.

"I don't wanna be alone." he whispers.

"I'll send Kendall and James over to hang out with ya okay?" I lean forward and peck his lips before I strut toward the bathroom,my boner remembered and aching hard.

God damn those bambi eyes.

...…

My first place I go is Logan's dads. I know he has some clothes here and until I buy hum some new ones he'll have to stick with these. I'm not happy I have to come back here but I need to grab anything of Logans and possibly I might have to kick his dads ass again.

My anger seethes. How could he sit there and watch as his kids about to be raped,laughing his head off all the while? It pisses me off to no end. Nobody should deserve anything as horrible as that. I park my car and step out,walking up to the door. It's early,so I expect his dad not be awake just yet. I open the door and walk in,immediately ready to grab his things and leave when a figure attacks me.

I jump out of the way in time to see Logans dad on the floor,stumbling to stand.

"wh-where is my son?" he glares at me. I can see he's not drunk-just buzzed from his hangover. I sneer at him and nudge a combat boot covered toe into his side,shoving him out of my way.

"with me. Now get lost,jackass." I walk past him,continuing to Logans room. It's the same as before-broken,dirty walls,a mattress on the floor,trash everywhere. God I would freak out if I lived here. I walk to his closet and grab every shirt,shoe,and pair of pants in there,scooping it into one big heap. I walk it out of the room,careful not to drop anything.

I walk past his dad,who's sobbing on the floor. He's crying,snot running down his face. I can see he mustve once been attractive,but over the years it diminished,cause of the alcohol.

"l-logan I just want my baby back...l-Logan." he whimpers. I sneer again and walk back to Logans room,checking to make sure nothings left. I spot his backpack and grab it,looping it onto my shoulder as I do. When I turn,his dad is standing in the doorway behind me,bloodshot eyes and a sad look on his face.

"w-why can't I have L-Logan b-back?" he whispers. I feel my anger shoot through the roof and i swing at him with the backpack. He stumbles back and cries out when I hit his bruised side from the other night.

"why do you think he would come back to you?" I hiss at him. He hoods his side and starts blubbering.

"h-he's my s-son."

"obviously he wasn't your son when he was getting raped by YOUR friend you DICKHEAD!"

He sniffs and wipes his face.

"I-I didn't-"

"-DO ANYTHING!" I scream at him. My whole face is hot and red by now with anger;and I take a step towards him to swing and kick him in the side a few times. He sobs harder and I fume,steam practically leaving my ears. He's sobbing. He's crying and blubbering like a baby.

I feel a small smile come to my face and I chuckle.

"you're wife's gone. Your sons gone." I raise my hands and laugh.

"you've got nothing." he stops and looks up at me with blood shot eyes.

"I-I have-"

"Nothing." I finish for him. I smile menacingly as I turn and leave,throwing a glance over my shoulder.

"I'll tell Logan ya said hi tonight."

"wh-why tonight?" he whispers to himself. I chuckle and open the front door,chuckling as I look at him.

"I don't think I wanna ruin a good fucking." I shut the door leaving his dad behind me with a look of disbelief on his face.

I cant,unfortunately,head home just yet. I have other business to attend to. I drive through town,which is just starting to wake up. The traffic isn't bad and I arrive in the other side of town in no time. One of my factories I own is over here. I own a few corporations and stocks,then I have a few factories of my own. But this isn't a factory for shit you buy in a store.

I leave the safety of my car,making sure my knife is tucked safely away in it's pocket and my brass knuckles are on. Not a safe neighborhood I'll assure you. I've been shot at a few times over here.

I push open the doors of my factory,walking in and surverying. A lot of people are here already,working. Bubble wrap and boxes,and plastic bags cover the floor.

This factory is,unfortunately, a drug storage unit. People wrap hookahs and bongs here for me,and others wrap up and sell my coke and shit. I heard something about trouble happening down here. I walk into the floor and glare around at a few people. They sheepishly hide their heads.

"that's right. Get working bitches I'm the one who pays you." I hiss at them before walking up to my floor manager.

Hes a tall albino, dark grey-white eyes,and thin. His hair is long and white,hanging in shaggy strands around his waist. His skin is so pale its like someone dunked him in milk,and paper white out. We call him "Ghost"(1)

He turns those freakish white eyes on me,sighing a little and mumbling around the cigarette in his mouth.

"you're here."

"no shit."

"haven't Seen ya in a while."

I pluck at his white tank top,which hangs around his thin body. He wears white skinny jeans and an unbuttoned white button up shirt over his tank top. I had once seduced the poor guy and fucked him while he was drunk,but I won't do it ever again. Poor kid has had enough in life. He takes a long drag on the cigarette and blows smoke.

"so what happened?" I cross my arms and narrow my eyes at Ghost. He shrugs.

"some are complaining about money and raises. A few were stealing and smoking your shit out back and a bunch got in fights."

I raise an eyebrow at Ghost. He doesn't seem in it today. I wonder...

I start snapping my fingers in front of him,and then I smack him across the face. He blinks and yawns,rubs his eyes.

"what the fuck man."

I groan.

"fuck man are you high or shit?" I glare at him. He shakes his head and yawns again. He drops his cigarette and squished it out with his foot.

"I'm tired. Fucking Devin wouldn't leave me alone last night."

I groan again. The poor kids boyfriend kept him up. I can see how tired he is,and I groan once more.

"head home,get some rest. You look fucked." Ghost's eyes flutter a little.

"thanks man." he whispers a little. He starts for the door then turns around and looks at me.

"hey is it okay if I can bum a smoke?" he smiles a bit at me. I hand the kid a few bucks. I don't smoke-the shits nasty. I do get high and drunk once in a while,but not often.

"get you a few packs. You deserve it."

Ghost smiles once more before heading out,leaving me to man the floor. I roll my eyes as a lot of people narrow their eyes at me or cower.

"get working bitches." I sneer and turn to walk up a staircase to my balcony and office. I loom over the rails for a second making sure everyone was working before sighing and waking into my office. I kinda just wanna head home and check up on Logan.

Damn I completely forgot Logan. I hope he's alright. I would never think about letting him come to a place like this. Unlike Ghost,Logans probably been through most things most people can never imagine.

**LOGAN'S POV**

I wake up as Carlos leaves,him kissing the top of my forehead and leaving. I understand he's got business so I'm cool with it. I roll over in his warm spot and try and fall asleep.

I wake up around nine, my new phone vibrating. I lift it,yawning,with a weak hand. I turn the phone on and I see i have a text message.

-morning babe. -

I text back slowly,rubbing the grogginess out of my eyes and still trying to finish working on the text.

-hey Carlos. Where are you?-

-I'm working. Be back probably late tonight.-

I sigh.

-again?-

-yea sorry.-

I grumble to myself

-but now I'm lonely :(-

I truly am lonely. Without Carlos here it feels lonely and cold. I curl up in the comforter and sigh a little. My phone vibrates again and I immediately grab it.

-i sent Kendall and James over about an hour ago. Have fun ;)-

I scoff at that text.

-whatever asshole.-

-hahaha :P have fun Princess-

-what's with the princess thing?-

-your just my little princess-

I groan and roll my eyes at his text.

-hey I don't have clothes can I borrow some of yours?-

-yeah go ahead princess.-

-asshole-

-have fun-

-whatever bye-

-bye princess-

I groan and toss the phone down,climbing from the same bed and walking to the bathroom,turning the warm water up all the way and climbing in,shivering in pleasure from that warm water. I scrub my body real quick and shampoo my hair,then I continue to scrub myself with any body washes in the shower,rubbing everywhere. I'm careful of my bandages and when I'm finished I smell so good and my skin is soft.

I climb out of the shower,rubbing my hair with a towel as I strut naked into the bedroom. I grab a pair of boxers from Carlos's dresser and yank them on,but their big and hang low on my hips. I walk into his closet and try and find something suitable for me to wear,but all I find are black clothes and skinny jeans. I sigh as I shuffle through all the clothes and accept the fact until I get new clothes I'll have to wear Carlos's.

I try and yank on a pair of skinny jeans,grunting when I get them past my calves. I zip them on,sucking everything in. Fuck they're tight. I search through his dressers and found a white wife beater,and a black button up. I slid them on and then I grab a pair of Carlos's converse. His foot is a size bigger then mine so my feet slide a bit. I feel dorky and stupid in the clothes but I guess I'll have to deal with it.

I glance around the room and sigh a little. I feel awful. Carlos has been helping me out,feeding me,and taking care of me and I've done nothin for him. My heart pounds a little in my chest. What could I do for him?

The more I think about it,the more clearer it comes. Im gonna have sex with Carlos.

**OMG OMG AWWWW! Logans planning something kinky...;) anybody wanna help out I could use more ideas in this story and my other one,Right Thru Me,please!**

**NOW GIVE ME REVIEWS OR I'LL SEND MY BUNNY ARMY AFTER YOU!**

**()() ()() ()()**

**_(="=)_(="=)_(="=)**

**( . ) ( . ) ( . )**

**((")((") ((")((") ((")((")**

**AND DON'T FORGET THEIR SIDEKICK PANDA!**

**00**

**_(.)_**

**( ((,,)((,,)**

**((,,,)_((,,,)**

**REVIEW BITCHES! I LOVE YOU! IM INSANE! BYE LOVE YOU!**


	11. Chapter 11

**EPPPPP! CARGAN. Maybe some Kames...**

**ENJOY BITCHEZ! **

**Okay maybe that's a little harsh...ALSO! I wanna clear some things up...I really messed up on my last two chapters so I wanna apologize and help ya out if you're confused.**

**1. In chapter nine I didn't mean to put it in third person at the end of Logan's POV. I'm used to third person writing so sorry if I messed up.**

**2. In chapter ten I put a (1) somewhere, indicating something about a character. Here it is if you're confused.**

**(1) "Ghost" is a character I kinda stole from "Funhouse" by Dean Koontz. Which by the way,Dean Koontz is my all time FAVORITE author! But,I reassure you, unless you can understand political and sci-Fi stuff,well technically,unless you can understand things meant for really smart people to read,I wouldn't suggest buying his books. **

**I'm 14 and the smartest person in class when it comes to reading. Trust me-you will take One look at his first chapter of a book and say "WTF kinda shit is this?"**

**And if you CAN read Dean Koontz...I suggest DO NOT read "Funhouse." YOU WILL BE SCARRED FOR LIFE. I know I am...TRUST ME!**

**Anyways just clearing some stuff up...and talking about other stuff LOL**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 11**

**LOGANS POV**

I stood up from my spot on the bed,groaning at the skinny jeans. I did a few squats and moved my butt around to readjust the horrible jeans before standing and leaving the room. I carefully walked downstairs,careful not to to rip the jeans or fall down,and when I reached the bottom I continued to the living room and stopped. Carlos mentioned sending James and Kendall over. Well...

They were over alright. Kendall mainly was. The couch was backwards to me,so James was facing the wall,the tv blaring a hockey game going on. But I'm pretty sure they weren't focused on it,because Kendall was straddling James. James chuckled and looked up at Kendall,whispering something to make the blonde chuckle and blush a bit. He leans his head forward,hands on James's shoulder,his blonde bangs hanging in front of his eyes and tickling James forehead.

For some reason it's a really hot sight. I moan under my breath and Kendall's hear pops up. In a flash,he rolls over and off of James,who turns around and looks at me. I can see anger flash through his eyes before he sighs.

"hey Logan."

I nod a little. These two still scare me. And I'm still a bit confused on what just happened...

"changing your look or something? Cause you actually look pretty hot." Kendall chuckles. I glance down at the skinny jeans and narrow my eyes a little.

"shut up."

Kendall shrugs and chuckles.

"just trying to be nice."

I glance up at the game then back at my feet. I fiddle with my shirt.

"um guys can I ask you something?"

Kendall turns and looks at me with a bored look. James follows suit.

"I-um...I was thinking about..."

"having sex with Carlos?" James says with a raised eyebrow. I stare at him with a dropped jaw.

"h-h-how d-did y-"

"come on. It's Carlos." Kendall says.

"almost everyone wants to fuck him." James says. They both roll their eyes a little and chuckle.

"so whats up?" Kendall smirks.

I bite my lip.

"I was thinking of giving Carlos my v-virginity."

Both guys look at each other and smile devilishly. They stand immediately,grabbing their jackets and boots. I look at them with a weird expression. I mean seriously,wtf?

"what are you two doing?"

Kendall smiles at me.

"heading to the mall."

"uhhh why?" seriously I needed these guys help right now.

"because we need to prepare you."

"for what?" that doesn't sound so good...

"for the best fuck of your life."

...

The moment we step into the mall,each of my arms is grabbed by James and Kendall. I'm being dragged,my feet dragging. I protest over and over,because really I had all this planned out in my head perfectly.

"wait-guys-I-wait I-ouch too tight-hey-I had this-planned-!"

They continue dragging me. I don't know where we're going until they stop and yank me in front of them. My eyes travel up slowly,reading the stores sign. They second I read the last letter,I'm turning around,trying to walk past the two larger boys. Well I'm more trying to run. In fear of what their gonna make me buy in the store behind me.

Playboy. He words seem to mock me. I try and run faster,buy James has an arm around my waist,Kendall with one around my neck and shoulders,so I'm running in place basically. They drag me towards the store and when we step inside they turn me around. I swallow hard as they lead me through the store,people staring at me. Adults stare at me and my cheeks blush hard. My whole face is so hot I'm literally sweating. I glance around,my eyes spotting things on shelves I wish I'd never seen. Vibrators,dildos,lube. Lingerie hangs everywhere,as does costumes. My whole face hurts from blushing so much as James and Kendall let go of me. We stop in front of a large table and it takes me a second to realize I'm staring at panties,bras,and thongs. My jaw drops as James grabs a few thongs. He smirks and shows a few to Kendall. Kendall bursts out laughing and grabs one,shoving it in my face.

I cry out and take a step back when I see the thong says,"TAKE IT OFF." on the front.

"dude what the fuck!" I yell at them. They stop laughing,but still chuckle a bit as James walks to me.

"look when you're with Carlos ya gotta have some foreplay,and some fetishes. He loves hot things like these." he holds them up. I swallow and take the thong. It doesn't look comfortable. But...what have I got to lose?

Kendall picks up another two pairs and looks at them.

"hey what about these?"

I grab them and stare. One says "I LOVE LATE NIGHTS" and the other says,"LET'S HAVE FUN." I sigh.

"what if he doesn't like these?" James taps his chin and smiles suddenly.

"does he by any chance call you any nicknames?" he chuckles as my whole face reheats up.

"y-yea he calls me p-Princess." James whole face splits and he's laughing. Kendalls bursting with laughter to as he holds up a thong that says,"Princess." My whole face is hot as they shove the thongs in my arms. I start mumbling,trying to tell then I don't need thongs but they grab me and pull me to the other side of the store. Kendall grabs a cylinder item and before I know it,a bottle of edible strawberry lube is in my face.

"gonna need this." Kendall smiles.

I swallow hard.

"w-what do you m-mean?"

Kendall smirks and leans in my face. I go to take a step back but bump into James. His hands are placed on my shoulders and Kendall gets closer in my face. He's so close I can see his man-liner,and the filling in his back teeth.

"w-what d-d-do you me-mean?" I repeat. Kendall raises two fingers.

"two words. Nine. Inches."

My heart skips a beat. Shit. That's a LOT. I whimper a bit and Kendall laughs.

"just be prepared."

They both drag me around the store for a while,stopping and wondering if they should buy sex toys,maybe costumes,maybe something that included tying me up. I whine and try and get away but before I know it,I'm shoved into a dressing room with a see through petite coat skirt,and a matching pink corset,and a tiara. I refuse to try it on.

"come on Logan show us!" Kendall calls.

"fuck you!" I yell out at them. I hear people laugh and James bangs on the door.

"come on Princess."

"asshole."

James bangs again. More harder this time.

"Logan try it on or else I'll make you." his words are a bit harsh. I shiver because seeing his muscles,I can tell if he does come in to force me into the clothes I'll probably have some bruises.

I sigh and slip out of the skinny jeans,happy to be free of the tight jeans,and then I pull the skirt on over Carlos's boxers. I struggle for a few minutes with the corset and then I slip the tiara on my head. I'm not to happy as I step out. Kendall and James burst out laughing,my frown increasing. Their eyes are leaking with tears. I growl at them and turn around to change out of the horrible costume. But I'm yanked back by James,who's wiping his eyes.

"y-you gotta strut and show off you stuff in that costume haha." he continues to die of senseless laughter. I roll my eyes as I strut a little in the costume. People turn and look towards the laughter to spot me. I see their glares and their snickers and suddenly I'm darting back to the dressing room with a girlish squeal.

...

"so you know you're gonna bottom right?"

I choke on my super thick milkshake a bit and glare up at James. He's chuckling once more so I scoff and roll my eyes.

"is that a rhetorical question? You know Carlos would never let me top."

"he never let's anyone top."

Kendall's sitting on the other side of me,checking out a small group of girls,who wave and giggle. He winks and nods a bit but doesn't seem to be much interested in them. I turn back to James,only to see his eyes narrowed and the deadly rays of hazel focused on Kendall and those girls. I'm suddenly curious about these two again.

"James do you have a c-"

His hand slaps over my mouth and he glares at me. He already knows what I'm going to say obviously. He gives me a warning with his eyes,as if to say,"say more and I'll cut your tongue out."

I shrug and slurp the milkshake. It's still hasn't melted so it's still to thick. I turn back to James and suddenly I have a horrible question to get revenge on him with.

"so what's Carlos's favorite sex position?" it's James's turn to cough and spit some of his drink out. He looks at me and chuckles.

"do you really wanna know?"

I nod. I actually DO wanna know. I want to to give Carlos a good night. James shrugs and smiles as he chews his straw.

"he's likes to be ridden. He's mostly dominate and fucks them while their laying down or pulls their legs up,but he's absolutely LOVES being ridden."

I chuckle nervously and swallow the large cold lump of ice cream in my throat. Oh gosh Logan what have you gotten yourself into?

...

As soon as James and Kendall drop me off at Carlos's I dart inside to hide the playboy bag,but stop when I realize Carlos is home.

"Logan is that you?" I hear him yell from upstairs. I swallow thickly and glance around. I quickly stash the bag under the couch,pushing it under with my toe as much as I can,before wiping my sweaty hands on my thighs and hurrying up the stairs.

"Logan!"

"I-I'm coming." I go into his study,where he's sitting at a desk. His back is to me and he's on the computer but when I step in he spins around slowly in the chair. He's shirtless,making my eyes bug a bit and my mouth water. Damn those pecs and abs!

He chuckles as his eyes look over me. I suddenly feel self conscious as I remember I'm wearing his clothes. I glance down at my feet,my face heating up,but when I look back up,Carlos is sitting forward,elbows on knees,a dark lusty look as he stares at me. He motions for me to come forward,so I do. I tam a few steps forward,but it gives Carlos enough to grab me by the hips and drag me forward. I squeak by accident and then suddenly he buries his head,nuzzling it into my crotch. I squeak again and my face reheats. I feel all of my blood going down and I realize I'm getting an erection as Carlos uses his teeth to drag my zipper down. He's nuzzling at my boxers now,nipping at my hardening cock. I groan and moan when he licks and sucks on my hard cock. Im whimpering as I'm halfway hard by now and then suddenly he's gone. I whimper and look down at him. He chuckles and yanks me down so I'm sitting on his lap.

"you look so hot in my clothes." he whispers as he starts to slowly edge my shirt up,running my side and then brining it up higher to finally yank it over my head. The shirt is tossed to the floor and Carlos's tongue is dipping into my navel.

"o-oooh c-Carlos!" I moan as I bury my hands in his hair. He chuckles and stops and looks up at my flushed face,then down to my softening cock. I whimper. God I'm so fucking turned on now.

"Caaarrrllloooossss!" I cry and bounce up and down on his lap,feeling his boner. He chuckles and grabs my hips to stop them.

"what do you want baby?"

I bite my lip when I realize what I was getting into with Carlos. Did I want to do this now? No. I wanted to plan it. So as soon as Carlos's hand went for my boxers,I stood,jumping from his lap in such a hurry Carlos looked at me weird.

"what's wrong?"

I quickly shook my head,because if I opened my mouth I would be screaming for Carlos to fuck me. But I want to wait and plan it.

"I-I wanna-w-wait." I let out shakely. My arms tremble,my body is basically begging me to jump him. Carlos smirks and looks at the computer. He turns it off and stands,his three inches over me making me feel so much smaller then I actually was. His hands gripped my body,one in my hair and one on my hip. He yanked my head back with a hard grip on my hair,making me cry out. He squeezed my hip hard and suddenly I was being slammed against the wall. I cried out,the pain was...good? Oh god...

Carlos leaned forward and growled in my ear.

"I know you want it. I can see it in your eyes."

I breathed out heavily.

"c-Carlos..."

"yeah babe?"

I leaned forward and nipped at his bottom lip. He smirked.

"go into your bedroom. Get ready I'll be right back."

**CARLOS POV**

when Logan said that,my heart beat quickened a bit and my erection grew a bit more. When he disappeared from the room I smirked and shook my head. Wow this kid had guys.

I walked to my room slowly,looking for Logan. It took me a second to realize he was downstairs. I stripped and smiled to myself as I stood there in nothing but my black boxers. He wanted it? He was gonna get it.

**LOGANS POV**

As soon as I reached the first floor I stripped,tossing my clothes to the couch. It took me a moment,and after hesitating and blushing hard,I stripped naked and pull the pair of thongs on that read "PRINCESS". I blushed and tried to not look anywhere,except my feet,as I pulled on the skirt and corset,tucking the tiara in my hair. I sighed and smoothed it all down. I felt so nervous. I mean...I'm losing my virginity.

My eyes widen on instinct and I bend down to grab the lube. I hid it behind my back and slowly made my way upstairs,trying to be as quiet as I could. When i got to Carlos's door I stopped and,without looking in,called out to him.

"you ready babe?"

I hear a snicker and Carlos's voice calls out.

"I'm always ready. I'm just wondering if YOU are."

I roll my eyes.

"do you want me or not?"

I hear Carlos growl seductively.

"yes now get. In. Here."

I take in a deep breath and exhale. I'm really doing this. I can do this. I can. I take a step into Carlos's room and peek in. He's laying on the bed,head resting on his head. Hes wearing nothing but boxers,which he's palming himself through. I step all the way into his room and watch his eyes go wide. He sits up immediately and growls.

"Get on this bed."

I chuckle and spin in the small see through skirt. I wiggle my ass a bit,making me feel so slutty. I spin and continue shaking my butt.

"do you want me?"

Carlos's eyes are completely black with lust now,his fists are gripping the comforter hard enough to rip.

"Get. Over. Here."

I slide to the ground and smirk as I face my butt towards him,shaking it as I position myself like a dog. Doggy style. I shake my butt,making the skirt move. Carlos stares hard.

"you're wearing a thong."

I smile and continue shaking. But now I'm doing it so my cheeks are jiggling a bit. Carlos keep staring. I blush but I keep enticing him.

"come on I know you want it." I whisper low. That does it for Carlos. He's down on the floor in less then a second,hands grabbing my thighs,holding them tight enough to bruise. I cry out as he lifts my skirt to fondle and roll my ass oh it feels good.

"Carlos!" I cry out as he smacks my ass. He growls and digs his nails into my mounds as he flips me over. But I realize-were still on the floor.

"carlos?" he stops and looks at me.

"yea?"

"c-can we-th-the bed?" he smiles and lifts me up enough to throw me on his bed. Ah the soft bed feels so much better. I see I'm still holding the lube,so I pass it to Carlos. He smirks.

"James and Kendall told ya my favorite sex position I'm guessing."

My cheeks heat up as I nod. Carlos smiles and leans forward to nip and lick at my earlobe,pulling on it. I can't help my moans.

"I'll have to thank them later." he whispers. His hands travel up my skirt,making my skin tingle as he yanks the skirt off,continuing to my corset. He tugs it down a bit and leans forward,his tongue tracing everywhere.

"o-oohh ca-Carlos-oh!" I cry out as his lips attach to my right nipple. I cry out and bury my hands in his hair. Oh how good it feels! I suddenly realize how hard I am as Carlos moves against my body,making me cry out again. He grins against my nipple and as soon as it's hard and erect he moves to my left one,doing the same and then yanking the corset off. I groan as he continues down,his tongue tracing over my ribs and then to my barely there abs.

When he reaches my hips I groan and arch my back in pleasure. It feels so good! I yank and pull on Carlos's hair,in return making him moan. He sits up for a moment and stares at my thong. He quirks an eyebrow and chuckles.

"princess?"

My whole face heats up.

"James a-and Kendall's idea."

He smiles and leans back down to lick and rub at my erection through my thong. I moan and tug on his hair again. How does he know how to do this so well?

He flips me over and pulls my thong string over my ass cheek,which he slaps and makes me cry out. He rolls them in his hand and keep slapping them. I cry and moan. Why does the pain feels good?

"c-Carlos!"

But then his hands are gone. I turn around to see what he's doing but his hands return. I groan and tense when I realize-his fingers are pressed against my puckered hole. I whimper and Carlos leans over me,his chest to my back.

"shhhh...I'll make it feel great."

Then his fingers go in. I cry out,but it's not as painful as I thought. He's using the lube,thank god. He pumps to fingers in and out,going faster and faster until I'm sweaty and writhing around.

"h-harder-r-right there-" then he crooks his fingers and they rub against something that makes me arch back,screaming. Tears of pleasure run down my face. It feels so good as Carlos abuses that spot over and over,his fingers hitting it rubbing it and just making me scream and cry.

"HARDER HARDER RIGHT THERE! right there!" I cried. I bury my face in the mattress and screamed with all my strength.

"I-IM GONNA-" Carlos flips me over just in time and I cum. I scream and arch my back,tears of pure pleasure run down my face. I settle back and begun crying with pleasure.

"I-it w-w-was so g-good."

Carlos chuckles and stares down at me.

"I didn't even touch your dick. And look at how hard you came." he lifts me up gently,my body limp without any strength. Carlos holds me close and sighs into my ear.

"so gorgeous." his hands run up and down my body,making me sigh in pleasure. Carlos chuckles,kisses my cheek and lifts me up. I don't know what's happening as my head falls back,and then something huge is sliding into me. It stretches me so much and it makes me wince.

"ow-ca-Carlos-I-it's hurts.." Carlos holds me close and pecks my cheek and forehead over and over.

"shhhh...just sit down and relax."

I began crying a little as I do what Carlos says,opening my eyes and looking down at his beautiful,tanned and,may I say,large cock, as he buries it in me. He holds my legs up a bit more,to see my hole more as he stretches me.

He moves my thong around,playing wit it and chuckling. I turn and look at him.

"s-shut up.

"but baby it's so cute."

I wince as he moves a little-by now my body has engulfed him fully-and a tear runs down my cheek. Carlos sees it and kisses it away,pulling my face back to kiss my lips. I sniff and bounce a little on him. He groans and smiles at me.

"doing good babe."

I smile at him,reaching up to fix my tiara and then I continue to bounce. Up and down. I feel his dick slide in and out,and wow does it feel good.

"k-keep going." Carlos whispers. He starts to suck on my neck and shoulder and I can't help but bounce faster. Then it strikes that-that area again! I cry out and began bouncing faster,bringing myself down harder to rub against that spot.

"o-ooh fuck Logan-you-gotta-oh-stop-fuck!"

I bounce harder and faster,my dick bobbing up and down. Im sliding up and down on his cock fast and it's hitting that spot over and over so fast I'm abusing it. Im crying in pleasure again and I can feel my stomach twist and burn in pleasure.

"CARLOS!"

"FUCK! LOGAN!"

"OH FUCK-FUCK ME!"

suddenly I'm grasped by Carlos around the chest and flipped,so my cheek and best are pressed to the mattress,my ass high in the air as Carlos is leaning over me,thrusting in and out hot and fast.

"R-RIGHT THERE-HARDER!" I scream as he pounds my ass. He grabs my ass and squeezes hard so my tears are a mix of pain and pleasure.

"CARLOS!"

"FUCK!LOGAN!"

my stomach is burning. My whole body is tingling and the pleasure that is surging through my body is so good. I feel myself being pushed over the edge again but I'm not there yet. When Carlos attaches his lips to my neck,sucks and then bites extremely hard,sucking once more and bites again.

I cry out.

"FUCK CARLOS! I'M CUMMING!" I scream and I release hard. I cum all over the comforter beneath me and cry out. I'm ready to pass out and fall to the bed,except Carlos still has a hard grip on my hips. But as he sees me release I feel him shake and then-

"OHFUCK!" I feel him release deep inside me,spraying everywhere,his liquid spraying out from my tight hole and then running down my legs. Carlos holds onto my hips and sits me up,holding me against him,and tilting my head back to push his tongue in my mouth and kiss me,sucking on my lips,before continuing to my neck,sucking and licking. He places kisses everywhere,from my shoulder to my chest and then ending on my lips. With one last kiss,he let's go and we both fall backward,me landing on top of him. He wraps his arms around me and sighs gently.

"best...night...of my...life." I whisper. He smiles and kisses me over and over again.

"Carlos?"

He inhales deeply before looking at me.

"yeah?"

I swallow hard and hesitate. I hope...I hope he won't hate me. I turn around a bit to stare into his chocolately-brown eyes and I sigh happily. I feel perfect here. In his arms.

"Carlos I love you."

My eyes slip shut,but before I fall asleep,I feel Carlos lean close and kiss me,draping the blanket over us. He kisses me and sighs. His voice is faint as I slip deeper into sleep. Then three faint words that make my body tingle as sleep overwhelms me.

"I love you."

**R&R! hope ya enjoyed!anybody wanna help out I could use more ideas in this story and my other one,Right Thru Me,please!**

**NOW GIVE ME REVIEWS OR I'LL SEND MY BUNNY ARMY AFTER YOU!**

**()() ()() ()()**

**_(="=)_(="=)_(="=)**

**( . ) ( . ) ( . )**

**((")((") ((")((") ((")((") **

**AND DON'T FORGET THEIR SIDEKICK PANDA!**

**00**

**_(.)_**

**( ((,,)((,,)**

**((,,,)_((,,,)**

**REVIEW BITCHES! I LOVE YOU! IM INSANE! BYE LOVE YOU!**

**REVIEW OR I'LL SEND MY BUNNY ARMY AFTER YOU! **

**NOT KIDDING I CRAVE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU BYE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well everyone seemed to enjoy the sex scene! I hope it wasn't too rushed! It took forever to type too ha-ha. Well if you have any ideas I could definitely use them! After a while you can't think up any more ideas you've used them all. If you have any idea for a chapter or maybe just a part please PM me or possibly put it in your reviews. Thanks so much!**

**By the way...I could use some help. (Hides) I'm having a guy problem. My friend and I like each other, but a few problems...**

**1. He was homeschooled.**

**2. Doesn't have his cell phone anymore because his dad is horrible.**

**3. I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE LIVES!**

**I text him all the time but he never responds though! If you don't understand...well this guy...feels like he's the one. He understands me and listens to me. I see no flaws in him at all. What should I do? I haven't heard from him in almost 2 months. :...( Any ideas? I could seriously use some help!**

**And also I very embarrassed to admit it but I'm bisexual and I've thinking about asking my friend out. (I CAN'T WAI T FOR MY GUY FRIEND FOREVER!) She is also bisexual and I am curious. Should I go for it? I could use some help!**

**Thanks anyway. I could also use ideas for my story if you have any. Thanks!**

**NOW TO THE SEXY CARGANESS!**

**Carlos POV**

**When I woke up the next morning, Logan's face was pressed to my chest and I could hear his light breathing. I chuckled and gently wrapped my arms around his thin frame, snuggling him deeper into my chest. He moved, and his leg brushed against my crotch, making me groan as I realized I had morning wood. Logan kept moving around, whimpering in his sleep, rubbing against it. I couldn't help myself and I accidentally thrusted my hips up. Logan's eyes snapped open and he blinked sleepily. He gently lifted his head and looked at me. He still wore the tiara, so it slipped down his head a bit as he continued to blink sleepily. I smiled and gently ruffled his hair, making him smile.**

**"Good morning." I watched him yawn and snuggle back into my chest.**

**"Good morning, Carlos."**

**"How's my princess doing?" I chuckle and gently drag my fingers through his hair.**

**"Good, good." he yawns again.**

**"What time is it?"**

**I raised my eyes from my little bunny to the clock beside my bed. Only seven in the morning?**

**"You can go back to bed it's a little too early." I yawn myself and gently shut my eyes.**

**"Okay. I love you Carlos."**

**"I love you, too."**

**Logan's still for a moment before he quickly squirms sits up. His eyes are wide and his tiara has slipped down ever more. He stares at me with a dropped jaw. **

**"y-you l-love me?"**

**I smile and nod, bringing my hands up to his hips and gripping them gently. I tug gently at his thong, squeezing his hips and smiling as I trace my hands up and down his body.**

**"Yes. Yes my little Logie-Bear. I love you."**

**Logan's lip is trembling and his eyes are filling. I spring forward and grab him, holding him to my chest, tucking his head into my shoulder. His body is quivering and shaking as he starts crying.**

**"Shhhh..." **

**I try and calm him down. It takes a few minutes when his breathing returns to normal and he leans back to look at me. His eyes are wide and wet, tears dripping down his cheeks. I lean close and kiss them away.**

**"My poor Logie-bear. Don't worry. I'll take care of you." **

**I hug him and kiss him slowly,licking his bottom lip and then continuing kissing him. Logans hiccups and kisses me,and holds my face,making the kiss deeper and more passionate. Logan sighs into the kiss and rolls his hips back and forth gently,rubbing my still hard morning wood. **

**I groan into the kiss and stop,slowly pulling away to toss my head back and moan loudly. Logan smiles and begins thrusting his hips into mine. I groan and grip his hips hard,feeling his hard erection rub against mine. I squeeze my eyes shut in euphoric pleasure. How good it feels!**

**I can't stand it anymore and finally I lift him gently and throw him down on his back on the bed. He groans as I hover over him,where I kiss his lips and go down with my tongue,kissing and licking all over his chest. Logans moans are loud and he grabs fistfuls of my hair,yanking it hard.**

**Oh god I didn't realize I had such a thing for people pulling my hair. It feels good as he yanks gently,his mouth open in a "O" and moans spilling from his mouth. I stop at his nipple,where I suck,nip,and lick at his nipple,making the pink bud go hard in my mouth. I lick all around it and then stop,doing the same to his other one. He tugs at my hair and I stop,my mouth over his nipple,doing nothing as I stare up at my princess. With drool leaking down his open mouth,eyes shut and cheeks tinted pink,I can't help but grow impossibly harder as I pull off his chest. I trace my hands down his body and smile.**

**"you're so fucking hot." I growl and lean back over,sticking my tongue out and dragging it down his body.**

**"o-oohhh-ooh Carlos!"**

**Logans moaning and squirming around now. I know he's getting close because he's practically screaming. I smile and continue to his waist,where I lick at his hip bones,finally I bite down hard. Logan screams and chums hard, soaking his thong, a few drops hitting my face. I groan and smile, before I continue nibbling and biting at his hips. He groans hard and I watch as he becomes hard once more.**

**I finally can't take it. I travel to his thong and, using my teeth I yank it off, down his legs and I sit there with his thong in my mouth. Logan's eyes go wide as he stares at me.**

**"u-ugh Carlos!"**

**I smile and drop his underwear, spitting into my hand and slicking my erection. I press to his still stretched hole and I thrust in fast. I instantly strike Logan's prostrate, because he shoots forward and wraps his arms around my neck, sucking on my neck. I groan and hold his hips, thrusting up as Logan thrusts down. Oh the pleasure!**

**I continue thrusting up, Logan thrusting down hard. We're both groaning and moaning, and Logan's dick is bobbing against my abdomen. I groan and bite down hard on his neck, sucking and biting, before pulling off and looking at my art work. Logan's crying with pleasure as I abuse his prostrate, and I can't help but look at his hickey and growl in his ear.**

**"You're MINE."**

**And Logan screams. He releases all over my stomach, and a few thrusts later I release deep inside of him, making his eyes roll back into his head. We fall onto the bed, groaning and trying to catch our breath. **

**"I...really do...love you...Logie-Bear." I smile as he smiles and snuggle into my chest. A few minutes later I can't help but look down at him and smile. I kiss his forehead and sigh happily as I put my arms behind my head and lay back.**

**But Logan starts kissing my chest and then he looks up at me. I look back to him and smile, too. I smirk as a thought comes to mind and I wrap my arm around him.**

**"Wanna take a shower?"**

**Logan smiles widely and I stand up out of bed, but I turn and look at Logan, who's lying in the bed with a strange look on his face.**

**"Logie what's wrong?"**

**Logan swallows hard and smiles shakily.**

**"I-I can't get up."**

**I laugh and pick him up to carry us to the shower.**

**...**

**After a nice, warm and, might I say, pleasant shower, I dragged Logan downstairs. I forced the skinny boy to eat something before I drug him onto my living room and threw him down in my couch.**

**We turned the TV onto a hockey game for a little bit, trying to focus on something besides the other. But pretty soon I'm paying back on top of Logan, thrusting my hips against his and making him moan. His cute little cheeks were tinted pink, his large cute doe eyes were locked on me, his lips red and swollen. **

**We only wore sweatpants, and boxers for me, because when I felt Logan's ass, I realized he was wearing another thong. I pulled off of his hickey covered neck to bite and nip at his lips, before licking my way up to his earlobe.**

**"Really another thong?"**

**Logan gasped and pushed his ass further down into the couch, blushing and turning away from me. I began to laugh and pulled him forward to kiss me as I rubbed our growing erections together. Logan moaned hard.**

**"Oh what nice sounds."**

**I groaned, before pushing my hands down Logan's sweatpants and I pulled and messed with his thong. Logan threw his head back and groaned as I rubbed and stroked him through the thin material, which I pushed aside. I grasped his erection, loving how the weight and warmth of it felt perfect in my hand. I groaned harder and began rocking our hips together. I could tell Logan was getting close, because I was, too. **

"**Ah-ah-ah-ooohhhh!' I watched Logan's face, ready to see the look on his face when I made him release. But just at the right moment-the front door was banged on and it came open with a crash as Logan cried out, releasing in his sweatpants. I looked up at my open door and glare as my two idiotic friends; Kendall and James come in, chuckling as they glance between me, Logan, and Logan's cum stained sweatpants. James sits down on my recliner and laughs.**

"**You guys are a bunch of horn dogs."**

**I glare at him and move into a sitting position, where I yank Logan up and cradle him into my chest. Logan whimpers a little and when I look down he's staring at me. If anybody asked me what I was thinking of at the moment he gave me such an innocent and gorgeous look, I would probably scar their sex fantasies for life. I cuddle Logan closer and look up at my two stupid friends. Kendall was sitting on James' lap and they were both watching us.**

"**Alright what do you want?" I growl at them, because really I'd rather be fucking Logan until he was hoarse from screaming and couldn't move. Wait, he already couldn't. OH, well. Logan groaned as I moved his body into a different position, since he still couldn't move. He whimpered a little but I kissed his forehead.**

"**It's okay baby."**

"**You guys need to get outside and out of the bedroom. I'm pretty sure it aint healthy for you." Kendall chuckled as I pulled Logan close and slipped my tongue inside his mouth. He moaned, and whimpered, making James and Kendall chuckle and snicker at him. I let one of my hands go and gave the two boys a finger as I dragged Logan to his numb feet. By now, Kendall and James are dying laughing on top of each other. I drag Logan up the stairs, holding him awkwardly in my arms. I drag him down into our bedroom and throw him on the bed. I turn and yell down the stairs.**

"**LOCK THE DOOR ON YOUR WAY OUT!" and then I turn and slam my door behind me, launching myself onto the bed to pleasure the boy.**

**~~~~~~~ An hour later~~~~~~~**

**I stepped from my bathroom and dragged my towel down my wet body. I ruffled my hair with the towel before dropping it and making my way over to my bed, nude. Logan was lying under my sheets, which were wrapped around him, covering him from the waist and up. He was lying on his back, and playing with his new phone. I'm glad he liked it. I can't stand the thought of him being in trouble somewhere and not being able to contact me somehow. I smiled at my gorgeous boyfriend, watching him stare at his phone and blush, trying not to look at my naked body. I leaned over and kissed his forehead. Watching him smirk. He glanced up at me, and I smiled, chuckling at how pink his cheeks were. But suddenly his face went serious.**

"**Carlos?"**

**I turned from my dresser.**

"**Yea?" I slipped my shirt on and watched as he stood from his bed. He dropped the sheet and came over to stand behind me, where he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek.**

"**I was wondering…"I turned my head and watched him bite his lip.**

"**Baby if ya gonna ask me something ya gotta spit it out."**

**Logan pressed his body closer to mine and kissed along my neck. Fuck, wasn't I the dominant one?**

"**Is there any chance…we can go on a date?"**

**I pulled my jeans on and quickly turned around to grab Logan, holding him by the wrists. He whimpered as I eyed him with a smirk.**

"**Ya want a date?" I smirked as I yanked him close and kissed him along the underside of his neck. He moaned loudly. **

"**Y-y-yes oh Carlos…"**

**But I yanked off his neck and smiled. Logan whimpered and jerked, pratically begging for more. I chuckled to myself as I tossed Logan a pair of clothes. He caught them and stared at me confused. I winked at him.**

"**Let's get ready for our…date."**

**After dragging Logan outside and into my car, we drove around for a little while. He seemed unsure of it all but I would do anything for my little Logie. But as we got closer to town, he shrunk more into the seat. I realized he was probably scared. He kept staring out the window and finally I leaned over and tapped him on the shoulder. Making him jump.**

"**y-yea?**

"**Why ya so scared baby?"**

**I watched Logan shrug and turn back to the window. But I wasn't gonna let him keep it in. I grabbed him at a stop light and turned him towards me. His large brown eyes stared at me and his lip trembled.**

"**What's wrong?"**

**Logan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.**

"**w-what if someone sees us?"**

**It's my turn to shrug.**

"**So what?"**

**Logan stared out the windshield and I continued on, searching for a place to head to. It was getting late and clubs and bars were opening up.**

"**Well some people…like you to…and what if they-"**

"**Nobody's gonna touch you baby. I'm gonna make sure of that." I growl. I look over at him and see his small smile forming, before he turns back to the window. I won't let anybody touch my Logan. **

**I decided to take Logan to a bar that was also a grill. He wasn't so sure, because it was called 'Bikinis'(1) and the waitresses were decked out in tight shorts that hung down on their bodies and bikini tops that barely covered their breasts. I didn't like the place much, the girls always flirted with me and I didn't like it, but the food was good. And I also decided to show the girls what's what. I dragged Logan to a booth and sat him down, sitting opposite of him and chuckling as he stared at the scantily-clad girls. One girl, a fake platinum blonde with a tan who wore a miniskirt that was light blue and hung low on her hips. Her top was a small bikini top that didn't cover enough of her large double-D's. She bended over towards us, her breasts hanging low and in my face as she took our orders. She came back with our drinks a few minutes later, pressing her breasts closer to my face.**

**I ignored it and rolled my eyes at her, but when I looked up at Logan he was blushing hard and his eyes were focused on the table. I chuckled and reached over, putting my fingers under his chin and lifting his head. He looked at me and then glanced at our waitress, who was taking another person's order.**

"**Do you think she's pretty?" he whispered. I rolled my eyes and stroked his cheek.**

"**Course not she's nothing but a slut. I love you Logan don't forget that."**

**Logan smiled and started to lean closer when he glanced up. The waitress had come back with our food. She gave me a wink as she set my plate in front of me and pushed her breasts a bit closer to my face. I swear to god I'm about ready to rip this bitches tits off. When she leaves I see Logan's eyes head downwards again and he starts eating his burger quietly. He inhales his food fast, because well the poor kid was so damn skinny that one day I feared I would crush his ribs or something during sex. He sat back and burped, blushing as a few people glanced over. I smirked. He was just to fucking cute.**

"**Your burger good?" I questioned through a mouthful of steak. Logan nodded and smiled at me, his gaze dropping to his plate when the waitress appeared, once again, by my side. She smiled at me and trailed her fingers over my shoulder.**

"**Y'all enjoy your steak?" she smiled, her eyes focused on me. Her fingers kept trailing down my arm and I was really getting annoyed. I narrowed my eyes at her. Not helping obviously. **

"**Yea it was fine." I said through gritted teeth. She laughed.**

"**I'll give your compliments to the chef."**

**I nodded and looked at Logan, who was staring at the waitress with a bit of envy. I was ready to turn and tell this slut to get off of me when she leaned close, her hair falling around me, and she pressed a card into my hand.**

"**My name's Ashley by the way. Here's my number, "she leaned closer, "if you ever maybe want to see me **_**out**_** of uniform." That did it.**

**I stood quickly and she backed up, watching in confusement as I ripped the card up and threw it on the table. She stared at the pieces of paper before turning to me with anger.**

"**What the hell!"**

**I said nothing. Instead I leaned down and grabbed Logan, who had been staring at the ground, and I dragged his face up to meet mine. I smashed out lips together, teeth clashing as our tongues rubbed together. God this kid could do crazy shit with his tongue. I watched out of the corner of my eye as the waitress backed up and sneered.**

"**ew gross!" she turned and ran away, making me pull off Logan and chuckle. I looked down to see a string attaching our lips together, so I licked it off. Logan blushed deeply, before I picked him up and carried him to the car.**

**I didn't know what to afterwards. I'd never really gone out on dates; I just picked up some sluts at a club, took them home, banged their asses, and sent the boys away in the morning. This was really different for me. I ended up parking us in a random club and dancing for a while. Logan was a little off at first about it, telling me we weren't old enough to drink or even to get into a club. It took a while to convince him but when I did I got us in.**

**Hell, it was my club I could get in whenever I wanted. Once inside, I lead Logan to a back corner table. We sat down and watched all the people out on the floor grind and bump and drop to the music before I stood and grabbed us a few drinks. I came back to find Logan gone, discovering him a minute later being pulled into the ground. I chuckled and decided to hang back and watch what would happen. A drink was pushed towards him and people danced and grinded against him. It was a funny sight, watching my poor bunny sit out there, a weird drink in hand and strangers around him. He tasted the drink, gave a look and continued sipping it. Which reminded me…?**

**I grabbed my own drink and sat there sipping it, the buzz filling my body as I watched Logan start dancing. It took a while and a few drinks for Logan to become a sweaty mess in his skinny jeans and leather jacket I made him wear, the jacket slipping off one shoulder to reveal his shirt was slipping to. It showed his chest and I licked my lips in appreciation that my torso was wider than his. He was sweaty and dancing like a slut, and I was so ready to get out there and grind against that ass of his. But I was stopped when I noticed a large guy walking towards Logan. He was taller than me, a bit wider, and he looked older. Much older. Like twenty-eight or something. I didn't like the looks of him and I quickly stood. By the time I reached him he had started to drag my drunk boyfriend away, into the crowd, forcing me to slide through sweaty, humping bodies to find him. When I did, my anger shot like a rocket. This man, this stranger, this nasty perv had his hands on Logan's hips, and I could tell Logan was in a bit of pain from the hard grip on his hips as the man forced him to lean over a table in front of a group of people and grinded hard against him. Logan was whimpering and his eyes were squeezed shut in fear.**

**I darted forward and swung hard at the guy, his fist hitting his face as he stumbled backwards, giving me an opportunity to kick him in the stomach, making him fall on his ass. I swung my foot and kicked him, before I sat down on him and punched the fucker's face in. he passed out cold from the hit, and I stood, breathing heavily as I grabbed Logan and dragged him out the building, into my car. He whimpered and cried into my shoulder as soon as we were in the car.**

"**I-it hurt b-bad Carlos!"**

"**I know." I whispered sadly. I could tell he was remembering his almost-rape from his dad and friends and I pulled him closer, to cuddle him into my chest. I kissed his head and sighed.**

"**I'll take care of you logie. I promise."**

"**F-forever?"**

**I chuckled and kissed him again.**

"**Forever."**

"**And ever?"**

**I chuckled once more.**

"**Yes, now get your ass in the backseat because I hope you know you looked like a porn star out on that floor."**

**I heard him giggle and he clumsily climbed into the cars backseat. I climbed back a few moments later, discarding my jacket on the floor. I did the same with his jacket and yanked his shirt off his head. I dropped it and went for my shirt as Logan's hands went to his jeans, fumbling drunkily with the button and zipper as he yanked them down, over his ass and off. My eyes bugged when I realized he was wearing his thong still. I growled and leaned down to grab it with my teeth and toy with it. Logan moaned and I licked my tongue over the thin cloth covering his crotch. **

"**c-Carlos-"**

**I snapped his thong and smiled.**

"**Fuck I love when you wear these. You look so fuckable."**

**I tore my boxers off and dragged his thong off. I flipped him over, kissing my way down his back. I spread his wonderful pale globes, rubbing them in my hands, and looked at his hole.**

"**You seem stretched enough from earlier." I whispered and sat up, grabbing my hard cock and guiding it it to his hole. Logan whimpered and I ruffled his hair. Then I pushed him and Logan's moans had never been sweeter. I couldn't resist-his tight walls felt so good. I grabbed his shoulder and began pounding him hard, striking his prostrate. He was screaming, twisting to look behind him and watch. Fuck! So good! I was moaning loud and felt ready to come when Logan pushed me out. I growled at him and watched him as he sat up on his knees, his doe eyes black with lust. He crawled to me and smiled.**

"**I wanna ride you."**

**I smirked and slid down to lay down in the small backseat. Logan stood over me, reaching down to grasp my warm hard length, helping him as he guided himself on to it. He lowered himself on to it and he groaned as he slid down. It took him a moment to engulf me completely but when he did, he started bouncing like crazy, riding me hard, my length sliding in and out fast, striking his area. He threw his head back and started screaming and moaning in pleasure, which was what I was doing. We both gripped each other hard and moaned and cried out from so much pleasure.**

"**C-Carlos!"**

"**Yea baby? FUCK! Ride my dick!"**

"**Ca-Caw-Car-Carlos!"**

"**FUCK YES!"**

**I looked up to see Logan's eyes squeezed shut and suddenly his body spasmed and he came, his cock going stiff and spraying all over me, hitting my chest and neck. Oh I loved it. He rode me a few more times before I released inside of him, making him groan as I slid out from him, my cum running out his hole and down his legs. He flopped down on top of me and yawned.**

"**No more drinkie." He whispered. I chuckled when I realized he was referring to how drunk he was. I patted his head and kissed my slumbering Logan. **

"**That's right no more drinkie."**

"**Wuv you, Carlos."**

"**Love you to."**

**SORRY IF THE ENDING SUCKED I ENDED UP FINISHING THIS AT LIKE 3 AM HOPE YA LIKED IT!**

**Bikinis is an actual bar and grill I went to in Austin, Texas (I was born there) and it's exactly how I described it. Sixth Street in Austin is FUN!**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N

You guys really like my story thanks! I could use some more reviews: / I feel horrible sometimes when I see people with, like, 400 reviews and the most vie gotten is 120 reviews. Not very flattering to me. Please leave your thoughts of my story so I can understand if it's good or bad!

Thanks

-Myranda.

Logan's POV

"Oh god, I have such a headache." I groaned and rubbed my head, my head dizzy and my vision hurting as I slid into a seat in third period, Science. Carlos sat next to me at the table we were sharing, twisting around on his stool. I yawned and laid my head down on the desk as Carlos chuckled at me.

"You're the moron who drank so much." Carlos chuckled, making me lift my hand to flip him off. Carlos is laughing hard, making me turn away from him, but he reaches over and pulls me close. I groan as I get dizzy from my hangover and I have the feeling of vomiting.

"Carrrllloooossss…" I whine. Suddenly the bell rings and students file into the room, making me groan as the loud noises fill my ears and make them ring. I lay my head down and sigh as the teacher starts jotting stuff down. I really don't want to be here today but Carlos insisted that I missed enough school. But I felt too sick. I pressed my notebook into Carlos's face and groaned.

"Take my notes."

"Take your own damn notes." He chuckled. I slapped him and groaned.

"You owe me." I growled but Carlos kept pushing my notebook towards me. Finally I lifted my head and opened my eyes wide, making my lip tremble and I gave him an innocent look. Carlos narrowed his eyes at me and growled.

"Fine. I swear you're going to kill me with that look one day." He growled as he flipped open my notebook and started jotting down notes as I laid my head down once more and continued slumbering

By lunch I was beginning to come around from the hangover.

I leaned over and vomited in the toilet, groaning as Carlos rubbed my back.

"You okay?"

I nodded and whined as I grabbed my head.

"Never again. Never. "Carlos chuckled behind me as he lifted my head out of the toilet and kissed my forehead. He pulled me close and I sighed as I leaned my head against his shoulder. He led me from the horrible public bathroom and into the noisy lunch room. Carlos led me to a table where Kendall and James sat. A few more people were clustered around the large table. I recognized them as a few popular kids, like Jett, Dak, a blonde named Jo, a punk looking girl named Lucy and a brunette named Camille. I knew Camille was nice, because despite not being friends we sometimes talked. But the others glanced at me, and glared a bit as Carlos sat down. He smiled at me and motioned for me to sit down. I went to slide a chair out but Carlos stopped me.

"uh-huh." Then he patted his lap. I blushed and looked at everyone.

"Carlos!" I hissed at him. He just smirked up at me and chuckled before grabbing my hips and forcing me down on his lap. I squealed a little from the sudden pull and felt my face heat up as I stared at everyone around me.

"So," he wrapped his arms around my waist, "does anybody here know Logan?"

"Yea he's your new fuck." Jett whispered, making my face heat up even more. I twisted to see Carlos's eyes dark with anger. I put my hands over his and squeezed hard, hoping he would get the point. He did and I felt his grip on me lessen.

"Did you two have fun yesterday?" Kendall chucked, breaking the awkward silence. I nodded but Carlos went all out and decided to tell everyone everything.

"Yea we went to that bar down on Eighth Street called Bikinis and I ended up cussing some slut out." I saw Jo raise an eyebrow at that. Carlos pulled me closer, pressing my body down on his lap and leaned back in his chair. I accidentally groaned when I felt his bulge rub against my ass and I looked away as everyone stared at me.

"Oh that reminds me, "Carlos chuckled, "we went to some club and Logan got drunk as fuck-"

I knew where he was heading.

"Carlos-"I warned.

"And I ended up fucking him in the back seat." Everyone around the table groaned in disapproval. I could practically feel Carlos glaring at them, because before I knew it, he was shoving a few dollars into my hand and pushing me gently off his lap.

"Baby goes grab something to eat."

I looked at the money and back at Carlos.

"But I'm not hungry."

"You need some meat on ya bones."

"but-"

"Just go." He hissed. I whimpered and turned and scurried. He yelled at me. It kinda hurt, because the look he gave me made me feel like he didn't want me around. Was he going to say something bad about me? Was he going to dump me? I suddenly felt tears appearing behind my eyes when I thought about it. I couldn't stand the thought of having to return to my dad's house. The thought of being beaten and nearly starved to death made me whimper, making the lunch lady I was paying my pizza for give me a weird look. I took the slice and scurried away once more; staring at the floor and hoping no one noticed I was trying not to cry. I looked up though when I got close enough to the table, hearing a few noises and found Jett on the table, his nose bloody as Carlos had a grip on his shirt and his fist raised. A few chairs were knocked over and Kendall and James were holding Dak, Lucy, and Jo back.

"Don't you EVER say something bad about him again?" Carlos screamed.

"Why? He's nothing but a simple fuck!"

"No he's much more than that!" and Carlos punches Jett hard. I gasp as a small crack is heard and Carlos looks up. My tears slide down my face and I take a step back as Carlos releases Jett, who rolls over and groans. Carlos makes a move to come near me but Jo pushes past him and slaps me hard. I cry out and drop my food as Jo gets in my face.

"You stupid ass this is your entire fault!" I see how mad she is and I slide to the ground, sobbing as Jo looms over me, screaming. She's yanked back and Carlos gets in her face. I can see how angry he is and I cease my crying. Carlos is holding Jo by the collar of her shirt and I can see he's basically ready to smack the girl. I slowly stand and grab his arm, gently pulling him back.

"Carlos."

He doesn't say anything.

"Carlos, please."

He turns and looks at me.

"Come on its okay."

Carlos slowly lets go and I cling to him. I start leading him from the lunchroom, pushing him out a school door and into the parking lot. I put him in the car and slide into the passenger's seat, not knowing what to do. I bite my lip and look at him. His eyes are still dark and I can see his fists are clenched. He's starting to scare me, so I gently lift his wrist and slide my fingers into his clenched fist. It takes a moment but when I get it done he's gripping my hand hard, tears popping up. Suddenly Carlos looks at me, his eyes dark.

"No one, not even the lowest person on earth, should ever say anything bad about ya."

I bite my lip again and turn away, to look out the window but Carlos grips my chin and pulls me back over to kiss me hard, smashing our lips together. The kiss is passionate and sweet as he moves his lips against mine. I weave my fingers through his hair and sigh into the kiss, when suddenly Carlos is leaning more into the kiss and his hand scrabbles for my seat lever. The seat fly's back, disconnecting our lips. Carlos wastes no time and straddles me, trailing his hands down my body, and grabbing the sides of my white button up. He yanked it and all the buttons went flying as he trailed his lips down my chest, going downwards and kissing hard. I groan and throw my head back as he pinches my nipples, rubbing them hard. I whimper and Carlos comes back up, kissing my lips and making me exhale.

"No one, no one can see what I see Logan." I lean forward and wrap my arms around his neck, kissing up and down his neck and onto his jawline. He groans and tugs on my hair.

"I love you Logan."

"I-I love you to, Carlos."

Carlos slides off my lap and into his seat, smiling at me as he turns the engine on.

"Come on lets go grab ya something to eat and head home."

The next day I was a little scared to head back to school, but I did. Everyone stared at me in first period when I strode in, mainly because I was wearing Carlos's clothes. All my clothes were dirty, so I walked in wearing black skinny jeans with chains on them and a black t-shirt that was just black. I wore black converse and Carlos gave me a black wristband to wear.

I'm never letting him dress me again. The looks I got were horrible and someone tripped me on my way to my seat. I wiped my face, hoping I wasn't crying and wished Carlos was here. I scooped everything up and rushed to my seat. Jo was in my class and she gave me a death glare, before chuckling and turning to a group of kids next to her.

"Look who's trying to fit in."

I shut my eyes and exhaled. I could make it through this. I felt a paper ball hit my head. I could make it through this.

Second period went by fast enough and I bolted as fast as I could. I darted to my locker fast and opened it, grabbing my book and running to science. I slid into my stool and glanced around hurriedly. Carlos wasn't here yet so I kinda just sat there and waited until he came in. I started to worry when the bell rang and ten minutes into class I was nearly in tears. The door opened and hit the wall with so much fury I could hear the knob break. Carlos strode in, his face in a fury of anger, but calming when he saw me. I smiled a little when he slid onto the stool next to me. He looked up at the teacher, who was frowning, and nodded.

"Continue teach."

The teacher growled at him and lifted her clipboard.

"As I was saying, over the next two weeks we'll be working on a project to do with magnets..."her voice trails off and I tone her out as I glance over at Carlos.

"Hey what happened?" I whisper out the side of my mouth.

"Nothing to worry about baby. "He whispers back. I smile and slide my hand into his. But halfway through the lecture Carlos gets bored. I can see him looking around, trying to find something to do. He starts tapping me and whispering things that are making me blush. I decided to ignore him and focus on my notes when I felt his breath on my ear and his hand on my thigh.

"Did I ever tell you, you look extremely hot in my clothes?"

I feel his hand moving and I startle, dropping my pencil.

"Carlos. What are you-"

"I mean seriously hot. Your ass looks so tight in those jeans."

And suddenly his hand is moving onto my crotch. I groan and cover my mouth as the teacher glances back at us.

"Logan if you have something to say why don't you tell the class?"

My whole face heats up and I quickly shake my head. The teacher nods and I push Carlos's hand off.

"stop." I hiss. He growls and turns away from me. I sigh and try to pay attention to the teacher.

"For this project we'll be pairing up into partners." I jerk back and look around the room. Partners? From the show me and Carlos pulled yesterday, im pretty sure 98% of the class hated me, the other 2% being Carlos and the teacher. I glance at Carlos and sigh.

"What's wrong baby?" he looks at me.

I hang my head.

"Partners."

"Logan Mitchell will be paired with Emily Johnson." I groaned and stood slowly, grabbing my backpack and sitting next to Emily. When I looked back Carlos had an emo kid next to him. And I could see he wasn't happy. I swallowed and turned to look at Emily, but her eyes were focused behind me, and they were wide with fear. When I turned, Carlos was behind me and he had the emo kid in hand.

"Dude what the fuck?" the kid yelled but he threw him down and looked at Emily.

"He's your partner now." She nodded quickly, in fear and Carlos grabbed me and dragged me back to my original seat. When we were back there I glanced at him.

"Thanks."

Carlos smiles and leans over to softly kiss Logan.  
>"Anything for my logie -bear"<p>

Review


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n**

**Hi guys**

**I'm back! Blech I'm sorry but I have to tell you…my mom said if I didn't keep my grades above B's this year I'm getting everything taken again. -_- go figure. Well anyways I'll still be able to update with my iPod but I'm just saying JUST IN CASE! BE WARNED! Oh and tee-hee I added myself in this chapter because I'm a huge bitch like that. ;)**

**And yeah I didn't ask my friend to be my girlfriend. I chickened out. Sides she doesn't like me (despite kissing me yesterday it was only a "HI I MISSED YOU!" kiss):/ and my friend has been gone for nearly three months T_T I miss him! WHAT DO I DO? HELP ME!**

**I still need ideas for my story but other than that thanks please keep reviewing and I hope you like it!**

Logan's POV

_I awoke and glanced around the room, instantly feeling my heart sink when I saw my old room. I looked down, realizing my arm was broken again. I frowned. It had healed, though. I glanced at my room and felt sadness creep over me. I curled up on my dirty mattress of a bed and sobbed hard into my knees. Had it all been a dream? Everything? _

_I sobbed harder, my sobs wracking my body. The tears dribbled down my face and I let them fall without shame. I hated it, hated it all! What did I do to deserve this? I stood my knees weak as I stand to leave my room. I walk out into the living room, and stop. My dad is standing with his back to me, a bottle in his hands. He turns around and faces me. I see, despite the bottle in hands, he is sober. He glares at me and throws the bottle, barely missing my head and smashing into the wall. I cry and dodge it, crouching and staying still. I'm so scared at the moment but I know there's no point. I'm just going to end up regretting whatever I say or do._

_My dad stomps towards me fast and growls in my face. I whimper and look away._

"_The spick never loved you." I flinch. I hate when people say such racist things. It's horrible. I whimper and back away from him, him taking a step for every two steps I take. I'm backed into a wall, making me whimper harder and more tears dribble down my face._

"_He never cared for you…just like your mom. She left you, Logan." I push myself against the wall and sob as I slide down it. My dad looms over me, glaring down menacingly at me. He grins evilly and grabs my broken arm, twisting it, making me scream. Hot tears roll down my face and I realize I'm at his mercy._

"_p-please-stop-i-it-hurts-"_

"_No one loves you, Logan. I never did, your mom never did, and Carlos never did. You're nothing." He hisses. I sob harder and shut my eye. I suddenly feel his hands around my neck and my eyes shoot open. I look up at him as his hands tighten, shutting off my air. He lifts me off the ground, above his head, watching me kick and squirm. I sob, but it's hard because I'm running out of air. I scream and cry and kick hard, trying to hit my dad._

"_Pathetic. Look at you. PATHETIC!" he screams. I sob and when he drops me, I land on the floor hard. I scream harder when his foot comes in contact with my side. He keeps kicking, aiming for my face, sides, stomach, anywhere. I sob and spit up the blood running from my mouth. Darkness creeps around the edges of my eyes. I cry harder when he sits on my chest and attempts to strangle me again. I scratch at his hands and scream as I slowly die._

"_NO!"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

I jerk up and scream, scratching at my throat for the hands that are there, but it takes me a moment to realize the hands are holding my wrists. The weight is still on my body, but I'm sitting up now. It's a bit lighter, too. I can't move and I'm waving my arms around. I can't breathe. Oh, god I can't breathe!

"Logan!"

I stop and slowly open my eyes, to see Carlos sitting over me, his hard face scrunched up into a deep frown. He's holding me down, holding my wrists. I feel a few tiny heated spots on my neck and I realize I'm bleeding. He was stopping me from scratching my neck open.

I inhale deeply and look around. I'm in Carlos's- err, well, now OUR- bedroom and I let out a large sob fall from my lips. Carlos stands up off of me and watches me as I lean over and sob into my hands.

"Logan?"

"i-it-was-h-h-horrible!" I can't speak I'm crying so hard. I feel Carlos's two large arms wrap around me and pull me close, eventually he lifts me from the desk chair and I wrap my legs around him. I fist his hoodie in my hands and sob deeply into his shoulder. I feel his hands weave through my hair and he sighs as I start to calm down.

"Shhh…it was just a nightmare. Don't ya worry, Logie, I'm here for ya." He whispers. I whimper when he carries me over to our bed and sets me down. He lifts my chin to look at my cut neck and he grimaces.

"It's okay, but it might leave a small welt or something, I don't know." He says quietly. I sniff and smile a little. I love how caring and calm he is around me. I hold my arms out, inviting him to sit down and hold me, which he takes. We lay against the pillow together and I sigh, tucking my head into his shoulder.

"w-what happened?" I rub my groggy eyes. Carlos glances over at the desk I had been sitting at before looking out the darkened window. How long had I been asleep? It felt like a few minutes! Carlos sighs and kisses my forehead.

"I don't know you were sitting at the desk, finishing your-"

"our." I correct.

"-little project for that bitch's science class, when you feel asleep. You were sweating but I didn't think nothing of it until you started flailing around and screaming. "

He ruffles my hair and sighs.

"I was scared for ya for a moment there, especially when ya started scratchin' ya neck." He holds me close and kisses me. I sniff and bury my face in his chest, my body shaking as I sob deeply. He rubs my back and tries calming me down again.

"It's okay, Logan, ya aint gotta keep it in."

I sniff and look up at him. He gives me a small smile and rubs a tear away with a thumb.

"Tell me what happened. What were ya dreaming about?"

I sniffle and sit up, untangling myself from his arms. I sigh and look at my nails, a few of them had some blood smeared on them… I inhale deeply and twist to look at Carlos, who gives me a look that says, _Well?_ _Go on!_

I sigh and start from the beginning.

"i…I had a nightmare…where I was back at home with dad… w-we never met, and he s-started yelling things at me."

"is that all?"

I slowly shake my head and look up, staring at the wall directly in front of me.

"h-he said you never loved me…my mom never loved me…h-he called me pathetic." I feel tears coming once more. I can't, I just can't go on. But Carlos slides up behind me and wraps his arms around me. I lower my head and choke back a sob.

"that's not all, Logan."

I turn and look at him, frowning.

"what are you, some psychiatrist now?"

Carlos chuckles and kisses my cheek before going serious again.

"ya gotta talk about it ya now. It aint gonna get better f ya don't."

I sigh and stare at my lap once more.

"he-he…," _just get it out,_" he beat me up….and started s-s-strangling m-me." I let out a sob and quickly rub the tears away, but Carlos yanks me back, so I'm lying on my back with my head in his lap, looking up at him. He holds my face and stares down at me. I stare deep into his dark brown eyes, noticing for the first time the tiny flecks of honey in his eyes. I could stare into his eyes all day, I love them so much. Carlos leans down and our lips brush together. I moan a little and Carlos presses our lips together harder, moving his soft ones against mine. He holds me close and leans down to whisper gently in my ear.

"I love you so much Logan."

"I love you too."

"I won't ever let anybody hurt you. Not even in your nightmares."

I swoon a little at the words. He's just…._amazing._ my heart thumps hard in my chest and I smile up at Carlos.

"thank you, for everything Carlos."

He flashes me his thousand-watt smile and kisses me again.

"you're welcome."

I smile and lean upwards.

"no, really, thank you." I press our lips together again, feeling that same fire-work like spark that I will never get tired of.

Carlos's POV

After Logan told me what his nightmare was about, my anger flared and I wanted to throw something. That bastard! Even in poor Logan's dreams, he still was terrible and awful. If you're having _nightmares _like that about someone, you've definitely scarred them. This gave me an excuse. For a while now I've been dying to go back and beat the shit out of that bastard that called himself a dad. So after dragging Logan into the shower, which wasn't hot and steamy how I wanted it but more of a time under the water just touching each other , caressing the other, I led Logan to bed and tucked him in. he slept soundly now, as I watched him. He smiled in his sleep as I stroked his cheek, which in return made me sigh happily.

But unfortunately, I still had some business to attend to. I stood and exited, walking downstairs, grabbing a jacket from the front closet and leaving. I drove out of my driveway slowly, not wanting to disturb Logan from his peaceful sleep. I drove around town, trying to remember where the hell the fucker lived. I found it and parked across the street from it. My anger seethed and I thanked whoever the hell was watching me that I could control it when I was around Logan. To hurt Logan would be like killing myself. I could never harm my precious Logan.

I sighed and stared at the house. Yep, Logan's dad was up. I could see him moving in the window, which was covered with a dirty yellow shade. I remember the last time I saw him, I had only left a small bruise on him, despite the ass beating I gave him, and he only ended up with a bruise on his cheek and a split lip. After all the pain he put Logan through, I felt the need to make him feel what Logan did. I groaned and looked at my watch. It said 1:39 AM. I groaned again and looked out the window of my car, where it had begun to slowly rain, making a tiny pitter-patter sound on the roof of my car. It was too cold and too late to call any of the guys. I decided to try and call Kendall or James. I dialed the number for Kendall's phone and put it to my ear.

-**whhaaatt…-** a groggy voice complained through the phone. I would've laughed if I hadn't been so pissed.

"It's me. Look can you meet me somewhere?"

-**…dude its one am I'm sleeping.-**

I seethed a little and glared at my phone.

"get the fuck over here."

A small silence was heard.

**-…Look, Carlos I'm sorta busy-**

Suddenly in the background I heard another noise.

-**nobody go back to sleep.-**

**-Kenny, who is it?-**

**-nobody. –**

**-come on tell me.-**

**-no. wait what the fuck are you d-ohhhh-**

I grimaced and yanked the phone away from my ear. I heard a few more sounds and seethed.

"dude are you fucking someone?" I yelled.

**-I-I'm busy C-Carlos-oh-shit-**

I rolled my eyes.

"you're such a dumbass."

-**Carlos?-**

"what?"

**-a reminder…DON'T CALL ME AT ONE IN THE MORNING EVER AGAIN. - ** and then the line cut. I glared at my phone and sneered. I knew not to call Kendall or James after midnight but seriously? On the phone? I wonder what whore he had tonight. I groaned. I can't trust my friends. I knew of only one person I could call at any time of night and would help me out. I scrolled through my contacts and clicked their number, dialing them.

**-hello?-**

Typical Myranda. She always answered her phone on the second ring. Myranda was a blonde haired blue eyed hottie I hooked up with for a night once. She didn't mind, especially since she was in my gang. She was a tough fighter, and could have you unconscious before you knew it. She always wore her famous white-gold brass knuckles that she cleaned every day and got them repainted. She kept care of them. Then her knife was always at her side, kept in a small pouch that looked like a wallet or purse that she sewed to her jeans or hooked onto them. She loved the fights, like I did, and the gang activity.

But, I chuckled as I thought of it; she was sort of a whore. I mean, I was to, but if you brought her home or something she could have you stripped of your money blind. She once worked at a strip club and learned how to steal easily. Nobody ever caught her.

I could call her at any time of night- she was like a fucking owl. I knew she was sitting up somewhere, scouting out my territory for me. She always took night shifts.

"hey Myranda."

**-Carlos? What are ya doing up at this time?-**

"look forget that." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"where are you?"

**-down on west side. Heard some trouble down here and found a few guys doing some shit.-**

West side? That was pretty close to where I was.

"really? You took them all on alone?"

-**you realize who ya talking to, right?"**

I chuckled.

"whatever ya say knuckles. Where are you now, specifically?"

**-some skank man whore's house. Just grabbed him for an hour to relieve some stress.-**

I chuckled again. Typical.

"really?

**-yeah. Pretty cute guy, good in bed. but you know I'm better.-**

I smile.

"guessing he's out cold?"

**-got that right, bitch.-**

"well, good. You Wanna relieve more stress? I need ya to come help me with something."

**-sure but I aint got my car. I got my bike.-**

"you're pretty close anyways I don't think ya need to drive."

**-where are ya?-**

I quickly gave her the directions and we exchanged goodbyes. It took a few minutes but when I looked out the back window of my car, Myranda was pulling up on her black motorcycle. She wore a black leather jacket, the tightest jeans I have ever seen, a half black top to show off her belly button, and a pair of black heeled boots. She took off her helmet, parked her bike and strode to my car, knocking on the window. I stood out of the car and grinned at the blonde. Her curls spilled over her shoulders and she looked amazing with her pale skin. If I wasn't gay and totally in love with Logan I would probably fuck her again. But no, I would never hurt Logan like that.

She grinned and looked at Logan's dad's house.

"care to tell why the fuck we're here?" she whispered gently. Her voice was always soft, except when she was angry, or possibly horny. And during sex? Loudest thing on earth. She looked at me, her bangs covering one of her eyes.

"guy I know. Hurt someone deep I know."

"Logan?"

I turned to her, feeling my cheeks heat up with anger. She looked at me and shrugged.

"things get around, Carlos. Sides y'all are good together."

I chuckled at her Tennessean accent. (1)

"come on, this fucker deserves a beating anyway." She grinned and cracked her knuckles, following me as we walked to the front door. I opened the front door and stepped in cautiously. I peered around, noticing the place looked a bit different. It was a bit cleaner and a couple pieces of furniture were added since last time. I heard a small stumble and glanced over to see his dad was sitting on the ground, staring up at me with shock. He shakily pointed at me, anger crossing his face.

"what the hell are you doing here?"

I said nothing. I slid my knife gently from its pouch and glanced at Myranda. The blonde was rubbing her brass knuckles against her jacket, dusting them before she glanced at me. We said nothing. I stalked over to him, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and I lifted up until we were almost eye-level. He sneered at me.

"what do you think you're playing at?"

I said nothing but pulled my knife up, sliding it down his face, watching his eyes open in fright. The small trickle of blood that traveled down. He swallowed and stared angrily at me.

"for everything you've ever done to Logan…I'll do twice as worst."

"We're gonna have a fun time tonight!" I hear Myranda coo.

Its nearly 3 am when me and Myranda get home. She invites herself in.

"I call the couch." She smiles and throws her boots off, throwing herself onto the couch. I chuckle and hover over her, smiling down at my friend. I see she has a small spot of blood on her cheek, so I lean forward, closer. She giggles as I swipe my hand over her cheek and wipe it off.

"What the hell-Carlos what did you do?" she starts feeling her cheek and I laugh.

"just wiping something off for you, sweetie." I hold back a laugh as she sneers at me.

"don't call me that."

"aw honey bunches, come on give me a kiss." I chuckle. She reaches up slowly, and I start to wonder if she might really try to kiss me, but her hand presses hard against my check and she pushes me away.

"Asshole."

"Were you really going to k-kiss her?" I stop and turn to see Logan standing in the foyer, wrapped in a large blanket. His eyes are wide and brimmed with large tears. Shit, I didn't mean…I wasn't going to… I glance at Myranda and she's staring at Logan with shock.

"Logan he wasn't going to-"

"Who is she? Why is she here?" he screams. I stop and turn away from Myranda, hurrying to Logan, but he backs away.

"W-where were you?"

"Logan, I wasn't going to kiss her! It's not like that!"

"Do you like her?" he whispers and tears started rolling down his face. My jaw drops and I stare at him.

"Dear god no! I mean I used to Logan, but I love you!"

He whimpers and turns away, sobbing into the blanket. I walk up behind him and hold him close.

"no, Logan it's not like that. I would never leave you for her."

"b-but she's so pretty…and y-you two have much in c-common."

I turn him around and stare at him, wiping his eyes with my thumbs.

"remember that thing you told me about magnets?"

Logan bites his lip and raises an eyebrow.

"that their material that creates a magnetic field?"

I chuckle and shake my head.

"No, the other one."

He bites his bottom lip and looks at Myranda, as if she's about to make fun of him. But I can see she's watching us, going to jump in if I ever need help with Logan.

"That…That opposites attract?"

I grip his shoulders.

"exactly! Opposites...go together. We're opposites, me and you. We belong together, Logan."

He glances at Myranda, who's smiling. She's toying with her blonde hair.

"b-but-where were you? With her?"

I chuckle and lift my hand up to show the large cut I had on it.

"with your dad."

His jaw drops and he stares at my hand.

"b-but-"

"he deserved it, Logan, for everything he's ever done to you. I love you, and I'll do anything for you." He smiles and hugs me, wrapping the blanket around us, burying his head in my shoulder. He starts crying and I kiss him, pressing our lips together.

"I love you, too, Carlos."

I look up at Myranda, who's smiling at me. She makes a motion with her hand, pointing upstairs, and then she motions something where it looks like she's French kissing an invisible guy. I chuckle and hold Logan close, bending over a little to pick him up. I cautiously walk up the steps, holding Logan close to me. I smile down at Myranda, who's sitting on the back of the couch, smiling up at us. I threw a "good night" down to her and continued up the stairs.

Myranda's POV

As soon as I heard the door close upstairs I sprawled back out on the couch. Truly, I had never seen Carlos act like that. He was cold, mean, harsh, and did what he want, which meant taking the people he wanted, and tossing them out afterwards. That's why we were friends- we were exactly alike. Another reason we had a one night stand, only for pleasure, no drama and shit afterwards.

But for Carlos to say those three little words to someone besides his family is shocking. But, if anyone had seen those two just now they would have seen what I had seen- the pure love that had radiated through Carlos's eyes. Logan had completely changed Carlos. They were perfect for each other. I understand how hard it is for Carlos to…love (2) but I'm completely happy and fine with this guy. I shot a quick "thank you" for Carlos to whoever is watching over him, then roll over on my side and shut my eyes.

But, seriously, if Logan hurts Carlos I'll kick his ass. Oh, what fun? I chuckled to myself and passed out.

Yes if you are wondering I am a Texan, but I live in Tennessee and yes I have a Tennessean accent.

For some reason I don't feel…love very well. I blame loneliness. And lack of boyfriends and true friends. I have... (counts) four actual friends. Irish, Alexis, Julia, and Jessica….T_T shoot me… but I love my friends.

**LOVE YOU REVIEW LOVE YOU REVIEW **

**(STARTS CRYRING) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay hi guys**

**Still could use some ideas! Don't be afraid to Pm me and explain some ideas. I could really use it :/**

**And also I would love if you guys gave me more reviews, like I said, I hate that other people have like 400 reviews and I don't. I once saw a user with +1K reviews (THAT'S A LOT) and considering I'm getting two reviews per chapter…hey what can I say it's not fun to know your stories aren't very popular. Well, tell other friends and stuff to read my stories please and review them to (2 reviews on stories?...that's pathetic and pitiful.) **

**Well enjoy.**

**Logans POV**

I stared at myself in the mirror, flexing my arms a tiny bit, then blushing and stopping. My body was finally healed, almost all my bruises were gone. The only bruises left were two small hickeys on my neck and the fading bruises on my hips form where Carlos gripped them a little too hard. I stare at myself in the mirror and blush, sliding my hands up over my shoulders to hide myself. I remember looking in the mirror a few months ago and ended up crying just seeing my thin, boney body that was always covered with cuts and bruises.

But after all this time with Carlos, I looked better, healthier. I wasn't as pale, my body darkening just a little. I had gained weight, so now I was no longer boney and my ribs were invisible. My muscles were growing too, so I looked a tad more buff. I wasn't Carlos or James, but I looked better than I usually did. But I blushed and continued hiding. I suddenly felt two large arms snake around me and Carlos tucked his head into my shoulder.

"what are you hiding from, baby?" he whispered. His hands slid up to grab mine and gently yank them away,.

"I-I look silly."

"No you don't you look beautiful." He turned me around and cupped my face, kissing me gently, deepening it a little. he moved to my neck and sucked on my pulse point, making me moan. His hands trailed up my back, one stopping in the middle, the other going up to gently fist my hair and yank my head back, giving him room to suck. When he pulled off my neck I grunted, because the pleasure was too good. He licked over the small bruise and leaned back. He kissed me and smiled, pressing our foreheads together. He smiled, his dark eyes sparkling a little.

we ventured downstairs after a little bed-romping and a shower, because really I'd been denying Carlos for about a week and I'm pretty sure he earned it this morning. I was in the kitchen, working at the stove and cooking a pot of pasta noodles. I'd learned how to cook while I was here, and I was cooking for Carlos nowadays, since he barely did cook. I glanced over at the entry way to the kitchen as the front door opened.

"Logan! Carlos!"  
>"I'm in the kitchen!" I yelled back. I returned to stirring the noodles and listened as James and Kendall walked in. they sat down at the table and chuckled at me.<p>

"what?" I asked.

"you're like Carlos's bitch now."

I turned around and stomped my foot.

"no I am NOT! Don't call me that!" I cried at the two males, who bent over in their chairs laughing. James sat up and smiled.

"calm down and do your Skirt-work."

I fumed at them and turned back to the noodles and sauce, which was starting to bubble. I heard the two chuckling behind me when the back door opened. We all turned to see Myranda step in. she was only wearing a pair of small gym shorts that didn't even cover all of her butt, and a small half top that hung off her shoulders. She was sweaty and her pale body glittered a little. I saw James's eyes widen a little and Kendall glowered. Myranda smiled at all of us and smirked.

"you're right James."

"what am I right about?"

"Logan is Carlos's bitch now." They both started laughing, but Kendall continued to glower. I glared at them and out my tongue between my lips and blew hard.

"pffft!" I quickly stirred the rest of the noodles and lifted the pot, dumping the hot water into the sink and then I dumped the noodles into the small bowl. When I turned back around I saw Myranda on James's lap and Kendall looked ready to kill. I wonder what was up.

She giggled and hopped off his lap and walked into the living room, which left Kendall giving out a huge sigh and turning to look out the window. James noticed and glanced at him.

"what's wrong?"

Kendall shook his head.

"nothin'."

"come on, dude tell."

Kendall shook his head and stood up to leave when James grabbed his arm and held him back. I leaned against the counter, ready to watch drama spill. Kendall looked at James's hand and then at James.

"what? I told ya, it aint anything important."

He went to walk away and James yanked him back. Kendall glared down at James and tugged on the strong hand around his wrist.

"come on dude it's nothin'."

"obviously it aint if your acting all pissy."

"I aint! I told you it's nothin'!"

"then stop acting like a little bitch!" James yelled back. I watched as kendall raised a fist and hit James across the cheek quick. James's head turned to the side and then he looked at Kendall, glaring at him as he stood until they were eye-level.

"stop being a little bitch and just say it!" James yelled. Kendall got in his face.

"what the hell are you talking about!"

"just say what you gotta say!"

Kendall put his hands on james's chest and pushed him back. He shrugged and started to walk away.

"why don't you just hang out with that slutty blonde and deal with her? I'm pretty sure you haven't hurt her yet." He threw over his shoulder. James shook his head.

"what? Hurt her? What the hell are you talking bout?"

They both went into the living room. I followed them. Kendall glared at James.

"it's nothing for you to be curious 'bout."

"dude, what the hell."

"it's really that hard to see!" kendall turns around and glares at him. Now imagine this, two grown teens yelling at each other, two very string, very _dangerous _ teens may I add, that have knives on them and I'm pretty sure james's has a gun. But seeing kendall, the strong kendall that wore leather and had one-night stands and bashed people's heads into walls for a living, looked so sad, and….small. He looked lost. He stared at the ground and sighed.

"you're really that oblivious." He whispered. James was across the room and holding Kendall up on his tip toes by the collar of his shirt kendall sneered at him.

"spit. It. Out." James growled. Kendall pushed him away and wiped his face.

"you really think I had sex with you all those times, just because I was 'stressed'?" he yelled. He continued to glare and james looked…shocked.

"K-"

"Did you think I was mad because I thought those girls that flirted with you wouldn't see me?"

"Kendall what-"

"DID YOU REALLY THINK NOTHING WAS SPECIAL TO ME?" He screamed. James was taken aback. Suddenly we both saw something that shocked us and we would probably never see again- tears. Big, blue tears roll down Kendalll's face and he quickly wipes them away, but they keep flowing. I hear a small gasp and turn to see Myranda standing hidden in the hallway. We both turned back to see James walking towards Kendall slowly.

"Kendall-"

"it was really that hard to see." Kendall grunts. He turns around, to cry by himself but james turns him back around. He holds him close by the hips and looks at him. Stares at him. He wipes away one of Kendall's tears.

"say it." He whispers.

Kendall swallows hard.

"I l-love you James."

It hits me then. Kendall, one of the coldest, meanest people I knew, was _crying._ James was _me._ Not literally, but he was me. He was the one who could break kendall, and the only one. Kendall was Carlos, the one person who I fell for and I was the only person who could break down that wall of his. I smiled and watched the two.

Their lips clash and Kendall is yanked up, his legs wrapping around James's waist. They fall back onto the couch, where James tries to rip Kendall's shirt off. I stiffle a giggle and they look at me.

"What?" james growls.

I point down the hall.

"theres an un-used guest bedroom, back there."

James scoops up kendall and walks past me.

"don't bother us." He growls at me as he walks past me and Myranda. She stares after them and smiles. When the door shuts she giggles. I look at her.

"what?"

"it was so easy!" she laughs. I give her a confusing look and then stop. Then it popped in my head.

" you knew. That's why you flirted with James, you knew it would push Kendall over the egde!" I cry. Myranda smiles and cracks her knuckles.

"my job here is done." She then sniffs the air.

"I think somethings burning." I squeak and run into the kitchen, remembering my food.

****

"so, Myranda…why do they call you knuckles?" everyone looks at Myranda and then me. Carlos leans back in his kitchen chair, pushing his plate away and smirks. Myranda slurps her pasta and then glances at me, then Carlos.

"you didn't tell him."

"I thought ya would've like to." Carlos laughs as she rolls her eyes. She then turns to face me and holds up a fist.

"feel my knuckles." I look at her hand cautiously and then gently rub one of her knuckles. My eyes go wide and I scream and jump away. Everyone laughs at me and Myranda unclenches her fist.

"Y-your knuckles broken! You need a doctor!"

"just tell him,D."(1) James laughs.

Myranda smiles and looks at me again.

"when I was little, eight, I think, I got in a fight one day at school. Some kids were picking on me. I beat one up pretty badly and broke my knuckles. I had to wear casts for a little while. Then a few weeks after they healed I broke them again, beating up the same bully. I started excersising when I was young, and I punched trees to make my knuckles and hands harder. I broke them all the time." She smiled down at her hands.

"now I don't feel anything." (2) she smiles and I look at her knuckles and wince. I couldn't think of doing anything like that. I feel myself being lifted and then I'm sitting in Carlos's lap, who hold me close and kisses my jaw.

"I would never let my Logie do such a horrible thing. Punch your knuckles until their broken and bloody? I couldn't imagine it." Carlos whispers and I blush deeply.

"Love you, Logie-bear."

"love you to Carlitos."

"you guys realize we're all here, right?"

****

I walk outside, shivering as I run down the driveway and throw the small bag of trash into the bin we have down there. I can't believe I almost forgot to take out the trash. Hurry and stuff my hands in my pockets, away from the cold and I turn to head back up the long driveway, when I feel the hair on the back of my neck go up. I shiver and slowly turn around, because I realize I can feel someone's _eyes _on me. I glance around, seeing no one. I take a few steps into the street and gaze down one way and then the other. Empty. Not even parked cars. The area Carlos lived in was too rich for cars to be parked in the streets. I looked at all the houses. All the lights were off and curtains were shut tight. No one was visible in any windows. And I knew Carlos's house was too far back to be able to see me in the dark. I suddenly see it, across the street, a large oak tree. The sudden feeling of being watched raises and I take a few steps towards the tree. I think I can see someone under the tree, but I don't know if it's just me. I take a few more steps, almost seeing something, when a large dog barks. I squeal and run back as fast as I can towards, Carlos's house, slamming the door once I'm inside.

Everyone looks at me strangely.

"what happened? " Kendall questions me. He raises an eyebrow, as if to say _really? After all this time you're STILL scared of little things?_ I feel a few drops of sweat roll down my face and Carlos sees I'm breathing hard. He stands from his position on the couch and walks over to me, holding my shaking body in his arms.

"Logan? Are ya okay?"

I quickly nod and smile, grinning up at him.

"yea just a…raccoon scared me…didn't see it. Those things have rabies!" I laugh. Carlos eats it up and shrugs. He wraps an arm around me and kisses my cheek.

"okay,you're aiight now. Come on the game's starting."

I nod and start after him, only to reach behind me and close the curtain, before going after them. Maybe it really WAS my imagination.

****

**Third person POV**

A small light appears under the tree as a cigarette is lit and a male steps out. He looks to be about 23, with long blonde hair hanging down under his ears a bit. He brushes his bangs away, exposing one of his brilliantly grey eyes. He chuckles and laughs as he stares after the kid that squealed and ran.

_Damn I hope he didn't see me, _he thinks. He stops laughing, blows smoke out of his mouth and reaches into his pocket for a grey cellphone,which he dials a number on and puts to his ear.

**-what is it?-**

"it's Johnny."

**-what ya got for me?-**

" I may have something new on Garcia."

**-…it better be good. Better be worth my time, because I'm tired of this waiting around bullshit.-**

Johnny smirks horribly and drops his cigarette, crushing it out.

"trust me, this time we got something. Something we can definitely use, too."

**-you better be right this time.-**

"trust me. Even Garcia won't see this coming."

**REVIEW THANKS I LOVE YOU!**

**BTW (1) my friends sometimes call me "D" because I sometimes emphasize my name like, MyranDA, by accident... I hate my name -_-**

**And (2) my friend has actually broken his knuckles a lot and told me to touch his when it was broken. I reacted the way Logan did. I screamed and jumped back and went "WTF?"**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N **

**HELLO STRANGERS! IM BACCCKKKK! AND omg I'm so happy! I could cry! Okay I have this guy friend I haven't seen in 9 MONTHS and I haven't heard from him in nearly 3 MONTHS! Well….he texted me! I'm so happy! I missed him so bad! Hopefully I can see him soon because I'm DYING to see him. But I'm also a bit worried…he's sort of a druggie…but really I don't care how you live your life, so I don't mind it. But what SCARES me is that SIRENS went up my road the other day and I haven't heard from him in two days, even when he PROMISED to text me back.**

**He's already had a SEIZURE! WTF? IM SCARED!**

**Any tips on guy stuff? Ive never dated before and its hard for me to talk to guys. HELP!**

**Okay…TO THE CARGANESS! I STILL NEED SOME IDEAS FOR LATER ON IN THI STORY BTW. Oh and I MIGHT be planning a sequel ;)**

**LOGANS POV**

It was a Wednesday when we went back to school again. I'd been skipping A LOT of school lately, and Carlos finally started forcing me to go to school. He claimed he wanted "a better place than this" for me. I didn't clearly understand what he meant , but I willed myself back into school, getting into the hang of it again and doing my homework. I complained for a while but Carlos forced me to go still. After a while, it wasn't so bad..

I was sitting in the third period science class, when suddenly I had that feeling somebodies _eyes_ were on me again. I glanced quickly around the room, looking for somebody who might be staring at me, but no one was. I glanced behind me; no one. To the side's; no one. A drop of sweat dripped down the side of my face and I glanced out the window. It was still pretty chilly outside, but there were no heavy winds today, but the bush outside moved a little. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I leaned a bit closer to the window to try and see if my eyes were planning tricks on me.

I saw a tiny bit of different color and I felt my heart quicken. The bush moved a bit more and my stomach churned. Suddenly something grabbed my hand arm and I squeaked loud, and turned to find Carlos staring at me intently. He peeked behind me out the window and looked back seriously at me.

"what's wrong?"

I hesistated before shaking my head.

"n-nothing." Carlos squeezed my hand gently and glared behind me out the window. He squeezed my hand harder and finally pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry Logie-"

"boys, if you have something to say why don't you come up here and tell us?" the teacher questioned. Carlos squeezed me harder and glared at the laughing room, before up at the teacher.

"Shut up and teach the fucking lesson, bitch." I giggled but then covered my mouth as the teacher glared. She put her hands on her hips and glared dangerously at Carlos and I.

"Garcia, the principal's office. Logan, you to."

My eyes widened and I opened my mouth.

"but-"

'I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" she screamed. Her face was red with anger. Carlos let go of me and stood slowly, but pushed me back into the seat. He walked up to the teacher, glaring at the laughing class and quieting them. I stayed in my seat and stared at everyone; one either glared or snickered at me. Carlos went up to the teacher and glared at her.

"Look here, Logan aint done nothing wrong. Don't punish him for something he aint done."

She stood her ground, but she showed in her eyes the fear that made her body shake a little. But she continued to glare.

"Principal's office. NOW." Carlos glared at her and went to the door, slamming it open and vibrating the room. He turned and looked at me, before walking back. The teacher huffed and glared harder at both of us.

"Garcia! I said-"

"Shut yer trap!" he called behind his shoulder, before he grabbed me and slammed me down on the table. I squeaked and looked up at him with fear-filled eyes, before his lips crashed down on me. He squeezed me hard and rubbed our tongues together, making moans spill from both of our mouths. I felt my blood rushing through my body and I groaned louder. God, I was gonna die. But suddenly he was yanked back and I looked up to see him glaring at the teacher.

She grit her teeth and was so mad, she was shaking with anger.

"LEAVE. NOW,"

Carlos marched past her, and as before, slammed the door as he closed it. I sat there, panting from the arousing moment we just had, and watched as the teacher sneered at me. I suddenly felt neglected, unwanted, and lonely again as she held up a finger and shook it at me.

"You…you…I expected better of you, Logan…" she then sneered and marched back to the front of the room. I felt…hurt…and angry. My cheeks heated up with anger and I didn't want to be in this…this…this bitch's room any longer! I stood, grabbed my backpack and walked to the door while her back was turned. But she heard me as I put my hand on the door knob.

"Logan, where do you think you're going?" I tightened my grip on the door knob. I turned and glared at her, and I saw her take a step back. With the black clothes from Carlos I now wore, and my sneer, I guess I looked frightening.

"Nowhere you need to know, stupid bitch."

She was taken aback as I opened the door and it slammed against the wall. I marched out, my whole body radiating with anger and heat as I marched through the school, not knowing where I was heading, until I looked up and found a certain blonde leaning against the lockers. He was whittling something with his knife. He smirked when he saw me out of the corner of his eye and tucked his stuff away. He looked at me and whistled.

"Damn, maybe ya should've worn that before Carlos meet you. Probably would've gotten to ya sooner."

I blushed and looked down at myself, before looking back up at him. I knew he was kidding but I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you have a boyfriend you can throw your corny compliments at?"

He winked at me and chuckled.

"What he don't know won't hurt him."

We both looked at each other seriously. Then we chuckled. Kendall waved a hand to gesture me over as we began walking down the hall.

"You realize if Carlos was here, he'd kick your ass?" I chuckled but Kendall chuckled in front of me.

"Yeah, but come on, he's waiting for ya to lose your cool and get the hell out of there. Took ya sooner than we thought."

I felt weird again and glanced behind me, getting the feeling…somebody was behind me. I couldn't see anybody, but had a horrible feeling in my gut about it, so I hurried and walked beside Kendall as he lead me through a pair of double doors, outside into the parking lot. Carlos and James relaxed on the hood of his car, but stopped talking and hopped off to walk over to us. Carlos chuckled as he checked his phone.

"Wow…ten minutes and you broke. Nice babe, nice. "I frowned a little at him and then sighed.

"I…just don't understand why people have to treat you like…like…"

"A piece of shit?" he questioned. I raised my head and looked at him.

"yeah." I whispered. Carlos smiled and grabbed my hips gently, pulling me close and kissing me softly.

"It's okay, baby. I'm used to it. I don't really care anymore." He whispers. I sigh happily as he presses our bodies close and I hug him, throwing my arms around his neck, and lean my head on his shoulder. He starts gently guiding me towards the car, where James and Kendall already sit in the backseat. He kisses me on the neck and I feel him smile against my neck as we climb in the car.

"What are you planning?" I whisper.

"Something great." He whispers back. He shuts the car door and I sigh unhappily as my curious mind ponders what he has in mind.

**XXXXXXXA WHILE LATERXXXXXXX**

We dropped Kendall and James off at Kendall's apartment, which I admit, wasn't too shabby looking. It actually was nice. Then we headed on over to Carlos's house, where he pulled me to the couch as soon as the door was closed. He pushed me down and yanked my shirt off, starting under my chin, he kissed downwards. He kissed across my chest and down my stomach, dipping his tongue into my navel for a moment and then continuing to my happy trail. He started back up at the top and licked down, making me groan. I squirmed as blood rushed to my groin, making my pants become tighter and my cock ached.

I couldn't help myself as I pressed a hand to his head and gripped his hair gently.

"C-Carlos-"I whimpered, but then his hands were working at my belt and jeans.

"Fuck-this-"he whispered and yanked them off, throwing my belt down and yanking my skinny jeans off my legs, tossing them down, too. I groaned from the much needed release from the skinny jeans but then something wet and warm was sucking on the large tent in my boxers. I looked down to discover Carlos's _mouth_ wa_s _on me. I groaned and threw my head back as he pressed down with his tongue, flattening it out as he lapped the precum up soaking through my boxers.

"C-Carlos I-I Wanna cum with you!" I cried as I felt my orgasm building higher, my breath hitching a bit. Carlos stopped and looked at me, smiling as he grabbed the hem of my boxers and started to pull. But I stopped him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Why am I the only one naked?" I panted. Carlos looked down at himself and jumped off the couch, quickly stripping himself. But before he could sit down, he smirked and ran towards the stairs. I sat up and frowned.

"W-where are you going?"

"Gotta grab something babe."

I huffed and lay back down, listening as he rummaged upstairs for a moment and ran back downstairs. He sat back down on the couch and I sat up, looking at what he held. The lube. I smiled as he popped open the cap and put some on his fingers, trailing it down my chest and putting a small dollop of it on the end of my hard cock. I hissed with pleasure as the cool liquid touched my heated cock, but Carlos put the bottle aside and leaned over to lick up the edible lube, licking down my chest and ended up licking the small dollop off my cock. I groaned and threw my head back as he did, hissing with pleasure and moaning a bit. He chuckled and looked at me.

"You're really fucking horny."

"tease." I growled. Carlos's eyes went dark and he flipped me over, so I lay on the couch, ass in the air. But there wasn't enough room and my leg fell off the couch. Carlos groaned and shoved me off the couch, where he stood and began yanking the cushions off the couch. I watched with curiosity.

"Carlos what are y-"

"It's a pull-out bed, now GET YOUR ASS ON IT." He grunted at me as he lifted me up and threw me on the bed. I landed on my stomach, sticking my ass in the air. I blushed and thought '_god I feel like a slut.'_

I felt Carlos spank my right ass cheek hard and I cried out as pain and pleasure vibrated through my body. '_Oh my god, pleasure?_' I thought. But Carlos didn't stop, and he kept smack, going back and forth until both my cheeks were red and burning. I was crying out in pleasure and pain, and then I moaned loudly. Carlos stopped and pressed a hand to the burning skin of my ass.

"Did you just _moan_?" I quickly shook my head but Carlos smacked my ass again and I released a shaky moan. He chuckled and I felt him grip my hair, yanking it hard. I moaned and was forced to do a seal stretch. I moaned harder as Carlos continued spanking me and then pushed a dry finger inside of me.

"Carlos! Aw fuck!" I cried and pushed my face into the mattress, shoving my ass higher into the air. A whole shock of new pain and pleasure vibrated through me and Carlos gripped my hair again, making tears of pleasure leak out of my eyes.

"C-Carlos!"

Yea baby?" I heard him moan. I twisted to look at him and nearly died from the lust in his eyes.

"I-I want to fuck myself o-on your beautiful fingers." I whispered. Carlos's eyes went wide and he nodded. I lay back down and started pushing myself down onto his fingers. I tried angling myself, but I just couldn't find that certain pleasurable area. I kept pushing down when suddenly I was being stretched more with a more wet substance.

"C-Carlos not two fingers! Not yet!"

"I think you're ready for them." He started pushing in and I couldn't control myself as I started fucking myself harder on his fingers. The third finger was added and then as soon as I could feel his fingers getting deeper and closer to that pleasurable area, he pulled his fingers out and I cried.

"Carlos! NO! Put them back in!" I cried, but when I looked back, his cock was next to me. My eyes widened as I stared at the glistening thick column of flesh.

"Wouldn't you rather have this instead?" he whispered. I swallowed hard and pressed a kiss to the tip as I looked up at Carlos and nodded. He growled and grabbed my hips, yanking me towards him. He pressed the thick organ to my hole and pushed in hard. It took a moment to slip in and stretch me, making me hiss in discomfort from the burning, but when he was in, he flipped me. Now I was lying on my back, staring up at my gorgeous boyfriend. He picked me up gently and sat me down on his cock. I groaned as he rubbed against that…that…_place._ The pleasure that exploded through me, made me cry out. I groaned and looked at Carlos, who leaned forward and pressed our lips together.

"I love you, Logan." He whispered. My breath hitched in my throat, and my Adam's apple burned as tear leaked down my face. I kissed him back,

"I love you to."

"I want this to be so much more, but I don't know what to do." He sighed and we sat there for a moment, sex forgotten, despite him being inside of me still. He gripped my hips gently and started bouncing me up and down. I cried out and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him close as I rode him, feeling his cock slip in and out of me. I began crying a little, tears of pleasure and joy.

"C-Carlos-"

"Shhh. Please Logan l-let me make love to you." I gaped when he said that and continued letting him hold my hips, when he laid me down and continued. Pleasure exploded through me and I gripped his face and kissed him hard, but pulled away and screamed his name as I came hard, spraying my liquids all over his stomach. He gripped my hips harder and continued kissing me, peppering kisses all over my face before he grunted and came inside of me, painting my walls white.

He pulled out and we lay there, gasping for breath before I felt him put an arm behind my head and pull me close, pressing our bodies together. He grabbed the sheet on the pull-out bed and threw it over us, then pulling me close and kissing me deeply. When we pulled apart, our fingers danced together and Carlos looked at me sadly.

"Logan…"

"Yes?" my lip began to tremble and I worried.

"Logan I…I want a better life for ya then this. This," he gestures at himself and everything," isn't where ya belong."

Tears sprung up in my eyes and I wiped them away hurriedly.

"D-don't say that Carlos! I-I belong with you!"

He shook his head.

"You need to be with somebody good for you."

"But I already am." I whispered. He sighed and kissed me again.

"I just don't want ya regretting everything. I want ya to get where ya want in life."

"But I'm fine where I am. And I'll get there one day." I whispered. Carlos sighed and kissed me again. We then pressed our lips together and had a nice passionate make-out session right there on the couch. When we pulled apart for air, Carlos smiled and pulled me close.

"Love you, Logie."'

"Love you to, Carlos." I whispered. I peeked an eye open and up at the clock; 4 in the afternoon. I smiled to myself and relaxed, turning to look out the window for a moment. The goose bumps came back as I saw the bush move. I figured it was my imagination and pressed myself back to Carlos, sighing happily as I let my eyes slip close.

**Third person POV**

The blonde-haired male stepped away from the small window and began jogging away furiously. When he got to his car, he wasted no time in hopping in and driving away. He parked himself in an empty parking lot and went through the pictures on his camera. The brunette kid in school, in class, Garcia kissing him...then there were the ones from the hallway. Those were risky, but he needed closer shots. He trailed after them and discovered an address for Knight and possibly Diamond. Those might come in handy. Then the final pictures were of Garcia and the kid fucking. He was bit disgusted he had to see those.

Johnny pulled out of the parking lot and hurried. In a game like this that he was in, you never knew who was in the car behind you. He pulled into the large empty warehouse and went in quickly, feeling paranoid. Well, hell he hadn't smoked all day, what did he expect. He walked up the stairs and into the large office, where his leader sat, in a desk chair faced the opposite way. There were large stacks of coke and bags of marijuana on one side of the room and a few boxes and guns on the other. A few guys loitered in the room and looked up when he walked in. he put the camera on the desk and pushed it towards his leader.

Wayne Wayne turned in his chair and narrowed his eyes at Johnny.

"This better be worth my time, mo'fucker." He said quietly. Johnny nodded a little as sweat dribbled down his forehead. He eyed the guys standing in the corner. Fuck, he wanted a cigarette. Wayne Wayne picked up the camera and started flipping through the pictures. He frowned and sneered a little when he saw the pictures of Carlos and Logan in bed.

"So…Garcia's got himself a new little bitch. We'll deal with that." Wayne Wayne chuckled and set the camera down, but then his fingers trailed up and touched the deep scar embedded into his skin. It started underneath his jaw bone, about an inch down, and spread all the way up, over his jaw bone, and stopped beside his right eye. The damn spick(1) went and attacked him with a knife. Wayne Wayne wasn't expecting somebody to jump him when he was by himself, especially a short Latino with energy like a fucking hurricane.

He glanced up at Johnny, to find the blonde eyeing the guys in the corner warily. This guy was new, and Wayne Wayne didn't know if he could trust him just yet.

"You know," Johnny looked at him, "you're not a regular."

Johnny shook a little, but he nodded so he understood. Wayne Wayne pressed his fingers together and cracked his knuckles loudly, a small symbol that made his boys move towards Johnny. Johnny glanced at them, his frown curling into a scared lopsided frown. He shrieked when they grabbed him and yanked him down. He cried out as one put a hand over his mouth. He glanced at Wayne Wayne with fear in his eyes. But Wayne Wayne looked at him smugly.

"I just need to get through yo' head if you mess with me, you'll pay for it." Johnny yelled through the thick hand over his mouth as the guys above him began ripping at his clothes. He tried to pull away but the guys began punching him in the gut and sides, kicking as they threw him down. He shrieked and tried to get away, only for them to grab him and hold him down. Two held both of his arms down, another held his legs open. Another began ripping at his clothes. He screamed as they pulled his jeans down.

"W-Wayne W- please! You can trust me!" he cried. But Wayne Wayne just stared, a flicker of amusement in his eyes.

"I know."

Johnny felt them begin to touch him, and then the guy pushed into him. He began screaming and struggled hard, but whenever he tried, they hit him, digging their knuckles into the soft flesh of his belly, or they kicked him, bruising his thin sides. He cried out in pain when the male came inside of him and pulled out, leaving him bruised and bloody. They stood, and back away from him as he slowly sat up. He sniffed and began redressing, holding his bruised self. He shook badly and his fingers trembled as he reached for his cigarettes. It took him a moment to pull them out of his pocket, but he quickly lit one and inhaled it, curling up into a ball and hugging his knees. His jaw was grabbed and he was forced to look up into the dark eyes of Wayne Wayne.

He smirked and patted Johnny's cheek, before standing up again.

"Good. Now you can understand this. You fuck this up and I'll make sure you end up much worse. _Much _worse."

Johnny nodded and crawled to the corner, where he hugged his knees once more and smoked. Wayne Wayne chuckled and sat back down, flipping through the cameras photos. He grinned at Johnny.

"What'd ya say his name was?"

"L-Logan." Johnny stuttered.

"Wayne Wayne looked back at the camera and smiled.

"Garcia…say goodbye to your little _Logan."_

**AHHHH! WHATS GONNA HAPPEN?**

**HELP! And (1) no im not a racist. I just…idk. I might say some racist things in here but you have to remember I'm doing this from my characters point of view.**


	17. Chapter 17

**BACK TO THE DRAMA!**

**BEFORE ON In The End The Abused Are Loved….**

"_What'd ya say his name was?"_

"_L-Logan."_

"_Garcia…say goodbye to your little Logan."_

**CARLOS POV**

"Carlos…Carlos."

I groaned and rolled over a bit, sniffing in my sleep as a soft hand continued to shake me. A sudden burning pain ran across my cheek and my eyes opened as my ear was hissed into.

"YOU STUPID FUCKER GET UP!" the normally quiet voice I knew whisper-yelled into my ear. I lay back on my back and stared up into the pale face that was surrounded by blonde hair, which unfortunately hung in my face. I chuckled and stared up at Myranda as serious as I could.

"A-are you an angel?" she flicked my nose and I chuckled.

"Stupid fucker! Don't call me an _angel._"she seemed to shudder at the word before standing up and taking a step back. I groaned and sat up slowly, looking over at my still sleeping boyfriend. _Poor Logie,_ I thought,_ he never saw it coming._ I leaned down to gently kiss him before I stood, completely forgetting I was naked. Myranda groaned and turned away.

"I swear you guys couldn't have fucked somewhere else?" she whispered as I pulled my clothes back on. I glared at her, before sitting down and rubbing my eyes. I was still tired. I looked at my clock and groaned at her.

"It's almost fucking midnight! What the hell?" I whispered at her. I glanced at Logan; I really didn't want to wake him. He didn't even stir. Myranda crossed her arms and sighed.

"We got some trouble out in West side. BIG trouble." I looked at her confusingly.

"West side? That's way out-town. There aint nothing down there but warehouses and ghetto neighborhoods." But she looked at me seriously. I sighed and glanced back at Logan, before standing up and motioning for her to follow me to the kitchen.

"Dude this is serious." She said quietly. I groaned and rubbed my head.

"How bad?"

"Someone set fires to one of the warehouses. People on our side been gettin' jumped when they by themselves. One fucker got stabbed the other day." She swallowed. "Poor sucker. I found him and had to drag him outta there. Even the doctors don't know if he'll be alright again."

I frowned and paced my kitchen.

"No one's out there, though, except…"I stopped, then smacked myself for being an idiot.

"Fuck!"

"What?"

I turned around and saw Myranda looking a bit fearful. Myranda was strong, but she still had fears. It was rare when you saw her scared, and that was only when she didn't know what was going on. I sighed.

"It's Wayne Wayne."

Her face scrunched up.

"Wayne Wayne? I thought you took care of that little shit!" she exclaimed quietly.

"Remember, though, he ruled Minnesota before I came along. The stupid fucker's trying to be on top again." I growled. I left the room quickly, walking slowly into the living room. I slid my boots back on and grabbed my jacket, before motioning for Myranda to follow. But she stopped and glanced at Logan.

_What about Logan? _She mouthed. I shook my head.

_Let him sleep, we won't be gone long._ I mouthed back. She nodded and zipped her jacket up as I opened the door and blew chilly winds all over us. We left quickly and got in the car. As I began heading out, I turned to her.

"Call some of the guy's up, tell them to meet us over there." She nodded and pulled out her cellphone. A took us about forty-five minutes to get through the city and down into another of my territories, Out-Town. We called it that because it was on the edge of town, with horrible neighborhoods and empty warehouses and duplexes filled with low gang members. They were no threat, some of them containing only 4 to 9 members. What threatened me were the big gangs that were in my district. The ones with enough money and members to probably over-throw me one day. But that day was nowhere near. Myranda and I sat in the car for a few minutes, waiting for my other guys to show up. A few cars stopped along the streets, parking in random alleys or spaces, before getting out. They all slowly made their way over, making it seem less oblivious to any passerby.

We climbed out and I glanced around, seeing Kendall and James in the middle. James stepped forward.

"What's the deal, boss?" I glanced around. It seemed…quiet. Usually down here it wasn't, they were usually fights or stray dogs barking, or parties going on. But nothing. I narrowed my eyes.

"Just needed to check this place out. Someone said shit was happening down here." I see something move in an alley and I growl at my guys, "Split up. See what you can find. No one starts shit in MY town and gets away with it."

The guys nod and split up, Kendall and James pairing up. I glance at Myranda, who's looking at the alley I was just looking at.

"You see it to?"

She nodded.

"Let's go." She said quietly. We slowly began making our way down there, hands on our knifes just in case. We saw the shadowy figure dart further down the alley and Myranda darted fast after them. Fast runner…makes sure you ALWAYS have a fast runner, because she was FAST.(1) she tackled the person and held them down as they writhed.

"Fuck! Bitch get off!" I stood by her as the two wrestled, her sitting on the male's back. I motioned for her to get off and once she did, I pushed the stupid fucker over. But once I did, he looked at me and started cackling. Shit. I glanced at Myranda just in time as someone stepped out of the corner behind her and smacked her across the back of the head. She fell, but stayed conscious. A few guys jumped of the shadows and attacked, but we were ready. I whipped my knife out and was able to cut and hit a few guys before I dropped it. I resorted to punching and swinging my fists, watching these guys as I tried to find my knife at the same time. I spotted Myranda kicking and punching, using her small frame to squeeze through guys and duck their dodges.

"DIDN'T. YOUR MOM. TEACH YOU. NOT TO HIT GIRLS!" she screamed as she punched a guy several times in the gut and ended it with a kick to the face, knocking a tooth loose. But she fell when a guy pummeled into her, hitting her and knocking her down. She screamed in pain and my blood boiled. I grabbed my knife and swished it around, slicing a few things and making blood hit the ground, and my cheek. I growled angrily.

"BASTARDS!" I heard Myranda scream. I growled at a guy I got close to and swiped my knife down his face. He screamed and fell, grasping his face.

"STUPID FUCKERS!" I screamed. But then I was hit in the back with something that was hard enough to probably paralyze me and I fell. I was struck again and a white hot flash went through me. I grunted loudly with pain and was grabbed from behind. A few guys were holding my arms back. Now, five against one with me was usually fair. But nine against one?

Not fair at all.

I groaned a little and glared at the male who stepped in front of me, smirking. He traced the large scar on his face and grinned evilly. I grinned back as I felt my nose become wet and dribble a bit of blood out.

"Hello, Wayne."

"Garcia." He continued smiling his creepy, almost happy like smile. But I did the same back and struggled a bit with the guys behind me, laughing as I turned to him.

"Nine against little ol' me? "

"I thought it was fair."

I laughed.

"In a situation like this, Wayne Wayne, _nothings _fair." I struggled more and they gripped my arms harder. Wayne Wayne nodded.

"I agree."

I growled at him and glanced over at Myranda. She was sprawled on the ground, only her neck and head lifted off the ground. Three guys held her down, another two holding her arms. One had a fistful of her hair in his greasy grip, lifting her head up, and had a knife to her throat, where a small wound was dribbling blood. Her nose was bloody and she had a cut above one eye, the other eye was black. She'd been attacked and dragged down so fast she didn't know what hit her. But she had a fiery, angry and determined look in her eyes that told me she was okay enough.

I turned back to Wayne Wayne and glared, growling a bit.

"What do you want, Wayne."

"It's Wayne Wayne, fucker."

"You fucking prick, like I give a shit, now what the hell do you want?" I was growling and screaming so loud my throat hurt a bit, but I ignored the tiny pain and focused on Wayne Wayne. He took off his tinted sunglasses and grinned.

"just some more land, ya know, for me to stretch myself out a bit." On that note, he sat down on an empty crate and stretched his legs out towards me, kicking me and rubbing dirt on my face. I growled and glared at him.

"Like hell I would give you anything of mine." Wayne Wayne frowned and bent forward towards me. His cold eyes focused on mine.

"I didn't want to have to go to this… but I heard something 'bout a cute little brunette and you." My eyes widened and instantly narrowed again as I began to struggle, growling at him, grunting as I tried to move. I glanced at Myranda, her eyes wide with a bit of fear. How did he know about Logan?

I looked at him and glared, but he smiled at me and chuckled.

"AND I heard he's a sex machine."

"He's pure and innocent, you fucker." I hissed, but Wayne Wayne laughed.

"after being in your Aids infested house? I don't think so." He chuckled. I glared so hard, my vision starting becoming red. Pure anger infested my body. This stupid fucker was saying bad things about _my_ Logan. He was gonna pay. I began trying to swing my fists at him, getting one free. He backed away but not in time, as my fist connected with his face and he stumbled back. I was quickly yanked and held down, but I continued to glare, flaring my nostrils. Wayne Wayne rubbed his jaw and growled.

"You know, now that I think about it, Logan does have a good body. Sexy, thin. Easy frame for a sex doll I could need now and then."

That blew it. I don't know how I managed it, but I starting to fight the guys off and when I got free enough I darted to Wayne Wayne. I heard a riot, and glanced back to see Kendall and James come barreling itno the alley, a few guys at their heels. The rest of my guys jumped out from places and I realized they'd been hiding, trying to decide when it a good time to jump. I smiled and focused on Wayne Wayne, and the two cronies he had with him. I fished out my knife and swiped it across them quickly. One got caught in the chest and shrieked as he fell, holding the large wound. I jumped out of the way as the other one jumped at me, but I dodged him easily and my knife went into his back. I twisted it, watching the blood pour as the male fell. He wasn't dead, but I didn't care.

I focused on Wayne Wayne, who was running around a building corner. I jogged after him and when I got close enough, I started to take aim for throwing my knife at him, when a loud ring filled my ears and something behind me shattered. When I looked up, I growled and realized he had a gun. He pointed it at me and cocked it, smiling as the pistol was level with my face. I exhaled slowly and waited.

The shot came but it didn't come near me as I dropped down and swung out a leg to hit Wayne Wayne. He fell and the gun fell away. I instantly stood and kicked it away, growling at him as I jumped down on his hand, breaking a few fingers. He cried out but continued smiling evilly. I growled and fell down to sit on his chest, punching him across the face a few times, my fury causing blood to fly every time. But I stopped to catch my breath and saw Wayne Wayne chuckling, wincing in pain.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?"

He shook his head and I fell back. I instantly stood and drew my knife, so did he. We glared at each other and Wayne Wayne chuckled.

"STOP FUCKING LAUGHING!" I screamed at him.

"You have nothin' to hold over my head, boy. You don't scare me."

I growled at him.

"I own Minnesota now Wayne."

"for now, but one day I WILL be on top again." He chuckled. I shook my head and lifted my knife.

"In your dreams."

"Oh really?" he chuckled then he smirked.

"what've you got over me, Garcia? Nothing. You can't test me, you can't threaten me." I smirked and glanced back to see most of his guys down. I smirked and looked at him.

"I don't need a threat for ya, Wayne. My boys beat you down anyday." Wayne Wayne glanced at the fight and growled, as he began backing away.

"This isn't over, Garcia."

I smirked and slid my knife across my jeans, cleaning it, then I tucked it away and looked at Wayne Wayne. He smirked once more as he neared his car.

"by the way Garcia! I hope you can trust Logan by himself. He's smart, but maybe he's not smart enough to lock a door." He grinned more evilly and suddenly my stomach burned with anger and a bit of fear. I balled my hands into fists and growled at him.

"What do you mean?"

"oh ya know, Logan's just home alone….by himself…with no one else around…"he grinned.

"Like I said, Garcia, I'm the only one without a threat to myself. Just wonder what Logie's doing now." And with that he climbed into his car and sped off. My heart raced and all the anger, fury and destruction in me disappeared as my heart beat faster. Logan, dear god, Logan…

I ran back quick, telling my guys to wrap it up. They did and we left Wayne Wayne's boys there, but after I told my crew a good fight and told them to get their asses home, I crawled in my car quickly, ready to peel the fuck outta there, but Myranda stopped me.

"Fuck, Carlos what is it?" she took one look at me and could see what I showed in my mind.

"Fuck." She climbed in the car and I didn't waste time as I sped through the town. It was only 3am and still dark, so I didn't expect any pigs to pull me over. Once we got to the end of my driveway, I turned the car off and hopped out, running up to the house quickly, but stopping. My heart thudded hard when I saw my front door open wide. It was quiet inside and dark and I felt cautious. I slipped my knife from my pocket and began edging into the house.

"Carlos." Myranda said quietly behind me. But I continued inside slowly, entering the foyer and looking around. A few muddy boot marks on the ground told me someone was here, but were gone from the marks treking out. When I stepped into the foyer, I froze and my vision went red with anger. The pullout bed was empty and the sheets were torn, with blood on them. It seemed like a small wound, but enough to bleed hard for a few minutes. I continued through my house, seeing the blood dribble into the kitchen and back out. A splatter of blood half the size of my hand was on the staircase, but it was darker than the blood on the bed. it meant it was somebody elses. I continued upstairs slowly, my knife beside me. I reached upstairs, where the blood began to fade away. But mud tracks went in different places and I also noticed my walls were damaged a bit.

But I didn't care. I had to find Logan. _Now._

I heard a small noise and my eyes darted to the small closet in my hallway. I put my hand on the knob and slowly opened the door. What meet my eyes made my heart ache. Logan, still naked and only covered in a towel, laid on the ground of the closet. He had bruises all over his body and cuts galore, a large extremely bloody one on his arm, which he gripped hard and whimpered. He was pale and his eyes were squeezed shut. What frightened me was the bloody knife wedged under the door. Logan must have tried to defend himself.

I slipped to my knees and reached my hands out towards him. When our skin came in contact, he screeched and sat up, swaying a bit. I grabbed him and brought him close to me, cradling him in my arms. I felt him tense, soften and then tense again under my hold.

"C-Carlos?"

"Yea, im here Logan." My throat burned and I pressed my face into his shoulder. But Logan buried his head in my shoulder, and dug his fingers into my back. He was seeking protection. He began sobbing hard, shaking hard in my arms.

"I-I'm sorry! T-th-they broke i-inside *hic* a-a-a-and I sat up an-and they hurt me C-carlos! T-they had s-sh-sharp-sharp t-things and all the r-r-red stuff-*hic*"

It took me a moment to realize what he was saying. He was delusional. I felt his head and could feel how hot he was. He was sick, and hurt. God, what have I done?

"C-Carlos t-t-they kept t-touching me and i-I didn't it, i-it hurt and all the r-red stuff kept leaving my b-body.! I-I was dizzy and I h-had to go get a-a sharp t-thing for myself!"

"Shhhh…it's over now, Logan. It's over now. " I cradled him in my arms and tightened my grip. Wayne Wayne had done this. He hurt my Logan. Nobody. Touches. Him. He's _mine._ I heard more hiccups and looked down to see Logan, eyes closed, chest heaving as he slept in my arms.

Wayne Wayne wanted a war. He started this, not me, he started this bullshit. He wanted this war so badly, he was willing to let his guys die for it. A war.

Well…he was gonna get one.

**THIRD POV**

As soon as Wayne Wayne shut his car door, he groaned in pain at his broken fingers. He glanced over at the lanky tall blonde curled up into a ball on his seat. He glared at him.

"You were supposed to be going over to Garcia's with J.J and Eddy." Johnny shivered.

"I-I… they wouldn't l-let me…said they could handle it b-by themselves." He was impressed at his lie, because truly he didn't want to see his own rapists do something probably just as awful to the brunette. Johnny sniffed and hugged his thin knees, looking out the window. He was tough but now he felt…puny. Small. Neglected and unwanted. He hated it. The car drove further on and he couldn't stand the edgy silence.

"W-why only one part of town?"

"What?" Wayne Wayne sneered at him. Johnny shuddered but continued on.

"Why only bargain for one part of town? You could get the whole state if you wanted to." He bit his lip at the look Wayne Wayne gave him.

"Start small. Besides, I knew he would just say no. I needed to see if I could truly use Logan against him. It worked, thank the fucking god. But I sent Garcia a warning about this shit. Next time, im heading for it all." He smirked as he sped past lights and stop signs. Johnny suddenly feared for his life, like he had been for the past three weeks.

"H-how?"

"by using Logan of course." He smirked. Johnny shuddered.

"What if Garcia does give it all up? What then?" Wayne Wayne smirked again and looked at johnny.

"Cool your jets kid. It's all in the plan."

**WAS THE FIGHT SCENE OKAY? PLEASE TELL ME! REVIEW! I BEG YOU!**

**And (1) um okay not to brag LOL but im a fast runner. Cant run for a long time, about a minute, but I can really gain some land without trying.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**

**GONNA TRY SOMETHING NEW FOR THIS CHAPTER….HOPE YA LIKE.**

**BTW TO THE PERSON WHO REVIEWED AND CALLED ME AN "ATTENTION WHORE" STFU AND KEEP NASTY COMMENTS TO YOURSELF. I 'm the person in the family who NEVER gets attention, and has to SCREAM at my friends to even get them to look at me so FUCK OFF! You don't know me! And yea you know who you are. **

**And also I CAN spell! Out of 40 kids I won the spelling bee and spelled words I didn't even know and got sent to the county spelling bee where almost 200 kids were at. It's my fucking laptop that fucks the spelling up. So shut the hell up and be glad you even get to read my stories.**

**It irks me how people make me pissed enough like that. If you haven't got anything nice to say then FUCK OFF, because you don't know me, you don't know what I go through. The only thing you know about me is what I have said on this website. Some people on here should show some RESPECT for others, because I do, and if you're pissing me off enough to shout out to you on my story then maybe you just need to stay the fuck away.**

**Just a warning to the readers. Oh and the other readers who have reviewed and given me comments on it I thank you! I work hard on my stories, and at least SOME PEOPLE appreciate them! I want to say thank you again and shout out to all the readers who sent me reviews. Thanks I appreciate it!**

**Now to the STORY!**

**James POV**

Kendall and I were over at Carlos's house. As soon as we heard what happened, we ran our asses over here.

I had seen the bloody mess they made and instantly felt…guilty. And a bit of fear. From my spot on the sofa, I glanced over at Kendall. Yeah, he's strong…doesn't mean he might be able to save himself one day if I'm not there. I scoot closer to the blonde and wrap an arm around him, yanking him close. He sighs a bit and presses himself into my chest. The warmth from him is relaxing and I finally allow myself to loosen up and I lay back slowly, sinking into the couch. I ruffle Kendall's hair, feeling his soft breathing, and when I look down, his eyes are shut. Can't blame him though. Fights as long as ours was can drain someone, and we weren't asleep for very long when we got called.

I decided to let him sleep. I glanced over at the stair case when I heard soft footsteps and saw Myranda descending. She looked horrible. With a swollen, bruised eye, a cut lip and a small trail of dried blood under her nose she looked horrible. I could see she had bruises everywhere and a Band-Aid on her neck. Her hair was drizzled with crusty blood stains, but she had combed it back so it was in a ponytail on the back of her head. Even her bangs and the front of her hair were combed over backward into it.

She sighed and stared at the floor for a moment. Then her face turned into an angry glare that she cast at the ground. Her fist went out from her side fast and she punched the wall next to her. She gave a low scream of anger and kicked the wall.

"FUCK!" she screamed. I held Kendall's head up and laid him down slowly before turning to the blonde hitting the wall. I grabbed her fist and turned her around.

"Stop it."

"I CAN'T! It's all my goddamn fault Logan's hurt!" she screamed. She continued punching the wall, and kicking it. Her knuckles began cracking and bleeding, so I was forced to grab her and tug her to my chest. She gripped my shirt and her body shuddered. She wasn't crying, but I could see she needed comfort.

"You didn't know." I said quietly. She just sits there, sniffling a bit. She then slowly relaxes and hesitates before putting her arms around me and hugs me back. I rub her back and I can feel her shiver and shudder, her skin rising with goose bumps.

"It's…okay to let it out once in a while."

"That's just an excuse to see me cry, Diamond."

"Maybe it is." I laugh. She laughs with me and steps back. She gives me a small smile.

"Thanks. I needed that." She then frowns and looks at the stairs.

"I'm going to go check on Logan." She then slowly starts towards the stairs and I see her hesitate before she begins climbing. I turn to see Kendall sitting up, staring at me. My eyes glaze over as I stare at him. We had been injured in the fight, too, and the fact there were bruises and cuts all over him didn't help. I cringed a little as he stood and groaned a bit in pain. I wish he'd put a shirt back on so I didn't have to see those bruises.

But I wasn't too good either. I had a deep cut in my arm, a large bandage wrapped around it, and a few slashes on my chest and abs. I walked over and sat down, pulling Kendall to my chest and sighing into his hair.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know what to do." I said quietly. Kendall looked up at me.

"It feels like everything is falling out of place." I whispered. I looked down to see Kendall's face blank, so I kissed the top of his head and nuzzled my face into his hair.

"But everything's better around you..." I whispered. He pressed a kiss to my bare chest and I quietly moaned, which made him continue, going down and kissing my entire body. He gently traced the cuts on my abs, before kissing them and coming back up. He straddled me and I gently gripped his hips, bringing him closer as our hips rubbed together. He groaned and leaned forward, bringing his hands to my back as he gripped our bodies and pressed them together. He buried his face in my shoulder and I gently cried out as he sucked on my neck, biting and then licking, successfully leaving a large hickey, most probably.

We were already tired, though, and the heat made my eyelids heavy. Kendall relaxed and stopped moving as he laid on me, still straddling me. We were both breathing fast and I could tell we were both close to just plain passing out. I kissed his head once more and swiveled to lay down, spreading him out on top of me.

"I love you, Kendall."

"I love you too, James."

**MYRANDAS POV**

I hesitated before climbing the stairs, but when I did, I wish I'd stay down. Even though the blood and mud had been cleaned up downstairs, up here hadn't been touched. I walked slowly down the hall, carefully stepping over the blood-stained carpet and mud tracks. I got closer to Carlos's room and stopped outside the door. Logan's cries and whimpers could be heard from where I was, and it made my stomach sick to know it was my entire fault. All my fault that poor, innocent Logan was hurt. I slowly stepped into the room and watched.

Logan was laying on the bed, held down by Carlos as our medical man, well woman, worked on him. Irish, who was also a good friend of mine, was trying to take Logan's temperature. But because of all the blood lost and open wounds, he was sick, and delusional. He screamed and writhed under Carlos's grip.

I noticed Carlos looking down at Logan with such a sad face, his eyes filled with anger, as Logan pleaded him for help. Tears brimmed behind my eyes and I turned away for a moment, only to glance back as Irish picked up a rag, and gently pressed it to Logan's face. It took a moment, but he stopped moving and squirming around, finally his head lolling to the side as he fainted. Carlos let go and took a few steps back.

Irish, who I also shall mention, is Korean and African American with hair so dark it looks black, and hazel eyes with green and golden flecks, pulled on a pair of latex gloves and sighed.

"Poor kid." She whispered. She then sat down next to Logan and began dabbing at his wounds with alcohol and a cotton ball. It took a few minutes to clean him up and cover his small cuts, but she had to stop and make him smell more chloroform. She picked up his arm and inspected the deep slit. She looked sadly at Carlos.

"He'll need stitches." Carlos shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose and Irish pulled out a needle and thread and pressed it into Logan's skin. I cringed a little and walked into the room, slowly setting a hand on Carlos's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. He glanced at me and then back to Logan. I bit my lip and sighed.

"I'm so sorry Carlos."

"For what? You didn't do nothing." He grunted. I shook a little.

"I made you leave Logan and go out there. It's all my fault." And with that, I buried my face into Carlos's shoulder, my tears spilling as I sobbed hard. He sighed and rubbed my hand on his shoulder.

"I-I-I'm so-so sorry, C-Carlos! I-if I j-just waited u-until morning-"

"You didn't know." He sighed and gently pushed my hands off. I sat there and hurriedly wiped my face. I wouldn't let him see the mess I slipped down into. He gently sat down beside Logan and stroked his forehead, smoothing his hair back. I sniffed and stood there like an idiot, not knowing what to do. I sighed and walked slowly to Logan, leaning over and planting a small kiss to his forehead. I pressed my forehead to his, feeling his warmth radiating off his skin. A small tear dripped off my face and onto his.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered, before I stood and hurried from the room. I ran downstairs and out the door, into the cold air. I darted up the driveway and reached the street in time as I leaned over and vomited bile into the street. I felt a hand on my back and turned to find Kendall rubbing my back, and James watching behind him. I sniffed and turned away.

"The past is dead, Myranda. It's over. You can't do anything about it." James whispered. I nodded and leaned over to vomit once more.

**CARLOS POV**

After Myranda left, I laid down beside Logan and wrapped my arm around him gently. He was starting to come to, and I was just hoping he'd be okay. My heart thumped hard as his chocolate brown eyes opened and they flicked around quickly in fear. They landed on me and Logan blinked, eyes filling with tears.

"C-Carlos?" I nodded and Logan started to sit up, but he cried out in pain and I gently pulled him back down, pulling him close to me. He whimpered and looked down at the thick bandages on himself. Then he began crying, whimpering and sobbing like a little kid. I realized suddenly that Logan WAS a kid…on the inside, though. He never grew up really, he just acted like it. He still feared like a little kid and was too shy. His childhood had been shattered when his dad had abused him, and he spent all of his life trying to care for himself. With no friends or family to show him love, he was forced to give it up and focus on living.

I pulled him closer and kissed him.

"It's okay Logie, just let it out." He fisted my t-shirt in his hands and his body wracked with sobs. I slid a hand up his back and rubbed hard, trying to calm him down. I felt such a heavy pile of guilt land on me, that I felt crushed as Logan sobbed.

"I-it hurt, I- was sleeping when they c-came in!" he sobbed. I opened my mouth to say something but decided not to and shut my mouth again as Logan opened his.

"I-I woke up an-and they were b-banging on the d-door, a-and it o-o-opened! I tried to get a-away but they-they caught me!"

"How did you end upstairs?" I whispered. Logan sniffed and took a few shaky breaths to try and calm himself down. Tears still leaked out of his eyes but his voice was sturdy and he didn't stutter as much.

"They started cutting me with knives, and they were holding me down. They held me down and started laughing, telling me what they were planning for me. They said they would "Fuck the gay outta me, you Faggot." I was scared and when they started laughing again, I took a chance and kicked them away."

"But the knife, and the blood-"

"The blood on the bed was from where they cut me. And they started hitting me after that and I vomited blood from the blows. After I kicked them off I ran into the kitchen real quick and got enough time to grab a knife, before they tried to grab me."

"What did you do?" I frowned. Logan inhaled deeply and looked at me. My heart thumped harder when I watched the tear drop off his face, and I reached forward to wipe it away. Logan blinked and gave a small smile.

"I slashed them with the knife and tried to run, but they grabbed me and dragged me upstairs. I kept trying to stab them with the knife, and when we got upstairs, they dropped me and began beating me. It took a moment, but then I grabbed the knife and stabbed the closest one in the leg. They tried to get me into the bedroom, but I began hurting them with the knife. They finally left, but before they threw me into the closet and left."

He shuddered and I pulled him closer, kissing him slowly, traveling down to kiss his arm and then back up and then his chest. I stopped and gently grazed my fingers over his thick bandage.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." I whisper. Logan leans forward and kisses me on the lips.

"It's okay." He whispers back I frown.

"No its not! You shouldn't have to settle with this bullshit, Logan, you deserve better!"

But Logan just shakes his head.

"I don't care. I've been through worse. My dad once beat me when I was eight and it was so bad most of my ribs broke. I made a plaster cast of paper-mache and newspaper. I couldn't move very well for a few months because I didn't get the treatment I needed. I couldn't move in gym and it hurt so bad, Carlos." He whimpers and I tug him closer. My anger swells as I think about all the things he's been through, all the years he's had taken away from him, all the bullshit he's dealt with. He doesn't deserve this. He deserves more than the biggest billionaire on earth.

Because, well, he's a fucking _angel._ An _angel_ for Christ's sake. And I wanted to be the one that helped him open his wings.

**Well there it is. I hope it was okay and you guys didn't mind the other peoples POV. I just couldn't decide what to say or do. I'm starting to run out of ideas because that what happens when I use them all up in a few chapters. If you have ANY ideas ANY AT ALL, please PM me and I will look over it and try to possibly put it in here, and dedicate it to you! I could seriously use some help LOL**

**Oh and I dyed my hair! I am NO LONGER a BLONDE! I'm a BRUNETTE! For the first time! LOL imp super pale but now I finally don't look dead for once! And I look so much prettier **

**(Not to brag or nothing….because I RLLY hate braggers. Once a girl was bragging about how she could do ten backflips to me, being all snotty. Yea I get it I'm not flexible, I'm not skinny, but at least I can understand that if you call yourself "Pretty" all the time and say your basically "the best" you're a lot freaking lower then you think you are. And so what? I'm not skinny, but at least I'm not bone-thin and you can actually tell I have breasts. Just if ppl are wondering I'm a 5-7 in jeans, and I think I'm fine the way I am. I don't care if I've never had a date before; I'm perfectly fine with myself. Just. The. Way. I. am. )**

**But all day everyone kept calling me pretty and everyone kept commenting on how I looked and everyone said the brunette color looked pretty against my grey-blue eyes.**

**I've never really been called pretty before. And had so many people say it. It really made my day (: and to me, EVERYONE IS BEAUTIFUL! Don't EVER let somebody or even yourself, put you down! You are beautiful just the way you are! Don't try and change for someone else, and don't try and change a lot for yourself! Be proud! Be happy! And always keep your head up!**

**Over and out, Myranda AKA Fallenangelqueen**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**

**Just read the goddamn story and shut the fuck up already. And no I'm not apologizing…**

**CARLOS POV**

A month after the original big fight with Wayne-Wayne, and he still hasn't given up. I've been trying to back him off, but every weekend or so, he's starting shit. Even if it's just a small threat, I'm not giving up. But I'm starting to worry. Not about me.

About Logan.

After being beat up by Wayne-Wayne's dudes, he's pulled back into his shell. He's been a bit quieter, and he lowers his head a lot around other people. At school, if we skirted into a crowd, he would grab my hand and I would tug him close. He always seemed to be shaking, even though that was calming down a bit. It hurt me that I hadn't been there for him when he truly needed me. And it was killing me.

I wasn't myself anymore. If somebody got near Logan, someone I didn't like the looks of, I would freak out. I once beat a guy up just because he shoved Logan. Logan ended up crying and it took me a moment to realize I'd punched the guy unconscious. I instantly climbed off and went to Logan. He started coming around to the fact I was more protective of him now.

And more deadly. With Wayne-Wayne fighting me on one side, and Logan's safety conflicting on the other, I was stressed, angry, and deadly. Logan could see it, and after a while he finally settled with it, not clearly understanding me completely just yet. I wish he could.

But I could calm down once in a while, and be happy, with Logan.

**XXXXXXXXX**

It was towards the end of the month, around the end of January, when Logan told me next week was his birthday.

We were relaxing on the couch, a laptop on my legs, one hand typing away some business forms for a few things I was in, the other slung around Logan, who was curled into my side. The hockey game was on and Logan and I were just being lazy today. His bruises and cuts had healed; the only one left was his stitches in his arm. He was getting them out next week.

I looked down at Logan and ran my fingers through his hair, smiling as I pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Since you're getting your stitches out next week, you want to do anything special?"

Logan frowned against my chest and sat up, raising an eyebrow at me. I chuckled.

"What?"

"Really? Just for getting my stitches out?" I nodded and watched Logan's face twist in confusement. As I may have mentioned, Logan was practically still a little kid. I was trying to give him some experiences for something, but really I didn't know what to do. I just wanted him to be happy and feel…what was it? Oh yeah, all bubbly inside. I wanted him to feel like he's inside of a bubble or something like that. Logan chuckled and then his face went somewhat serious. He bit his lip.

"What?" I looked at him as he blushed.

"It's nothing." He looked away but I grabbed him and pulled him close. I tucked his head into my bare chest, chuckling as his spiky hair tickled my chest.

"Come on, what is it? If you want something, you know I can give it to you."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"Carlos, next week is my birthday, and I was hoping you could…" he trailed off as he looked up at me. I was a bit shocked that he didn't tell me his birthday was next week, and I was upset I didn't know until now. I looked down at him and gently gripped his chin to make him look up at me.

"What do you want me to do?" I whispered. He grinned and chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"U-um…I wanted a-a party…" he trailed off and blushed deeply. I chuckled; glad that was all he was asking for. I grabbed his chin and kissed his lips/

"Okay, Logie, I will. Ill handle it."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"FUCK! Help me!" I grabbed Myranda's shoulders and shook her as I grunted at her. She gave me a weird look and pushed me back, before stepping back and dusting herself off.

"Okay, first, what's the problem, and two, if it involves you, Logan, and either of your cocks, I'm out." I glared at her and she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"Fine. What is it?"

"Logan wants a birthday party. How the fuck do you throw a party that doesn't involve booze, strippers, and sex?" Myranda chuckled and I glared harder.

"You don't." but when she saw how cold my glare was she gave a small shiver and cleared her throat.

"I used to have a baby sister, before I was emancipated and disowned. I'll deal with it." She nodded and slowly left, still shaking a bit. I released my fists, which I hadn't noticed had been curled into them. I groaned and sighed. I really didn't know what the fuck I was doing. I flopped down on the couch and wanted to take a nap and clear my head when my phone rang. I groaned and opened it.

"What the hell do you want?"

**-Carlos, we need you out here.-**

That was Ghost. I rolled my eyes at the thin albino's voice and stood, leaning down to slip a boot on.

"What is it this time, Ghost?"

**-I-I they started f-fighting, a-and I don't know what to do!-**

I could hear a bit of fear in his voice and I frowned as I slowly stood. I could hear Ghost coughing badly and I think he was hurt.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." I shut my phone and slipped on a jacket as I made my way through the house to grab my bike keys, but as I grabbed them a hand grabbed mine. I looked up and locked eyes with Logan. He looked sad, and fearful.

"Where are you going?" he said quietly. I swallowed hard under the look of those beautiful brown eyes and slid my hand out from under his.

"Sorry, baby. I gotta go." But Logan's eyes began to water and he whimpered. I remembered last time and swallowed, before reaching out and caressing his cheek.

"I'll get somebody over here okay?" he nodded and threw his arms around me. I hugged him tight and peppered kisses along everywhere I could.

"Don't worry, baby I'm making sure you one hurts you again." I whispered. He nodded and hugged me tight, making me chuckle as I pressed one more kiss to his forehead and turned to leave.

**XXXXXX**

When I got to the warehouse Ghost managed, it was dead silent. I frowned and looked around. No one was here. It was like a ghost town, and I instantly went into "Danger" mode, slipping my knife from jacket as I quietly crept to the door and listened. Nothing moved, except plastic from inside. Not even breathing could be heard, except for my own. I backed away from the door and crept around the building, pressing my hand to the wall as I searched for the side door. I found it and slowly opened it, slipping through the crack I made. Almost instantly I was hit upon. I blocked it in the darkness, but the second blow hit my shoulder and I grunted in pain, then turned and threw a swipe in the air with my knife.

I heard a _squick_- like sound and warm liquid splattered my hand and chin. I heard the body hit the floor, a gurgling sound, and realized I'd slit the guy's throat. I shrugged it off, rolling my sore shoulder, and then I crouched and continued in deeper to the warehouse. I stayed away from areas of light where the moon showed on the floor, and stuck to the corners. I was attacked a second time and this time I was hit from behind. Obviously the dick underestimated my height and hit my shoulder blade, which angered me, sending adrenaline through my body as I grabbed the guy, held his head under my arm, and I quickly snapped his neck. No chills ran up my spine as they did the first time I snapped somebody's neck. In a game like this, you have no fears.

I slowly lowered the guy's body to the ground, making sure he didn't make a sound as I continued. I walked out onto the main floor and glowered when I saw the lights in my office were on, and figures moved around in it. I glowered and stuck my knife into my jacket once more, bending down slowly and reaching into my boot, my gaze fixated on the figures moving around.

I slipped the small pistol from my boot and slipped it on. It was an old gun, which wasn't just a gun, but also brass knuckles and a knife put into one (1) I quickly scurried to the other side of the floor and then slowly climbed the stairs. A figure stepped from the darkness and tried to strike me, except I'm expecting it. I press a button that releases the knife on the gun and I grab the guy. I hold a hand over his mouth as I plunge it into him and twist it, before ripping it sideways. He falls and I turn, except then I'm hit in the face.

Everything fades for a moment and when it comes back I'm propped up in a chair, leaning against a table. Directly across from me sits Wayne-Wayne. He wears a smug grin and I glare at him, my sneer curling upwards as I lean back in my chair. I realize my gun is still attached to my fingers and I'm not bound. They just sat me in a chair.

How unprofessional.

"What do you want, Wayne-Wayne? I sneer. He gives me an evil look and smirks as he leans forward.

"I'm not giving you my territory, no matter how shitty that place is." I growled. Somebody struck me in the back with something and I hissed in pain. Wayne-Wayne's smirk went even wider and he put his hands together.

"I don't want just that side."

"You're not getting any of it. I've worked too hard and too long to just give it up." I sneered. I was struck again; with what I was guessing was a crowbar. The metal vibrated off my back and I growled in pain. Wayne-Wayne's face was blank and I could tell he was glaring behind his tinted sunglasses. I glared into them, seeing my own reflection, and then I watched as Wayne-Wayne's hand went back, and I thought he might hit me. I stiffened my jaw, but no blow came, instead he returned with something and threw it down on the table.

Pictures. Tons of pictures. Me, Kendall, James, and Myranda. And Logan. I stiffened when I saw Logan's pictures and I glared at Wayne-Wayne.

"How the fuck did you get those?" I hissed. He smirked and held his hands up as if to say, _"well…"_

"Let's just say I've got some new guys." He crossed his arms and I huffed a bit. I stared down at the pictures, not just Logan's, but everyone's. All the people I cared about could be killed just because of me. I noticed the pictures were from everything from them walking in the streets, getting in their vehicles, even sitting at home or having sex. Logan's included a bit more. I found some from the day he was beaten up and my fist tightened.

I couldn't let Wayne-Wayne get to me. I reached out and moved some around when my blood began pumping fast and I gripped harder. Ones with Logan and me in bed or even just Logan. Nobody should get to see Logan except me.

"He's cute, ya know." I lifted my gaze a bit to stare at him. Wayne-Wayne's face was blank but he was staring at the pictures, I could tell.

"Ya know, it might be fun to, I don't know, turn him into my own little whore-"I was reaching across the table, hands scrabbling towards his throat. I wanted to strangle the fucker. I was hit hard in the back of the head and yanked back across the table. I was held down in the chair, hands pressing down hard to hold me down. Wayne-Wayne stood as I began struggling.

"You aint ever gonna have my territory Wayne. I've done it right, and won it myself. If ya think you can bargain with me-,"I shook my head and chuckled,"- then you're wrong."

"We'll see about that." He slammed the chair, pushing it in and then started walking. But as he got to the door, he stopped and turned back around.

"Oh yeah, forgot something." He walked to the corner and picked something up, throwing it down a few feet away from the table. I was being held down so I couldn't see, but I heard a groan and realized it was somebody. Wayne=Wayne grinned his sadistic smirk and grabbed a tall, lanky kid I hadn't noticed by the door, dragging him out. When the door slammed shut, I whirled around and hit a guy in the face with the brass knuckles on the gun, blood flying, then I took a few steps back and used the gun to shoot him a few times. One guy was stunned as he watched his friend fall, but the other came at me with the crowbar. He swung and I dodged, hitting him in the knee and smashing it. He cried out and I grabbed the crowbar, smacking it across his face and head a few times. He fell and I let out an exhale, before glaring up at the other guy. He was shaking and he stared at me, eyes wide.

I must've looked frightening, with my eyes dark and my body stained in blood. I walked briskly to him and grabbed him by his collar, lifting him up. He flinched and held his hands up in surrender.

"Shit! P-please dude i-im new!"

"Does that matter?" I hissed. He whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I-I gotta kid, s-she's four months o-old, the most god damn beautiful thing I ever seen, a-and i-im gonna marry her m-momma, but I needed m-m-money!"

I felt my heart sink a little but I kept him raised in the air.

"So you think joining a gang would get you some?" he sighed.

"I didn't know what to do." He whispered. I wasn't completely heartless as I was a moment ago. I slowly lowered the guy, but I stood over him, making him crouch in fear. My eyes were still dark and he whimpered.

"Quit the gang and pack up your shit. Get outta town. They'll find you anyhow." He nodded and scurried for the door, glancing back at me once more before nodding a thank you to me and leaving. I sighed and unloaded my gun, l=slipping it off my fingers and dropping it back into my boot. I didn't know why I just did that. Usually I wouldn't hear them out, and just strike.

I shook my head and walked around to the table, glancing down at the groaning figure laying there. It was Ghost. So that's where the fucker went to. As I could see, he was pretty knocked up and bloody, but my anger swelled and I reached down to pick him up, lifting him high into the air.

"C-Carlos..." he slurred. He looked pretty bad.

"You lead me into a fucking trap." I hissed. He whimpered and shook his head quickly.

"I c-couldn't-t-t-they threatened me!" he squealed as I squeezed harder.

"With what?"

He was quiet for a moment then lowered his gaze to look me in the eye.

"They were gonna k-kill A-Andrew." His boyfriend. They threatened to kill the kid's boyfriend. I could see what predicament he was in and sighed, lowering the poor kid. He looked like shit. They'd cut his hair up in a shaggy cut. It was about as long as James's now. One of his eyes was bruised and blackened, swelling itself shut. He had multiple cuts all over his body and some were really deep. He had dark blood running down over his pale skin, making him look like someone drenched him in white out. I could see he was shaking pretty bad and I sighed.

"Look get home and clean yourself up. Only call me in emergencies, 'kay?" he nodded and began limping out when he stopped and looked at me.

"I-I need a ride, they came over and grabbed me and dragged me here." I sighed again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I dropped ghost off and then headed home. I was tired and needed a shower, because I was drenched in blood from my fight. I walked inside quietly, taking note of the blonde hair hanging off my couch. I could hear snores and realized James and Kendall were probably also here. I walked into my living room and saw James lying down on the couch, Myranda's head hanging off the other side of the couch. Kendall was curled up between the two, laying in the fetal position on James. I chuckled and tossed a blanket over them, before continuing upstairs. I tossed my boots into the laundry room and then my jacket followed. I shrugged out of my shirt and jeans and stood there in my boxers as I threw everything in. I shivered a bit from the warm air blowing through my house and continued on to my bedroom. I opened the door and was shocked when I found Logan. He was sitting on my bed, eyes red and puffy as he stared at his cellphone. He looked up when I walked in, but his eyes got wide with fear as he stared at me.

"C-Carlos?"

I nodded and began walking towards him, reaching my arms out and hugging him gently, as not to get blood on him. He sniffed and clung to me gently.

"I-im so sorry!" he sobbed. I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Of what? You were worried. I would've been worried too." He nodded against my shoulder and I kissed his cheek. When I pulled back he was still wide-eyed. I sighed and sat down on the bed next to him. He pulled his knees to his chest and sniffed. We were both quiet for a moment.

"How many did you…" his voice trailed off. I sighed again.

"I don't know." He sniffed and I tugged him close, kissing his forehead.

"It's okay. I'm used to it, Logan. I just don't want you getting used to it though." He nodded and I sighed, standing up slowly.

"w-what are you doing?"

"Shower."

He nodded and turned away from me, and it hurt. He was scared and worried and all he could think about was how many people I killed. I was used to it and it didn't matter to me anymore. I went and climbed in the shower, washing the blood from my body. I knew Logan was worried and scared. I could hear him mumbling in his sleep at night, and he would toss and turn and sweat badly from nightmares. And I was the cause of them.

I just hope he knows I won't ever show him that side of me. I just can't.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The week rolled by so quickly after that. Logan was a bit more silent now, but I still kept trying to get him to open up. I was sad that he had to see me like that, and I was there every night when he needed someone to cling to. I got no threats during that week, but I paid close attention to things now. I kept the shades closed and the TV downstairs was now set on my cameras outside 24/7. I kept Logan close to me at school and I made sure to be careful in the streets. Logan was confused but said nothing.

I was forced to tell everyone else to take watch and to watch their backs. I couldn't have anyone dying or getting hospitalized.

I pushed Logan harder than ever now to keep up with his school work, so one day he can go to a good college and probably get away from all my bullshit. I don't need him growing up the rest of his life wondering if he should grab a gun every time he leaves the house.

But this week came and Logan's silent mode turned upside down. He was smiling a bit now and then and whenever somebody asked him why he would blush. I could see he was excited for his birthday. But all I needed now was his gift.

I was sitting on my laptop upstairs, roaming the internet, and trying to desperately find a gift for him. I really shouldn't have waited until the last minute. I growled and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Fuck!"

"What's wrong?" Logan's soft voice went through my study. I turned in my office chair and saw Logan standing by the door, clad in skinny jeans and a button down shirt, which was unbuttoned all the way. My eyes roamed down his chest and I felt my mouth go a bit dry. Logan walked towards me and straddled my hips, tracing my cheeks with his fingertips. I smiled and held him close, kissing his nose.

"It's nothing, baby."

He frowned a bit.

"You know you can tell me anything, right Carlos?" I sighed and looked into his chocolaty orbs.

"I know. I just don't want my burden to be yours too."

He nodded and rested his head against my shoulder. I smiled and traced my fingers down his back, feeling his growing muscles. I kissed his shoulder and listened to his soft sighs.

"Are you excited for your birthday?" he nodded and I smiled. I lifted him gently and walked down the hall to our room, placing him gently on our bed. He sighed and sank into the comforter, putting his arms behind his head. His muscles flexed a bit and I felt the bulge in my pants grow. I crawled over Logan and listened to his squeak as I grabbed his hips and pressed my erection against his hips. He groaned as I rubbed them together and then I lifted his hips higher. I began to rub against his ass and Logan squealed a bit.

"C-Carlos!"

I smiled and unzipped his jeans, pulling them down, before leaning over and kissing the area of skin that showed. Logan began thrusting up, and I realized we hadn't done anything in a while, so he must be pretty anxious. I kissed and rubbed as I went further, pulling his boxers down. I yanked his pants off and smiled as he groaned. I kissed the tip and heard Logan groan. His hand reached down and dug into my hair.

"Stop teasing and just do it, Carlos!" he said through gritted teeth. I chuckled and ripped his pants off, throwing them down on the ground, before doing the same to mine. I was naked, but I left Logan in his shirt, being a tease. I kissed down his chest, licking at his nipples, making him groan. I went down further and continued, licking up and down and making Logan squirm.

"Carlos!"

I pulled off his soft neck, looking at all the hickeys I made and chuckled.

"Oaky, okay." I grabbed the lube he'd bought and slathered my hard erection in it, before pressing it against his hole. He squealed as I pushed in and then threw his head back in pleasure. I didn't waste time and began ramming in, stretching him and abusing the poor boys prostrate.

"Oooohhh, yes! Yes! Carlos! Yes!" he screamed. I grunted and stop, grabbing his legs and pulling them into the air, stretching him wider and giving me more room as I continued pounding. Logan screamed and dug his fingernails into my back. He clawed my back up and continued screaming.

"YES! YES OH! YES I LOVE IT! CARLOS I LOVE IT!

"FUCK!" I screamed. Logan arched his back as he came, splattering my chest with his seed. I arched into him and shook, grabbing his hips hard as I came. I fell on top of him and we both lay there, moaning and trying to catch our breath. When I finally looked up, Logan was sleeping. I smiled and climbed off him. I wiped my chest off and sighed as I sat back down in the study. I really didn't know what to get Logan.

A sudden vibrating caught my attention and I glanced down to see Logan's phone. He must've dropped it. I leaned down and picked it up, flipping it open to see a chain message. I groaned and deleted it. I was about to shut it before I saw his wallpaper. I chuckled when I realized it was a picture of a puppy Logan thought was adorable. He saw it in the park and started freaking out over it, claiming how much he loved puppies.

My eyebrows went up and I darted from the room, grabbing my clothes. Logan sat up groggily.

"W-where are you going?" he blinked. I kissed him and chuckled.

"I'll be back. I have to go grab something."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Today was Logan's birthday. I was a bit nervous, because I wanted him to have fun today. Myranda persuaded Kendall and James to come. I just hoped they acted right today.

Myranda took care of it all, decorating the kitchen and dining room when I got home. We'd sent Logan upstairs to finish his homework and wouldn't let him come near the kitchen. I walked in and gazed around, smiling. Myranda had bought rainbow balloons and blew them up, tying them to chairs and or little gift bags, which she placed in corners. The table had a cover on it, which said HAPPY BIRTHDAY in big letters. A banner was taped across the wall that said HPPY BIRTHDAY, with the number 17 added to the side of it. Confetti was in small bowls, which we could throw, and a cake was in the fridge. I looked at Myranda and smiled.

"nice." She shrugged.

"I know. You got your present?"

I nodded.

"Alright, just hope he likes it." She sighed and crossed her arms, then reached up to feel the same bruise that was still left on her throat from where she was cut with the knife. I smirked and gently traced it.

"Don't worry it doesn't look that bad." She smiled and pushed me out of the kitchen as James and Kendall walked in.

"Go get him."

**LOGANS POV**

I'd finished my homework nearly ten minutes ago, but nobody came and got me. I crossed my arms and pouted, when the door opened and Carlos walked in. he chuckled at my position.

"Aw come on, baby, be happy!"

I huffed and then grinned a little as Carlos came over and lifted me off the bed. He held me bridal style and carried me downstairs. I tucked my head into his shoulder and smiled.

"Close your eyes."

I shut my eyes and waited as I felt Carlos carry me form different rooms. I could sense it was dark in the room, and Carlos gently set me down.

"Open your eyes."

I opened them and the light turned on. Kendall and James laughed at me as I bugged my eyes out at the kitchen. Myranda smiled as she placed a large cake on the table, and then lit the candles. It read "happy birthday Logan" in cursive letters. I smiled as tears leaked from my eyes. I looked at everyone and hurriedly wiped my eyes.

"Thank you, everyone, thank you." I turned to Carlos and hugged him, kissing him gently.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Logie." he kissed me back and intertwined our fingers together.

We sat down and I opened my presents, smiling in happiness every time. Kendall got me a medical book, with a miniature skeleton to go with it. James got me a shirt that said "IM WITH STUPID" and an arrow pointing next to me. Carlos said what James could do with that shirt, but I just laughed it off. It WAS a funny tee. Myranda gave me two presents that was for both me and Carlos. The first was two necklaces, each half of a heart. I immediately put it on and Carlos wrapped his around his wrist like a bracelet. She also gave me a new lube that was a heating-cooling one. I felt the heat surrounding my cheeks quickly when I pulled it out, and James died laughing. Kendall had to calm him down, but the glower that came from Myranda also helped.

Carlos leaned over and looked at the bottle, then whispered, "We're using that tonight." I blushed even harder and this time everyone laughed. Carlos left to go get his gift, and Myranda covered my eyes with her hands. When the slightly heavy gift was placed on my lap, Myranda took her hands off my eyes. I looked down at the box in my lap and it moved a little, which made me raise an eyebrow. I slowly took the top off.

My jaw dropped, and I dropped the top of the box. Inside the box popped out the head of an adorable puppy. I awed at her and lifted the small puppy up, looking at her big brown eyes. She was an adorable yorkie, and she whimpered then licked my face. I held her soft head to my chest and looked up at the grinning Carlos.

"Do you like her?"

I jumped up and threw an arm around his neck, kissing his cheek and hugging him close.

"I love her Carlos!"

"Show-off." James whispered. I chuckled and turned around as Kendall slung an arm around his boyfriend and hugged him.

"It's okay baby your gift was great." Kendall kissed James, who smiled and blushed a little. We all chuckled and we sat back down as Myranda lit the candles on my cake. Everyone began singing happy birthday and my eyes watered. This was the best birthday ever. Even the dog was whimpering and howling to the song. I wiped my tears away and Carlos squeezed my hand gently.

When the song ended, I inhaled and shut my eyes to think about my wish. I knew it wasn't a great one, but I decided to stick with it and I stood up, being careful of the dog, and blew the candles out. Everyone clapped, and Myranda cut up the cake, giving me the first slice. We all joked around for a moment and just ate the cake, me feeding the puppy a bit of it.

Carlos poked me with his fork.

"Whatcha gonna name her?" I frowned and looked down at the whimpering puppy, who was attempting to lick frosting off her nose. She was light brown on the bottom and darker brown on the top, with a few tiny darker spots here and there. I smiled and giggled at the name I thought up.

"What? What's her name?"

Everyone was looking at me by now as I picked her up.

"I'm going to call her Pop tart." Kendall laughed and Myranda put a hand over her mouth as she stifled her laughter. James just shook his head. I frowned a bit in disappointment and set the dog down slowly, lowering my head and picking at my cake.

"Come on Logan it's a cute name. You know they didn't mean it." Carlos said as he rubbed my shoulder. I looked up at him and smiled, blushing as he thought my name was "cute." But then James cleared his throat, getting our attention.

"So, Logan, what was your birthday wish?" I glanced at him and took a second to think about it, before shrugging and looking down at my plate.

"Yeah come on, Logan. What was your wish?" Myranda poked me in the shoulder a few times, but I just blushed and kept my head down. But I wish I hadn't done that, because now everyone was pestering me. After a few minutes, even Carlos joined in. finally I threw my hands up in defeat.

"Fine! I'll tell you!" I sighed and turned to Carlos.

"What's your wish baby? Because I bet I can make it come true." He winked and my stomach churned. I started to regret it. I sighed and looked deep into Carlos's eyes as I said it.

"I wished…I wished that I could join your gang."

The whole room went silent and Carlos's face drained.

**And (1) there actually used to be guns that were also brass knuckles and knives put together. They were really small and you could fit them in your pocket. Their rare to find today and I saw one on TV once and remembered it and wanted to use it for this part.**

**Review. Or not. Probably not. Just do whatever. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N **

**Heres the next chapter. Go on and read it. It starts….**

**Here.**

**Logans POV**

"I'm not talking about this anymore, Logan!"

I watched Carlos pace back and forth in the bonus room. We didn't come in here often, but Carlos paced back and forth in front of me. I was sitting on the lounger, rubbing Poptart's head. The puppy was sleeping in my lap and I sighed as I lifted her gently and set her down beside my leg.

"Why, Carlos? Why can't we talk about it?"

"because it's not happening!" he growled at me, before turning away and running a hand through his hair. I could see he was stressed about this. Why?

"Look, Carlos, I know you're upset but please just listen."

"Fine!" he turned to me quickly, crossing his arms as he aimed a glare down at my head. I whimpered and lowered my gaze to the ground.

"W-well, Carlos i-I could contribute to the g-gang! A-a-and I c-can learn how to de-defend myself if anything happens again!"

"Contribute to the- oh jeez." Carlos pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Logan you're NOT joining okay? That's the end of it."

I narrowed my eyes up at Carlos.

"What? Is it because im to _weak?_"

"Weak? Baby-"

"Because im not smart enough? I cant fight?" by now I was standing up, my hands tightened into fists. Carlos stared at me in shock.

"Logan you're not making sense!"

"You're not making sense! " I screamed. Carlos narrowed his eyes at me.

"all you want to do is keep me locked up in this house!" I threw my hands up towards the ceiling.

"I need to get out and do something with my life for once, Carlos!"

"like what? Almost getting killed? Getting shot at? Getting fucking scarred for life? Not on my watch, Logan!" Carlos screamed in my face. I lowered my head, tears streaming down my cheeks, which burned with heat. I looked at him with a glare.

"everyone else here is in the gang, why can't I? I you just want me to be a good little two-shoes nerd like I am-"

I was slapped, my cheek burning, making me cry out. I went to grab my cheek, but I was pulled into a hug. Carlos squeezed me tight, but I tried squirming away.

"Stop!" But carlos hugged tighter, making me wheeze. I thought he was going to kill me, when I heard a small sniff and Carlos pulled back. I tried pulling away, but Carlos held me by the forearms, holding us close. I could see his eyes twitching back and forth, looking deeper into my eyes.

"I won't let you join the gang, because I don't think I could stand it if I saw you get hurt." He gently traced my face and sighed, before pulling me close and kissing me. Tears leaked down my face as Carlos lifted me up gently, holding my by the thighs. He kissed me gently, traveling further down. He began moving my shirt to get further when I tried stopping him.

"C-Carlos-the puppy-"

"aww….fuck it…" he dropped me slowly and walked to the recliner, leaning down to gently pick up the puppy, who whimpered as Carlos put her in the cage I just now noticed in the corner of the room. When the cage was shut and a blanket was wrapped around the top, he stalked back to me and picked me up, mouthing at my neck instantly. I groaned, again, but tried to get Carlos to stop again. I had a surprise for him and I didn't want him to spoil it.

"T-th-the kitchen needs to be cleaned up!" I said quickly. Carlos stopped and buried his head into my shoulder, groaning. He dropped me once more. He opened the door to the room, before turning around and giving me a lusty, half-lidded eyes.

"don't think your getting out of this so easily." He growled in his throat. I chuckled and waited for his footsteps to disappear downstairs, before I quickly crept out of the room, running down the steps on my tiptoes. I quickly darted into our bedroom and threw my clothes off so fast I almost tripped on my jeans. I quickly tossed them away and reached into the drawer I kept the lube and other things in. I yanked out the corset and a thong, hurriedly slipping them on. Fuck, it was my birthday and I was gonna do what I wanted tonight.

I laced the corset on tight, squeezing it hard, making me wheeze again. I began coughing and then my body began to tremble.

_Fuck! Not now!_

I shakily grabbed my backpack, nearly dropping it, before reaching in with one hand and grabbing my inhaler. I suck in a deep inhale of the medicine, but then I heard Carlos. I started to sweat and tossed the inhaler down, hurrying and lacing up the tight coset.

"Logan, you okay?"

"f-f-fine!" I called, tightening the corset. I could hear Carlos just down the hall. I hurriedly moved everything, smoothed the blanket down and laid on it, sporting my most seductive look. I could sense him just outside the door, when I leaned down and plopped the tiara on my head.

"Logan? What are y-" his jaw dropped as he opened the door, to find me laying there. His entire body shivered a bit, and I could see the bulge grow in his pants. His eyes went dark, him lowering his gaze as his eyes traveled up and down my body. I inhaled and rolled over onto my back, supporting myself with my elbows as I pulled my knees up. Carlos subconsciously licked his lips and I saw him shiver again, before he began taking his clothes off, dropping them right at his feet. I watched him closely, feeling my erection growing.

_Now or never._

I spread my legs enough for him to see as he stalked across the room towards me, but stopped when he saw my hand travel down my body. After teasing me so many times, I felt the need to do it back. I began rubbing myself, stroking my erection through the thin slip of cloth, before I pressed my fingers against my tight hole. Carlos's eyes bugged when I moaned loudly.

My hand was grabbed and pulled away, my body yanked up into a sitting position. Carlos held my hands down behind my back, pressing them to the bed, as his eyes glazed over. He reached down and gently bit on one of my nipples, making me jerk and moan as he circled it with his tongue. I jerked and moaned louder when he released one of my hands to pinch and rub at my other nipple.

"C-Carlos-"

"teasing me…with these beautiful nipples of yours…" he whispered. I moaned when he pressed me down into the bed, tracing his hands down my body, one hand ending up on the inside of my thigh, the other on the large erection between my legs. He began rubbing and I groaned loud, shaking as pleasure went through my body. I began squirming and moaning for Carlos to go faster. He smirked and yanked my thong down enough for my erection to bob out. I groaned as cool air gently hit it, but then I screamed when Carlos dove down and pushed my cock into his mouth.

His tongue swirled around the tip and then he popped off and licked up a vein on the side. I groaned and tried thrusting, but he stopped me by holding my hips down. I glanced down, whimpering hard. Carlos gave me a lusty-eyed look and I whimpered as he pulled my thong down my legs. He gently rubbed my thighs as he pressed two fingers inside of me, making me arch my back in pain and pleasure. He made a few scissoring motions and then sat back up, grabbing his cock. I whimpered when he pressed his cock to my hole and gently thrusted in. I cried out as he slid in and stretched me wide. Carlos grabbed my legs, pushing them apart and wide, holding them up by my thighs. He squeezed hard and continued pushing in.

I groaned and tossed my head back as his cock rubbed against my prostrate. I whimpered and screamed when Carlos leaned down and started sucking on my neck, thrusting hard. I screamed and moaned and tossed my head back hard. Carlos began going faster and faster, grunting as he held down on my arms. We were both grunting and screaming and finally Carlos yanked me up and pressed me down onto his hips. I screamed as his whole cock went inside and I started bouncing hard. His cock was rubbing inside and out, stretching and sliding out of me. We were groaning and I wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him access to my throat. He attacked and sucked on my neck, biting hard on my Adam's apple. I screamed and Carlos gripped my hips hard.

"Who do you belong to!' he rammed deeper into me, making me scream and arch into him.

"Y-You!"

"I'm the only one who can see you like this." He growled. I nodded and screamed as he continued.

"your my bitch, my little slut. " he rammed harder and I could feel myself getting closer to my release.

"who do you belong to?" he rammed deep into my prostrate and I sobbed as pleasure exploded through me, making my eyes roll back a little.

"you!"

"What's my name!"

Carlos!"

"WHO DO YOU BELONG TO!"

"YOU! FUCK!" I screamed and arched my back in pleasure as I released, spraying my load all over Carlos. Carlos groaned and rammed me down hard, holding me there as he came, coating my insides with his seed. I groaned as he lifted me and slid out, then lowered me to the bed. I laid there gasping, inhaling hard. My eyes rolled over to see Carlos sitting against the headboard, breathing hard to. But not like me. I was gasping like a freaking fish and when my airway began cutting off a bit I choked and started gasping harder. Shit, my asthma kicked in again. My eyes quickly looked around for my inhaler, but I couldn't find the tube. I began panicking, thinking I lost it. I knew I couldn't speak so I couldn't tell Carlos. I tried to roll over to him, but I was gasping badly. My vision went a little blurry and I choked, when suddenly something cool was placed in between my lips. The medicinal air was sprayed and I inhaled it gently. Another spray was done and then the tube was gone, and I was lifted into warm arms.

My vision came back and I blinked, looking up at Carlos. He seemed to be breathing hard and gently at the same time as he snuggled me closer. He kissed my forehead and I sighed, letting my eyes slip close.

"My freaking savior." I heard him chuckle and then I sighed into his chest. I felt him place the cool sheets over us and pull me closer.

"Happy Birthday, Logan."

**Sorry it was short. I wanted to keep the next part a secret and make it its own chapter. **

**Till next time…**

**F.A.Q**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**

**okay so I know this story might not head the way some people want it to, and I apologize. Really to tell you the truth, I'm basing this off of my reviews from the requester of this fandom, DBZ7000.**

**As long as they are satisified, then I'm satisified.**

**Sorry for the inconvience. But I hope you guys continue to read my story and review to help me out and show me where my weak spots are at. Btw please use courtesy and respect on reviews! All I'm asking on that topic.**

**Now to the story!**

**Carlos POV**

I felt a soft finger continue to rub my nose over and over again, but in my awakening from my deep sleep, I twitched my nose and ignored it. As I continued to resurface from my dreams, the voices began and I groaned inside my head. I kept on sleeping though.

"Carlos…Carlos….Carlos…" the finger stroked my nose and I twitched it in my sleep again. Then the finger began bugging me as it traced my face and continued saying my name, louder each time. And suddenly I was slapped by something soft and powdery, but enough to annoy me as my eyes snapped open to discover Myranda and Irish sitting on my bed.

Irish was the one who fixed Logan up on the night we were attacked. She's tall with African American ethnitcy and eyes that switch from gold, to green and then to brown, with flecks of the others in her eyes. She was extremely tall and sometimes I felt like a freaking midget, but we all knew I was much tougher and stronger than her….even if her temper can blow and get crazy depending on how mad she is. She has black hair, which up close you can see its actually dark brown, with green extensions.

They both giggled as Myranda hopped off the bed and waved the tortilla around that she slapped me with.(1) I groaned and sat up, rubbing my eyes, glancing over to see Logan still sleeping. I chuckled when I saw he still lay in the corset, the little bow on one of the sides undone and tickling his nose. I heard the two girls behind me giggle and I turned back to stare at them.

Myranda smirked and put her hands on her hips.

"told ya they were horndogs."

I smirked and shrugged.

"Logan started it last night."

Myranda raised her eyebrows sarcastically.

"Wow, Logan, dominant? No way."

They both erupted in giggles again and I narrowed my eyes at them.

"ya know, logan's been wondering what it's like to be dominant."

Myranda began full out laughing, so I smiled darkly.

"and I'm pretty sure he could use some practice. You'd be perfect for the job."

Myranda stopped and glared at me.

"Ass." She grabbed Irish's arm and drug themselves out of my room, which gave me a chance to learn over and kiss Logan, making his eyes flutter as he woke up.

"Morning."

Logan smiled, rolling over to lay on his stomach. He trailed a finger over my cheek and sighed.

"what is it, baby?"

Logan's eyes flicked to the window as he spoke.

"I still want to join the gang."

I groaned and lowered my head into his chest.

"I already told you no, Logan."

"But-"

"but no, Logan, look please can we not talk about this first thing in the morning?"

Logan looked down. He whimpered and I sighed, sitting up and staring ahead.

"Look…if I show you what being in a gang is about…would you change your mind?"

"Maybe not."

I looked at him and sighed again. I laid down beside him and pulled him to my side, peppering his face with kisses. I knew he wasn't going to give in on being in the gang. I had to come up with something that would at least satisfy him enough to quit thinking about it. My idea was crushing me, because I really didn't want to do it. But it might help.

"Logan?"

"yea?"

I hesistated, before looking into those big doe eyes that were the only ones who could make me melt.

"i…I have an idea. You're not going to be…entirely in the gang….but it involves it a bit."

Logan's eyes lit up and I knew I was screwed.

"What, Carlos, what is it?"

I sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck with the pads of my fingers.

"it's a surprise."

I sat up and sighed again, rubbing the back of my head. I looked down at the cum stains on my abdomen and decided I needed a shower. I stood and stretched, but backed up in shock as the door opened real quick. Myranda's face appeared.

"I forgot, breakfast!" a white thing was thrown and hit me in the face. I heard laughter revolve around the room.

"I barely even like Mexican food." I growled as I ripped the tortilla off my face.

**XXXXXXXX**

Logan bounced around in my passenger seat, so excited. I chuckled and glanced at him. He was such a dork sometimes. Especially now, since he started adorning the button-up shirts and sweater-vests again. He stuck to jeans, not looking at Khakis anymore, but he stayed away from skinny jeans, claiming that no one could fit in them, that it wasn't possible. I chuckled as his eyes reflected what he saw out the window, looking at the streets and buildings. We were in a downtown area, not the kind that's shitty and filled with crumbling buildings and crack-whores, the kind with nice statues and some old buildings. There was an old theater, where they performed plays and movies, pubs and bars, even an art gallery.(1)

But my main focus was up ahead of us and I felt like turning back as I pulled up in front.

"are we here? Is this is? Huh, carlos?" he smiled at me, considering the fact he hadn't seen the store yet. Well, he'd probably never even been down here before, so I could see the bright happiness in his eyes die when we stepped from the car and he stared at the building

He looked at me in shock.

"a…tattoo parlor?"

I nodded, then walked around the car and put an arm on Logan's shoulders, before gently pushing him inside. I could feel him shaking gently underneath his shirt.

"If you don't want to do this, you don't have to." I whispered. Logan turned his wide eyes to me, and I could see a bit of fear in them as we traveled up the stairs. In the old building, the store was on the second level. We stopped in the middle of the stairs and Logan shuddered a little. He hesitated and stared up at the entrance to the parlor, which made me bit my lip. I didn't want him to do this if he didn't want to.

But Logan nodded and we continued upstairs.

**XXXXX**

Logan stared around the parlor. He was awed as he stared at all the strange art and posters on the walls, then he wandered to the tattoo racks. He began flipping through them and I groaned, swatting his hand away.

"no, Logan _I _choose the tattoo."

"y-you did?" he looked at me with fear. I chuckled and gave him a dark grin, which made him shiver a bit. I backed him up against the rack, which he turned to look at before looking at me again. I placed my hands on his shoulders and pushed him back further, pressing my cheek to his. I gently trailed my tongue up the shell of his ear, nipping at his earlobe. He groaned and I grabbed a hold of his wrists, holding them together to keep him from moving them.

"what could I make you get, hmm? Anything I want, hm?"

He shivered and I pressed my chest to his.

"I think the word '**slut'** would look good on your chest."

Logan shook under my grasp. I pressed harder.

"maybe '_**carlos's cum rag'**_ would look nice, too. Maybe in cursive, most probably on your ass."

Logan shook harder.

"a picture of me fucking you would look amazing, drawn all over your back. Or that wonderful face of yours when I make you cu-"

The back room door opened and my friend, Max, stepped out. He frowned at the position I was in. he didn't really care if you were gay, butt truly he didn't like seeing it. And from the look he had, he didn't like the fact he probably **heard** it.

"I don't think I'd ever let you back in here if I had to write any of that." He sighed as he set the tray filled with his inks and equipment down. I could see Logan eyeing the needle and he shook a little. I wrapped an arm around him and smirked.

"don't worry babe, it don't hurt as much as you think. Logan gave me a look.

"how do YOU know? You don't even have a tattoo!"

I raised my eyebrow. Had I never shown him my tattoo? I gently raised my shirt sleeve, showing off the small diamond on my arm. It was black, with a c in the middle and blood inside of it, surrounding the C. it had two small curves at the sides and a small dagger like point coming off from in between. It was my symbol, and only mine. Some of my close people in my gang, like James and Kendall, wore it, only with their letter in the middle instead. But everyone still knew it was my symbol. Logan's eyes traveled to my forearm and his jaw dropped.

"h-how did I not notice that!" I shrugged and watched him freak out over the diamond on the top of my arm. He leaned close, and gently traced a finger over it, running his finger over the C a few times. I sighed and held his hand.

"Look, you ain't gotta do this. " But Logan swallowed hard and looked at me. It was true he was getting some inking done, but not just one. I had another one prepared for him. He nodded, then sat down in the chair. Max nodded at his shirts.

"take them off, kid." Logan swallowed and slipped off his sweater vest, getting his head caught in it as he ripped it off. He hesitated as he unbuttoned his shirt and handed it to me.

"alright, let's get started."

**LOGANS POV**

We were speeding through town, just trying to get rid of some time. I had only put my button up back on, but I left my sweater-vest off. I was gently poking the bandages around both of my tattoos. Carlos had given me his sign, but he made it look really good. Instead of red surrounding just an L, Carlos had made Max put a C and an L intertwined, and then the inside was Irish green. It was amazing and I loved it, despite the pain I had from it.

The second one was a surprise, bigger than the first. Carlos had Max put our initials over my chest, a **CG+LM**. It was a bit girly but I thought it was adorable. Carlos promised to get his next week. But I continued pressing the bandage, rubbing the gauze, when Carlos smirked and reached over to gently take a hold of my hand.

"Stop, you'll just hurt yourself."

I pouted at him, but then smiled. I leaned over, hurriedly unbuckling my seatbelt, and I was able to pepper his face and jaw with small kisses. Carlos gave a small groan, before stopping at a red light and turned to grab a hold of my face. We kissed for a minute, before the light switched to green. But I could tell it wasn't enough for Carlos as he sped away, a hungry look adorning his face. He pulled into a empty parking lot and instantly grabbed me, yanking me over into his lap. I winced when the steering wheel was shoved into my back, which made Carlos scoot his chair back. He opened my shirt and adorned my chest with kisses, nibbling at my nipples before heading down and coming back up. Besides the lusty look he usually had in his eyes, this time they were warm, and passionate. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing us closer. He kissed me, nipping gently at my lips, before resuming our long, passionate kiss. I could feel warmth spread through me, and Carlos was the cause of it.

I loved it so much. When we began running out of breath, carlos pulled away and I immediately looked down, blushing hard. But Carlos put a finger underneath my chin and raised my face to gaze into my eyes.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too."

We resumed kissing, attacking each other's mouths, not carrying who saw. Carlos let go and trailed his hands down my chest, making me sigh as his calloused, rough hands massaged my scarred skin. Carlos leaned forward and kissed my chest, traveling down. I groaned and tossed my head back when his tongue dipped into my navel. I wasn't sure where this was headed. It was passionate and lusty and hot and-

Carlos's cell phone rang. We both stopped and looked at each other.

"Fuucckkk." He whispered, before yanking his phone out of his pocket and answering it.

"What?"

His face was angry as squabble was heard from the other end. Carlos's face changed and went black, then went back to angry, but it was a beyond angry face that scared me. I shivered as his brown eyes went incredibly dark and he looked ready to crush the phone.

"Call everyone else, I'll be there in a few minutes."

When he ended the call, I gave him a confused look and he sighed, gently patting my butt to get off. I scooted off his lap and back into my seat as Carlos turned the car back on and started to drive out.

"w-what happened?"

"stupid shit. Nothing to worry about, Loges."

I bit my lip when I recognized our surroundings.

"d-don't you need to take care of it?"

"taking you home first."

"but-"

"no buts, Logan." Carlos said through gritted teeth. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"im not getting out of this car."

He looked at me with that cold look.

"ill fucking push you out. Youre not coming."

"ill follow you. "

Carlos snorted.

"ya barely know how to drive!"

"hmm guess that's a chance ill have to take." I could see a small vein in Carlos's neck pulse as his anger heightened. Finally he slammed his hands down on the steering wheel.

"Fine! Ya want to see what the fuck my gang does, then so be it, babe!" he yelled. He hurriedly turned the wheel, throwing me against the window as the car did a quick U-turn and we headed a different way. I could feel my heart thumping in anticipation and worry.

**Carlos POV**

When we pulled to the front of the building, I looked at Logan. I leaned close and grabbed his hands.

"stay here."

"but-"

I silenced him with a kiss.

"please, just stay here."

He hesitated before nodding, and I climbed out of the car. I patted my pocket, making sure my knife was there before venturing inside. In a dimly lit room, I ventured, and saw there was a pool table set up in the middle. Wayne-Wayne stood by one side, his gang behind him and a scrawny, blonde stood behind him. The blonde looked scared as fuck, but I focused more on Wayne-Wayne as he gave me a dark grin.

"are we were waiting for you, Garcia." He gestured to the pool table.

"I already shot. Your turn." I glanced at my gang, who were waiting on the other side. The whole building was filled with our gang. Myranda gave me a serious look, then tossed me the pool stick. Irish stood behind her, her hand in her jacket, ready if anything happened. Kendall and james stood by each other, Kendall behind James. James was ready to take a bullet for the kid. I walked past my gang, giving everyone a nod, then I focused on the game. I aimed and shot, then looked up at Wayne-Wayne as one of my balls fell into the hole.

"what is it this time, Wayne-Wayne?"

Wayne-Wayne smiled darkly, then took aim. _Clack,clack. _All of our gang members stared hard across the room at each other as the game passed slowly.

"I think you already know, Garcia."

I chuckled darkly, hitting another one of my balls.

"I think you already know my answer."

"Hmm, because I raised the land I want."

"oh really?" I smiled sarcastically, and raised an eyebrow. Wayne-Wayne lit a cigarette and put it in his mouth.

"And I'm pretty sure you know the consequences…as you've already seen from my handy work on your little boyfriend." He leaned down and shot again._ Clack._ I chuckled.

"you can't bargain with me. He's perfectly safe."_ Lie._

"hm, then that wasn't him in your car as you pulled up?"

I shook my head without hesitation. Shit! They knew. But Wayne-Wayne seemed to fall for it. He gently frowned.

"I was at the top, before you ever came, Garcia." I gave him a dark, toothy grin.

"and now you're at the bottom."

Wayne-Wayne gripped the pole stick hard and shot, hitting a cluster of balls. None went in the hole. Wayne-Wayne grimaced.

"I worked hard, worked very hard for that title, Garcia. You attacked me at a vulnerable time, you cheated me out of _everything._ Did you think I wouldn't come back for it all?"

I snorted.

"you're pathetic. Trying to bargain me for a few pieces of land, some territory. This town aint big enough for you AND me, Wayne. You're _pathetic._"

He growled at me.

"you took it ALL away. You left me with some empty buildings and a few thousand dollars. When I was on top, everything was the way I wanted and it was perfect." He smashed the pool ball into a few balls, sending two down the hole. I snickered.

"I think one of those was my balls."

Wayne-Wayne growled, then I could see him subconsciously rub his scar.

"im going to be on top again, Garcia. " I snorted again.

"pathetic…pathetic." I whispered and shook my head. I hit the last few of my balls and sent them down into the hole. The game was finished and I won. Wayne-Wayne growled as I strode over to him. His gang members jumped to attention, whipping out knives or reaching for guns. I could hear the rustles behind me, and I knew my gang had was doing the exact same thing. I had my knife out, and I trailed up it to press it against his chest, the side of it pressing against his shirt. I leaned forward in his face and grinned darkly.

"you don't want to be on top again for anything besides money. That's all. _Money."_

Wayne-Wayne growled and we stood our ground. We got into each other's faces and sneered at each other.

"this town deserved a better class of criminal, a person who could see past something as stupid and worthless as _money._ Money doesn't make the world go 'round. It's _power._"

Wayne-Wayne began slowly shaking his head.

"like I said, this town deserves a better class of criminal, and imma give it to them." (2) Wayne growled at me again, before looking at the blonde.

"johnny, get over here." He hissed. The poor guy scuttled forward. He reminded me of a mouse for some reason. Johnny handed something to Wayne-Wayne and he shoved them in my faces. More pictures of Logan. I chuckled darkly.

"you cant bargain with me, Wayne-Wayne. You cant do _anything_."

He tossed the pictures down and gave me a very, _sadistic_ looking smile. He took his cigarette out of his mouth and set it down on the pool table.

"we'll see about that." And with that he turned and left, dragging the mousey-like kid with him. His gang began filing out, and when they were gone, I smiled, as my gang began leaving too.

"_pathetic."_

the blinding hot flash and loud "boom!" erupted around me and as my whole gang went flying, I fell to the ground, knocking my head and going out for a moment. When I came to, I saw my gang members picking themselves up off the ground, others shaking others that seemed unconscious. The windows were broken, and the walls were burnt and had holes in them. I felt my face and realized half my face was bleeding. My clothes were ripped and burnt. I took another glance around to make sure I didn't have big casualties. Not many.

"Get him!"

I screamed and ran out, trying to catch up with Wayne-Wayne.

_Damn coward, put a fucking bomb in the table! _

"Coward! Stop being a pussy and fight!" I screamed as gunshots and fire exploded around me. I was still a bit fuzzy as Wayne-Wayne stepped from the building, his gang behind him as my gang retreated out. I glanced back to see at least three gone, another one being held unconscious on a guy's shoulder. Even then my gang was still a few over then Wayne-Wayne's. i glared at him.

"coward."

"_this city will be mine…even if I have to __**burn it**__ to the ground to take control." _He hissed. He wanted a war.

He got it.

**Logans POV**

Once the building opened up and people began filling out, I began to get nervous. Carlos had been inside for almost an hour. Was I scared?

Not as much as I was in the next few minutes. The building exploded, shaking the car enough for me to scream. I watched with tears as the flames began to slowly go away. I jumped from the car, not caring about what Carlos said earlier. I calmed myself when I saw him and his gang emerge, burnt and bleeding, but not too bad.

They began shouting things and suddenly the gunshots rang through the air, the fire exploded through the land and I realized everything was heading downhill for Carlos immediately. It was bad. I glanced around as I shut the door and began running, trying to find my boyfriend in the hot blazes of fire. I could see people on top of the buildings and I cried out in anguish when I realized what I thought had been true. I needed to warn Carlos.

We'd fallen into some kind of trap.

**Im so sorry if the beginning to this fight scene has sucked I tried my best to make it cool and calm and then BOOM! BAD! But I guess I suck at fight scenes. If you have any tips I could sure use them for this fight! And to warn everyone this fight scene will happen over a few chapters, meaning about a week in this story or more. But thanks for reading!**

**Oh and before I forget….(1) I couldn't resist using this part. I once got bored at a friends house and decided to wake them up by smacking her with a tortilla for some reason (I couldn't find cereal to throw at her so I threw the tortilla. And she said "and I don't even like Mexican food." I couldn't resist lol)**

**And (2) I apologize for stealing this few lines and stuff from the Batman movie the Dark Knight. I'd been watching it non-stop the last few days and omg I love the Joker. LOL im such a nerd. I couldn't resist using the lines he said when he was burning his money, because I think he's so freaking amazing. R.I.P Heath Ledger. Thanks anyway for reading it lol**

**Thanks everyone! WILL UPDATE SOON! REVIEW!**

**F.A.Q**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N**

**Part two of the fight! Lets get it going!**

**Enjoy!**

**Carlos POV**

I wasn't focused on anything besides the blurring, boiling hatred that spun through me as I stared Wayne-Wayne down. I couldn't get to him, though. He had guarded himself with his gang, running through them as he tried to stay behind the lines. I knew I'd walked into a trap the second the bomb went off, and I wasn't surprised when I discovered Wayne-Wayne had set up fire lines either, which were basically trails of gasoline set on fire, to trap people inside areas. I screamed with hatred as I called for my gang to run and fight.

"GET THEM ALL! EVERY LAST ONE!" I screamed as I ran. Everyone had their guns out and a few were already diving behind things to take aim. I tried to follow Wayne-Wayne, running as fast as I could after him. The smoky air burned my eyes and I was still hurt pretty bad. I soon found myself surrounded by a few guys of Wayne-Wayne's. I sneered at them, ready to spill blood as they attacked.

I barely noticed what I did, slashing the throat of one before I turned and stabbed another. The third tried jumping onto my back and bringing me down, but I turned quickly, swiping a deep cut across his belly. He screamed and fell back as his stomach sliced open and his entrails and guts began falling out. I growled at him as I continued running. I wasn't going to let anything stand in my way. Not anymore.

A final guy jumped at me and I drove my blade deep into his stomach and twisted it a few times. He screamed and bled out all over my hands as I pulled the knife out and dropped him. I spotted Wayne-Wayne and his crew up ahead and I ran. As I got closer, I could see in fact, Wayne-Wayne was NOT there. I screamed and ran after the group, watching the gang members instantly whip out their knives as I got closer. One came forward and threw a punch, which I ducked instantly. I buried my knife in his leg and pulled it out, watching him scream. I dragged him to the ground as the next guy came around. He was sort of puny and I instantly buried my knife into his throat, watching the warm dark blood slide down his throat as I ripped the blade out. The last guy was no problem, and my knife went into his back.

He fell, along with his friends. I sneered at them and moved them with a swift kick.

"pathetic." I shook my head and ran back to join my gang.

**XXXXXXXX**

I was able to find James and Kendall, huddled behind a box as they took aims at other members who were shooting too. I fell down beside them and growled.

"how many?"

"three!" kendall yelled as he emptied his magazine and pulled out another one. I growled and stood, not caring as a bullet went past and ripped the top skin on my arm. I had my gun out and shot two down instantly. One in the head, another in the throat. They fell and the last one hurriedly scuttled away. I growled at him and looked at James and Kendall as they hurriedly stood.

"I need to find Wayne-Wayne." Kendall nodded and James started leading me across the small field that was ablaze with the fire and gangs shooting at each other. People lay sprawled on the ground, some dead and some in the process. Our eyes hurriedly searched for Wayne-Wayne and I was blowing with steam when I realized he wasn't here. But then I remembered something that made me stop. Wayne-Wayne saw me pull up. He saw Logan.

Logan was alone.

"FUCK!" I turned and sprinted fast, ignoring the yells and gun shots as I hurried to find where I parked my car, hoping to find, at worst, my partner huddled in the backseat crying. I was in anguish when I wrenched the door opened and discovered no one inside.

**Logan's POV**

When the fires lit, I lost sight of Carlos. I began crying in pain when I got to close and the fires licked at my skin. They singed my jacket and my eyes watered, but I ducked and tried to get away. I wandered aimlessly as the heat swelled around me, burning and rolling through the air. I began crying out for Carlos.

"Carlos! *hic* Carlos!" I sobbed harder as I ran around, ducking through the fire and landing in a more open spot. But as soon as I hit the ground, I screamed and bolted up as the two gang members fighting came towards me. They didn't notice me as they stabbed each other to death. I rolled away and then stood up, sprinting as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going and I was scared. I wrapped my jacket around me as I ran, ducking past people and dodging everything I could. It seemed to me I I didn't matter to anybody until-

"AHHH!" I screamed and clutched my arm. The top layer of skin was spliced by a bullet! I looked down at my bleeding arm, before I began moving it. It was fine, just cut. I turned to see the person who shoot me, but decided against it as I began running. I was scared and as more tears ran down my cheeks, I realized I might not make it out of here alive. As more gun shots rang out, I squealed and covered my head, jumping quickly behind a couple of crates beside a warehouse. i began gasping hard and froze, trying to calm myself down enough. It worked and I sobbed harder. I couldn't have an asthma attack out here, not now. I would surely die then. I sobbed gently, but shrieked when the crates in front of me exploded.

"Come out, little piggy!" I crooked an eyebrow. _Piggy?_ I was about to laugh at the dude who said that when the box right above my head exploded. I shrieked and crawled away, crawling down the alley of the warehouse. when I got far enough I began running, but I could hear the person behind me running after me. I sobbed and hurried around the side of the warehouse. I searched frantically for a door and found one, tugging the door open by its broken handle. I ran inside, only to find more people fighting. I tried backing out when I remembered the guy outside trying to kill me. I let out a small hiccup and froze when I heard the commotion in front of me stop. I looked up to see a few guys straighten up, staring at me with dark grins. They dropped the person they'd been torturing to the ground, and then another male stood. He had dark hair and evil grey eyes that shone. He had a gun tucked into his waistband and a knife in his hand. He had on gold brass knuckles with two W's on it.

And by the way he was looking at me, I could tell he was probably the leader. He grinned and looked at the guys around him.

"get him."

I shrieked and ran out.

**XXXXXXXXX**

I was able to run for a few minutes away from those guys, trying to save my ass. I didn't know what to do and my nerdy mind was in a hurry, trying to think about what to do, when I ran into another group of gang members. They were screaming and making whooping sounds but grinned evilly when they saw me fall back.

I watched as they stalked over to me, but I sobbed in worry and began crawling away, when I bumped into the gang leader's legs. My whole body shook and I got goosebumps.

"_well, well, what do we have here?"_

I sobbed as I was wrenched to my feet, and turned to look into the eyes of the gang leader. I never knew his name, but I stared into those eyes and realized I never wanted too. I saw he had a long scar on his face and I swallowed hard, wondering what he did to get it. He let me go and cracked his knuckles as he gazed around at his gang members.

"the plan is falling into place." He hissed. Plan? Shit. I screamed as they edged near me, ready to torture and most probably kill me, when a gurgling sound came from behind us. Everyone paused and turned to look as a blade slid into view, right in the middle of a guy's throat. It slid out quickly, and he fell to the ground. The blonde head that appeared behind him made me wanna cry with joy. But instead I cowered a bit, when Myranda yelled.

"RUN LOGAN!"

I screamed and ran, running hard as she advanced on the group. Blood flew, bodies fell, and I was amazed at how many people she could take on at once. Until I saw one jump on her. Then the rest followed suit and she cried out in pain as they dragged her to the ground. I stopped and gasped, looking at her and in front of me. Should I run? Or should I help? I saw Myranda spot me and she screamed again.

"RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!" but then she was held in the air, and one put his knife to her throat. She kicked and scratched, because she dropped her own knife somewhere, and I could see she couldn't reach her gun. I gasped and grabbed the first thing I could find- which was a metal pipe. I screamed as I ran back towards the group, striking them as I tried beating them with the pipe. Instead one turned and punched me hard. I fell to the ground, landing on my ripped arm. I began crying again,tears leaking down my face, but stood, glaring at the group in front of me. I gripped the pipe as I watched them drop Myranda, who was so bloody I couldn't tell if she was okay or not. I growled deep in my throat as I lifted the pipe, ready to strike.

Then two arms came around me, holding me tight and hard, squeezing harder and making me drop the pipe. I let out a scream, but it was muffled as a rag was pressed to my mouth. The sickly sweet smell…my head became lighter and I felt dizzy….i couldn't keep my eyes open…i…

I closed my eyes with a soft groan and slid to the ground.

**MYRANDAS POV**

I let out another scream when I saw Wayne-Wayne drop Logan, and I could see he was unconscious. Wayne-Wayne chuckled and tossed the chloroform-soaked rag away and picked up Logan, tossing him over his shoulder. He began carrying him out of the alley, and I knew we were in deep shit. I couldn't let him take Logan!

I began crawling, my body so weak I could barely move. Blood dribbled off my body and face as I slid along the ground, but suddenly I was kicked in the side. I let out a grunt of pain, biting my lip to hold the pained scream back. I was sat up and pushed against the wall, a small chuckle coming from the male who set me there. He smirked and looked at Wayne-Wayne.

"want me to finish her off, boss?"

Wayne-Wayne stopped and glanced at me, before another dark grin came onto his face.

"nah. Keep her- she could be for good use." I sneered at him and spit, my red-stained saliva landing on his shoes. He slowly looked at my spit and then at me.

"Stupid…bastard."

He sneered at me as I chuckled and began laughing, my ribs burning.

"you'll…never…win…" I panted. Wayne-Wayne sneered and walked over to me, setting Logan down for a moment to throw a punch to my face. I coughed blood and flopped back over as he stood up.

"teach the bitch a little lesson, then get her in the van."

I growled at him, before looking at the guy standing in front of me. He pulled out a small silver pistol and I sneered.

"whatcha think ya doing with that?" I chuckled to myself when he shook a little at first, then grinned evilly and pulled the trigger. The bullet entered my arm and I screamed loud, letting out my pain in undescribed sounds. I was dragged to my feet by my shot arm, screaming the entire time, before unconsciousness began taking over me.

_No! no! stay! Stay here! LOGAN!_

But I was thrown into something hard and I blacked out.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Johnny looked at Wayne-Wayne with uncertainty as Wayne-Wayne threw the kid, Logan, he thought the kid's name was, into the back of the van, before climbing in. Johnny gripped the steering wheel a bit too tight in fear, because the things he's seen Wayne-Wayne do and what he's done to him will most probably be etched into his memories forever. He watched them pile the blonde girl into the back and he swallowed hard when he saw how bloody she was. I knew it was wrong, I was techinacally part of Wayne-Wayne's gang, but I hoped for heaven's sake, she would be alright.

"_drive."_ He hissed at me.

**XXXXXXX**

Wayne-Wayne grinned sadistically, not knowing if it was for the fact he was about to win this gang war, win everything back, and take down Garcia, or the fact he had a cute little bunny in the back of his van. He glanced at Johnny and sneered as the kid gripped the steering wheel tightly, glancing at Wayne-Wayne.

"what?" he barked, making Johnny jump.

"h-how will your plan w-work with these two kids?" he whispered. Wayne-Wayne grinned even bigger, making himself look like the Cheshire Cat.

"oh I promise…it'll work."

"b-but how?"

"Stop stuttering, I fucking hate that. Or do you need to be reminded of it again?" johnny quickly shook his head, making Wayne-Wayne chortle.

"my plan is like a puzzle, and all the pieces are falling into place."

"get ready to go down, Garcia. And when I say down…I mean," Wayne-Wayne chuckled and shook his head," six feet under, down."

**Wow that sucked…..oh well I tried my best! Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**

**Till next time**

**F.A.Q**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N**

**You guys seemed pretty excited for my next chapter so here it is!**

**Logan's POV**

My head throbbed behind my eyes, and then as I slowly opened them, the pain spread everywhere else. My body ached and my hands hurt badly. That must've been from gripping that metal pipe.

I remembered that sickly sweet smell and I slowly sat up; glancing around the room I was in. It was lit, but still quite dim. It looked like an interrogation room at a police station, just without the cameras and the steel table. It had a toilet and a sink, but besides that it was empty. It was kind of small, but big enough for the shadows to hide in its corners. I held a hand to my temple and tried to rub the throbbing away, when it suddenly came through my mind that I was kidnapped. I sniffed and slowly pulled my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them in an attempt to comfort myself.

I began sobbing gently. Would I die here? Would I ever see sunlight again? Would I ever smell fresh air, feel it blow across my skin?

Would I ever see Carlos again?

My thoughts wandered to Carlos and I sobbed harder. I should have listened and stayed in the car, but I didn't and now I might die here. Alone, filthy and unknown. I sobbed until the knees of my jeans were wet, and was disrupted when I heard a small groan come from the other side of the room. I sniffed and raised my head, my vision still going in and out from the throbbing, but I was able to tell it was a blonde-headed girl on the other side of the room. My vision blurred for a moment and because I looked closer, I could see she was covered in red. My vision came back and I gasped.

Myranda lay on the other side of the room, pressed against the wall. She was covered in blood, her face cut and swollen, her legs drenched in splatters of blood. Her arms were bloody, especially her right arm. I slowly crawled closer and gasped again when I found the large source of bleeding was a bullet wound. I looked around the room for something, anything, but the only thing I could think of using was my shirt. I looked down at my shirt and sighed, taking it off and standing to run it under the tap of the sink, which dribbled water. It barely gave any water and it worried me.

I knelt next to her, shivering as the cold air in the room continued running up and down my skin. I began dabbing at Myranda's face gently, rubbing the blood off and cleaning her up. I ripped my shirt where it was dry after I cleaned around her arm, and I tried wrapping it. But the moment it touched her skin, she gave a cry and her eyes snapped open.

"L-Logan?"

She looked at her arm and then back at me.

"t-thank you."

I nodded and continued trying to wrap it up. In the end I made a large bandage around her arm and made it secure. I sat back on my haunches and bit my lip, staring at the wound. I hoped it wouldn't become infected. I began sobbing again, harder than last time. I felt an arm slide around me and pull me close.

"Shhh…sleep, Logan."

I placed my head in Myranda's lap, tucking my head between the crease and her legs. My tears leaked off my face and onto her jeans. I felt her fingers run through my hair and I sniffed.

"We…we –we're going to get out of here, right, Myranda?" I whispered. I heard a sigh and I pressed my face deeper into her warm leg, my eyes slipping close gently.

"I…I don't know, Logan."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

I don't know how long I was asleep, but Myranda began shaking me gently, trying to wake me up. I groaned, rolling my sore joints around. I shivered from the chilly air in my room and slowly sat up. I looked at Myranda, finally noticing how bad her injuries were. Her face was starting to swell gently, her right cheek was slit and she had a black eye. Her lip was busted and she, once again, had a cut on her neck.

"Jeez…"

"I look gorgeous don't I?" she joked. She chuckled gently before wincing in pain. She rubbed her ribs and lay back against the wall. I could see how much pain she was in and I felt horrible, but I knew I was probably hurt too. Myranda sighed and glanced around the room.

"tidy." She gently scoffed and I watched as she attempted to sit up. She groaned and painful tears began filling her eyes. I could see that she was in horrible pain, so I reached out and gently pushed her back down. I groaned as my own arm burned and Myranda gasped.

"Oh, Logan, your arm-"she began coughing and I realized she might also be getting sick. I glanced down at my arm, remembering that a guy on one of the roofs had shot me and had ripped the skin on my arm. Myranda gently ran her hand over it, making me hiss in pain.

"Logan, you're hurt." I nodded and watched as Myranda began messing with the bandage around her arm. U=I grabbed her arm and stopped her, giving her a small look.

"Don't I-I'll be fine."

"But Logan-"

"I'll be fine!" she whimpered but let go of her arm. We sat beside each other, shivering hard in the cold room.

"What time is it?" I asked her as I leaned against her shoulder.

"No clue, I don't wear watches and they took my phone." We sighed against each other and continued shivering. I don't know what got me to ask her, but I sat forward and rubbed my arms.

"Can we get closer somehow? I'm really cold."

She nodded and we slowly slid closer, holding each other in death grips.

"They could at least have given us blankets." She growled. I nodded against her head, which I was surprised to find I was a tad bit taller than her, and shivered again. We sat in silence for a few more minutes before Myranda rubbed her arm.

"t-thank you…for my arm…" she whispered.

"You're welcome."

We sighed and sat in silence again. For a few minutes? An hour? Time seemed undefined to us and it felt like there was no time at all in the world after that. I groaned when I woke from a small doze to discover Myranda laying her full weight on me, her eyelids twitching as her eyes moved under them rapidly. I smiled and slid an arm under her knees, lifting her gently and holding her bridal-style in my arm, so more heat could transfer between us. I laid her head against my chest and sighed, looking up at the ceiling. Tears leaked down my face as my thoughts wandered to Carlos.

"Damn…what have I done?" I whispered to myself as I sobbed gently.

**CARLOS POV**

I grunted as the pain flared up in my fists as I repeatedly punched at my wall.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" I screamed over and over again. My knuckles were bloody and my wall was smashed in a long time ago. How could I have let this happen? The only thing I truly loved…gone. My thoughts wandered back to Logan and I continued punching the wall.

"Doing that to the wall over and over again, aint gonna help Boss." James muttered. I threw him a dirty look as I stalked to the other side of the living room and punched the wall over and over. Kendall, James, Irish and a few other people were at my house, resting and healing. Kendall had cuts galore all over him; James had two bullets in a shoulder and had taken a few bloody blows to the head. Irish was bloody too. Her head was tied back in a braid now, streaked with her dark blood. She had bandages around her hands and on her arm, because she got pretty burned from the bomb.

We were all upset. Logan was gone. Myranda was gone. I didn't know where. And when. I stalked back to the foyer and started kicking the wall, before I was grabbed and turned around.

"It's not helping, Carlos!" James said. I sneered at him and shoved him away, giving a hiss of pain as my arm heated up.

"Shut up! I need to do something. Anything." I shook my head.

"I need to think."

I went back to the living room and looked at a girl sitting in the corner. She would be no use tomorrow, her leg was burned.

"Sydney, you can hack computers, right?"

She turned and looked at me slowly.

"Yeah, boss, why?" I turned and grabbed my laptop off the coffee table and gave it to her.

"Hack into any street cameras you can find down where we were. Look up anything you can and see if you spot anything."

I turned back around and saw Kendall and James standing up.

"What about us?"

I narrowed my eyes and thought for a moment.

"If you two are strong enough, head back out there and see if you can find anything. Be careful." They nodded as they walked out the front door. I glanced at everyone else left sitting in my living room.

"What about us?"

"Yeah what do we do?"

"Just rest up." They nodded as I continued my way through my house, upstairs and into my bonus room. I needed to think. I sighed and slid into a chair, pinching the bridge of my nose. I didn't know anything about Wayne-Wayne nowadays. What did he own? Buildings? What were his names on? Who were some people we could get? It pissed me off, all of it. And it was all my fault.

My eyes began to wet and I hurriedly wiped them, but the tears kept coming. I couldn't take it and I hunched over as a sob escaped me. I hated the fact Logan could do this to me, break me down gently and make me feel things no one has. I love him so much. My heart began to hurt and I grabbed my chest as pain wracked through my body. A heart attack? I didn't know but I began coughing and leaned over as my tears fell off my face.

Would they kill him? Rape him? Torture him? What would they do to him? The images that flashed through my mind hurt and I fell off the chair, landing on the floor and sprawling there. I stared ahead as my heart beat gently, and I realized that it wasn't a heart attack. If any of those things happened, I would only die of a broken heart. I heard whimpers and small cries coming from the other side of the room and I slowly sat up, glancing over at the dog cage.

The puppy. She must've heard me and wanted attention. I felt like I had no strength. I couldn't move. I began dragging myself slowly to her cage, opening the door and letting her out. The small yorkie looked at me with big eyes before crawling onto my chest and laying there. I sniffed as she laid down on my chest and howled softly. I hugged her close and sobbed into her silky fur.

"We'll get through this, together."

She wagged her tail gently.

**XXXXXXX**

After an hour of regaining my posture, I stalked back downstairs, Pop tart in my arms. I set her down at the bottom of the steps and walked into the living room, instantly walking to Sydney.

"find anything?"

She glanced at me before clicking away at the keyboard.

"tons. I found a street camera and you can clearly see in the background Logan and Myranda being jumped."

She turned it to me as the video uploaded. I zoomed in on the small video and watched intently, watching Myranda save Logan and then Logan coming back with a pipe. My angry heightened when Wayne-Wayne appeared and held a rag to Logan's mouth. He fell and then they beat Myranda up. They shot her and then I felt like I flew a bomb. I stood so fast, my laptop fell and landed on the ground. My eyes were dark and everyone stared at me with fear. I probably looked like death himself.

"I will kill them all…" I whispered.

"burn it to the ground." Irish looked like she was in the same situation. Myranda was her best friend, so I understood. Everyone in the room started sneering; started cracking their knuckles and I realized we were blood thirsty. We wanted to kill. My phone suddenly beeped, followed by Irishes and Sydney's. I glanced around before opening the message, from a blocked caller.

Pictures. Logan and Myranda. They were laying together, unconscious, pale as anything, bloody and cut up. Then more came, more with them huddled together, this time conscious, and less bloody. Logan looked frightened and Myranda did too. My heart thudded in my chest as a call came through my phone.

I answered it with shaking hands, my anger so high my voice came out low and demonic as I spoke into the phone.

"who is this?"

"we can still make a deal." I could hear the smirk Wayne-Wayne wore. I growled.

"return them. Both. Then we'll discuss anything."

"nah, I'm pretty sure I'd rather keep them."

_He won't give them back, even if I make a deal, _I thought.

"What is it this time?"

"this time…half your territory, and a sum of around $25,000."

"fuck you." I spat. Wayne-Wayne chuckled.

"there's no bargaining here Garcia. It's either take the deal or not."

_I can get Logan back without even trying, I just need a day or two…_I thought. If I could stall Wayne-Wayne enough to keep Logan alive for two days, I could get enough information on where they were been held, or at least I could get something to hang over Wayne-Wayne's head and force him to return them both. I held the phone away from my ear and growled deeply, before putting it back.

I was about to speak when a voice shouted form the back of the other end.

"_no! Carlos! Don't! don't listen to what he says!"_

"Myranda? Where's Logan?" my heart began thundering in my chest and everyone around me stood to attention.

"_he's fine!"_

"shut up bitch!" a smack was heard and I gripped the phone.

"don't. hurt. Them." I growled.

"you've got a day, Garcia. Not even a day, actually, you've got 15 hours to get your shit out of _my_ territory, and get me my money."

"and if I don't?" I growled.

"let's just say I won't be so nice as I'm being now."

"where's Logan?" I sneered.

"between my knees, that hot little mouth on my cock-"

"cut the bullshit! Where is he?"

"he's fine, for now. Fourteen hours, and fifty-eight minutes and counting. Better hurry up, Garcia."

Then the phone line cut and I threw my phone against the wall.

"FUCK!"

I dragged my fingers through my hair and growled as I paced back between my living room, growling and mumbling to myself. I didn't know what to do. I heard a small whimpering and looked down to see the puppy standing against my leg. She whimpered again and I picked her up and held her as I continued pacing, rubbing the back of her head as I continued thinking. I needed to figure out how to get Logan back, when suddenly the door opened.

James and Kendall walked in, grunting as they dragged something inside. I raised my eyebrow. Something that was kicking. And fighting. James growled and tossed the guy on the floor, growling at me before tossing a bag. I caught it with one hand, and then set the dog down to open it, pulling out a bloody knife I recognized all too well.

"Myranda's?" James nodded, and I reached into the bag again, discovering Logan's phone. I glared at it, squeezing it gently. I dropped everything and motioned to the guy they had drug in.

"we found him out there, trying to clean the place up." Kendall chuckled and shook his head.

"stupid fucker." The guy hissed. I growled and stalked to him, every eye on me as I flipped him over, shaking my head and chuckling.

"wow, Dak, surprised you could slip so low as to help with Wayne-Wayne."

Dak glared at me before spitting, a small piece of tooth flying from between his lips. He was bloody and beat up, his dark hair streaked with blood. I chuckled before sitting down on his chest. I watched his eyes bulge a bit and I grinned, taking out my knife and pressing it to his cheek. His breath hitched and Dak's eyes grew wide with fear.

"whatcha know about Wayne-Wayne, hmm?"

"I...aint…gonna…tell you…nothing…" he panted, from me sitting on his chest. I sneered at him and dug my knife into his cheek, watching him wince as I dragged it down, a thick red line appearing as I slid it to his chin, making him almost match Wayne-Wayne's. I gripped his face and squeezed hard; making him cries out and I heard a small pop. I must've fractured his jaw. But I kept squeezing.

"gonna tell me how you know him?"

Dak began sobbing, and I watched the fucking prick sob harder. I gripped his hair and lifted his head.

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW WAYNE-WAYNE!"

He sobbed harder and started shaking his head. But I slammed his head back, watching the tile turn a bit red. It took a few more pounds to the head and a another slice, across his chest this time, before he let his head fall back and he let out a choked sob as an answer.

"I-I- I'm his boyfriend."  
>I sneered at him as I stood up. Dak laid there as everyone stood up and began crowding around him, even Poptart jumped up, yapping as she made her way to Dak. She licked at his face before nipping at his ear and darting away again.<p>

Wayne-Wayne, a boyfriend? I snorted to myself at the thought, but shoved everyone away and I lifted the boy to his feet. I made eye-contact with him and sneered.

"where is Logan?" I hissed. Dak just shook his head. I gave him a look before smirking. I suddenly realized I had what I need. But not without giving Wayne-Wayne his own taste of medicine. I flipped Dak around before he could do anything and I pinned his arms behind his back, shoving him to the ground. I motioned for everyone to press in and they did, sneering or smirking at him. He gave me a frightened look and I shrugged.

"we've got fourteen hours…I think you'll answer to me in the suitable amount of time."

_I hope…_

**Ugh I feel like I'm messing up on this! If I am, please tell me! Oh and review please! Thanks!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N**

**RAWR IT IS GETTING HARDER! Ugh it's so hard to think up some scenes for this story lol. I apologize if it succckkkksss… oh and if you guys could be so kind, please check out my new story, ****How Things Changed**** I would love some feedback on it. **

**Thank you, and enjoy! If you have any ideas I could probably use, please PM me! I could use some inspiration. NOWTO THE CARGANESS!**

**CARLOS POV**

I was staring at Dak so hard, the edges around my vision was becoming red.

Three hours. Three hours and he still hadn't _given up._ I had done as much as I could, to the point where he was tied to a chair, bloody and bruised. Tears of pain kept flooding his cheeks and I just couldn't understand how he could cry, but not tell me where Wayne-Wayne was hiding Logan. I had gone as far as to bury my knife into his shoulder. I gave out a strangled growl and bended down, to grab his face roughly and squeeze hard. He whimpered, blinking his swollen eye rapidly.

"Where. Is. He?" I said through gritted teeth. Dak just whimpered, letting out a groan of pain as the rope tightened around his wrists by James and Kendall. He groaned as his wrists bleed freely and tossed his head back. I watched with hungry eyes, wanting to press my knife to his throat and go straight down, opening him, and letting his entrails fall out. I wanted him to suffer. I wanted him to feel so much worse than Logan does right now.

He let out a cry of pain when I grabbed his face, squeezing his fractured jaw. He was bloody, beat up, and probably scarred for life. What else was there to do?

"Where…are…they?" my voice came out low and I panted heavily, from anger. Fuck, I wanted to take a knife to this guy's face right now.

"I don't know!" he sobbed and I slapped him hard. He began sobbing harder, and I lifted my knife in the air, ready to finally get this over. He flinched, turning his head away as sobbing as I did, but everyone stopped when the phone rang. I snarled and dropped my knife, not watching as it drove itself into the carpet, next to Dak's foot.

I opened my phone, turning it on speaker, before I crossed my arms. I already knew who it was and I wanted to find out what he wanted.

"So how's everything going?" Wayne-Wayne said a bit sweetly. It was sickening and I sneered.

"You already know, why ask?"

"How's the boy?"

"_Oh, God_, Wayne-Wayne please! Help!" Dak screamed and I heard a slapping sound from over there.

"thanks." I muttered, before focusing back on the voice coming from my phone.

"Hmm, sounds like I was hoping. How is he holding up?"

"Been three hours, hasn't broken completely just yet." I said through gritted teeth.

"Hmm he can't break; he doesn't know anything, sweetheart." I growled and smashed my hand next to the phone.

"Where is Logan? "I growled.

"Hmm, I don't know. How about a deal?"

"Deal?"

"Yeah, one for one. I give you someone and you give me my little boy-toy back." I glanced back to see Dak sobbing, and I didn't understand if it was because he just realized Wayne-Wayne doesn't care about him, or he was still in pain. I sneered, before thinking about it for a moment. I couldn't. He wouldn't give them back anyway.

"no." I then sighed and turned around to look at James and Kendall. They both had shocked looks, along with anger, dotting their faces.

"Are you sure? The blonde's in some pretty bad shape." Wayne-Wayne chuckled and I wanted to smash the phone. I growled and grabbed my phone, holding it close to hiss into the microphone.

"Where. Is. Logan?"

I listened closely, setting the phone back down. Nothing. I glanced back at James and Kendall and Dak, all of them confused looks on their faces. Suddenly a scuffling sound a groan came through the phone.

"…_give him Logan…instead…."_

"_Shut up bitch I'm thinking."_

Wayne-Wayne and Myranda. He must've dragged her into the room and she was pleading to trade places and give Logan back instead. How brave. I smiled gently but then frowned again.

"_All he wants is Logan…give him back….please…." _ Damn, she was sobbing. I could hear it. But what she said hurt and I wanted her back too.

"Wayne-Wayne!" I slammed my fist down on the table, and the phone clattered.

"An hour is all you get to toss me back Zack-"

"Dak." He whispered gently. I turned to glare at him and watched as he hung his head.

"-and I'll toss ya the blonde."

"What about Logan?"

Wayne-Wayne yawned, "Maybe later."

I growled again and the phone shut off. I slammed it shut and threw it hard, watching it strike the wall, and my battery fell out. I ran my fingers through my hair and looked at Kendall and James.

"Get him in the truck." I growled.

**XXXXXXX**

We tossed Dak in the back of the van, making sure to clean him up a bit and look more presentable, before climbing in and heading out. James drove, and Kendall sat in the back with Dak, making sure he didn't try anything. I stayed up front with James and glared at the road ahead.

"What if it's a trap?" he muttered. I shook my head.

"Probably not, Wayne-Wayne likes his "boy-toy" obviously."

"How do ya know?"

"He asked for him back." I wiped my nose and shrugged, sliding into my seat. I would rather cut this guy's head off and send it in a box to Wayne-Wayne. I groaned and rubbed my cheek, touching the gauze stuck there. It didn't hurt anymore and I wanted to rip it off badly, especially when we pulled into a random alley, and Wayne-Wayne sat there. He had a smug look on his face, as if he'd just won an award. I growled ad climbed out of the van, stalking to the front of my van and standing, crossing my arms so he couldn't see I was packing. He stood and crossed his arms, also.

"How's little Garcia doing?" he said to me, as if I were nothing but a mere child. I growled and pulled one hand back, flicking my wrist and motioning to James and Kendall. A few grunts were heard and Dak was pulled from the car, dragged against the ground and set down beside me. His shirt was ripped, his face bloody and covered in a sheet of sweat. He lay against my leg and whimpered underneath his duct tape. I smiled in triumph and watched as Wayne-Wayne frowned a tad bit. He glanced at two guys behind him and hissed to them.

"well, go get him already!"" they scurried past, picking Dak up, hurriedly untying him and putting him in the back of their van. Wayne-Wayne climbed in after them and smirked at ne, but then I realized they hadn't given me Myranda or Logan. As Wayne-Wayne began shutting the doors, I ran after him and screamed.

"WHERE ARE THEY!"

Wayne-Wayne just winked and shut the door. I growled and picked up a random brick beside a dumpster and tossed it as hard as I could, watch it smash to pieces against the car. I was panting with anger, dragging my fingers across my scalp in madness.

"Carlos, we'll find them-"

Gunshots rang out and we dove. I backed against a dumpster and whipped my gun out, jumping out for a second to find the shooter. No one. I glanced around furiously, before a blinding pain shot through my arm, a flash of blood and I jumped back, hiding. Shit! I glanced down at my arm, thankful to find it only penetrated my skin a bit, and then I glanced up. The wound looked like it went down, and I was right. On top of the building opposite me, was a guy with a sniper. I growled and stood, running fast to reach the fire escape, when I realized Kendall was already halfway up. I glanced back to see James lunge out from behind the van and spot Kendall.

"Kendall!" he cried out. We both watched as Kendall fought for a moment with the sniper, both of them backing out of view. A gunshot was heard a body thumped against the roof. I looked and saw James's eyes go wide.

"Damn it." He said and darted as fast as his weak body would let him up the stairs. I followed him more slowly, my own energy drained. We got to the roof and saw a blonde huddled over the dead body. James gave a sigh of relief and ran to Kendall, throwing his arms around him. Kendall hugged him back, sighing a bit.

"Sorry."

"Fuck you, don't ever do that again!" James screamed. I chuckled before looking at the sniper. He was shot in the stomach, and it was too close for his own sniper, which lay abandoned yards away. I sneered and walked to it, picking it up and dissembling it. I dropped and scattered the pieces, a few in the dumpsters below and the main parts were tossed around the roof.

After we climbed down from the roof, we all sat down to think.

"Fuck…he's not giving up, is he?" Kendall muttered, rubbing his hand on his jacket, scratching the drying blood off. I wrapped my shot arm up and sighed, pulling my knees up.

"Fuck…"

My cellphone rang and I flipped it open, grumbling under my breath as I saw I had a message.

**Give it an hour, we'll just get finished with her ;)- W.W**

I growled and stood quickly, tossing my phone down and finally stomping on it, breaking it badly. It cracked and crumbled and shattered and when I was finished I sunk to my knees. I let out short pants of breath, my anger rising horribly. Finish with her? Myranda…god…

What have I done?

**LOGANS POV**

I was terrified. The man with dark grey eyes kept dragging Myranda in and out of the room, locking it up tight afterwards. I didn't know what they were doing with her the first time or second time around, until he threw her back in. she grumbled as she stood wobbly. She was worse, sick and pale. I sobbed and banged on the door until my knuckles cracked for them to help her, to at least get her a blanket, while she huddled under my thin excuse of a shirt against the cold ground. The first time they dragged her out, it was for a phone call to Carlos. Second time they fixed her up a bit and gave us a blanket. It was scratchy, but warm, and we huddled under it together. The third time, was another phone call. She brushed herself off and wobbled over to me, unsteady on her feet. I sighed and pulled the shorter girl into a hug, being careful of her arm.

She sobbed into my chest, as she had been doing ever since we got in here. I suddenly noticed how she was starting to lean on me and when I looked down, I realized she was slipping from my grasp and sliding to the floor. I grabbed her and gently lowered her, pressing both of us to the wall. She whimpered as her legs went numb and huddled closer to me. She ran a hand down my bare chest and sniffed.

"Thank you for caring about me, Logan." She whimpered. I was really shocked by how she was acting. But if you took a good look at her, anyone could see she was broken down inside. Disowned by parents, and nearly beaten and shot to death, it's horrible to imagine. I only pulled her closer and I gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead, as a friend, only. She huddled closer, sliding down and laying her head in my lap. I sat up straight and pulled the giant blanket over her, above her head to give her more warmth.

I let my eyes slip close and I groaned to myself, wondering why they couldn't turn the fucking heat up.

**XXXXXXXX**

The door slammed open, making me jump and wake up, my eyelids snapping open, I sneered and gave a glare to the tall male who walked in, with two large men behind him, and he was dragging a thin boy behind him and another who looked almost as bad as Myranda. . I gasped, though, when I looked underneath the bruising and realized who it was.

"Dak?"

He glanced at me and sneered before turning to the grey-eyed male and tucking himself into his shoulder. I felt movement against my leg and watched Myranda sit up slowly.

"Wayne-Wayne, what is it this time?" she growled, then coughed. I winced and hugged her, but she gently shrugged me off. I felt the tension rise as, she called him, Wayne-Wayne walked around the room. I whimpered and shrunk into the wall, but Myranda sat there. I could see her shiver once in a while but she kept her cool.

Until Wayne-Wayne grinned darkly.

"Get the boy." I screamed as I tried to crawl away , and Myranda stood, trying to keep them away. But the tallest of the five pushed past her, one grabbed me and the other shoved her down. I screamed and kicked, trying to get him to drop me, which he did. In front of Wayne-Wayne. He smirked as he bent towards me, running a calloused finger over my face. I shivered and bent away, but he grabbed my face and squeezed, pulling me back to look at him.

"My, aren't you delicious-looking?" he chuckled and I watched as his eyes went lust-filled. I screamed and tried backing away, but all I did was back into a pair of knees. I sobbed deeply as I was lifted to my feet, held back by the taller man, and Wayne-Wayne began undoing my jeans. I kicked and screamed, but to no effect.

"N-NO!"

We all stopped and glanced at Myranda, who was on her knees, a gun to her head, her hair in a grip. She was crying silently, but an angry look dotting her face. I gently shook my head but she glared at Wayne-Wayne before sighing.

"Me. Please, me instead." Wayne-Wayne chuckled and stood, crossing the room to yank her face up and look at her clearly. He sneered.

"Why should I?" she gave me a sad look and sighed again.

"I can't see…my friend get hurt." Wayne-Wayne stood and sneered harder, before motioning for them to drop her. She was let go and I watched as Wayne-Wayne crossed the room and grabbed the tall boy standing there. He threw him down next to Myranda and glared.

"Do it."

"Wayne-W-"

"NOW."

The kid looked petrified as he gave Myranda a sad look and stood. He hung his head and sniffed, before mumbling.

"I need someone to hold her down." The guy standing behind Myranda came forward, and I watched with horror as they rolled her onto her back. She grimaced in pain as they handled her roughly, but I could see the blonde wasn't really into it. Wayne-Wayne grimaced as the blonde began taking off her shirt.

"I'm not really that much into girls anymore, even fucking a girl with as much curve as you, I would still hate it." He grumbled. The kid went slowly, as if he was terrified she was nothing but glass. He couldn't see it but, I could see the cracks already forming in that glass as I realized what they would do to her, and why she volunteered herself for me.

"Hurry the fuck up and get it over with Johnny." He hissed.

I watched with tears as Johnny, or if that was even his name, pulled Myranda's shirt up, uncovering her breasts and then yanked her jeans down. Myranda didn't move, but instead lolled her head to the side and stared at me hard.

_Don't watch,_ she mouthed. I watched her gasp in pain as Johnny pushed inside of her, and with a wince of my own, I turned away. Her small sobs of pain and cries of "ouch!" were not un-heard. Then I could hear the grunting, the flesh-slapping, and I wanted to vomit. I heard a long moan and then it was over. When I looked back, I realized that they were still holding her down, but the blonde kid had finished. They were both panting hard, and tears dotted Myranda's face. Blood, from being unprepared for what had just happened, speckled her thighs and liquid seeped out.

Wayne-Wayne grimaced and walked to me, Dak in tow. He punched me hard, and the taller one behind me let go. I was dropped and I leaned over, gripping my stomach in pain. I shook as I watched them grab Myranda, haul her to her feet. Johnny waited until Wayne-Wayne's back was turned and he gently pulled Myranda's clothes back on. I gave a small sigh of relief he was being kind to her at least.

"Come, grab the bitch and let's get moving."

I watched as she was struck in the back of the head, and they caught her as she was falling. I screamed and reached out for her.

"Myranda…" I sobbed weakly. They hauled her out of the room and I sobbed harder. Wayne-Wayne was the last person in the room, and I grabbed a hold of him.

"Where are you taking her?" I cried. Wayne-Wayne frowned and shoved me off.

"Just holding up the end of a deal I made."

Then he shut the door, and I was left alone, and cold. I sobbed harder and scooted back against the wall. I wrapped myself up in the blanket and sobbed even harder, the headache forming behind my eyes forcing me into sleep.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Johnny looked at the bound girl in the back. He felt horrible, guilty, and filthier than when he was raped. He didn't want to hurt her, and certainly not in the way he was forced to do. She now lay in Devin and Mark's arms, the two mutants that were tall and built, and worked for Wayne-Wayne. She was unconscious as Johnny drove them across town.

He wished she hadn't sacrificed herself for the kid. If anyone had looked closely, they could see this girl was like old porcelain, nice and holding together, but after a few years and a lot of damage, it was filled with cracks. He most probably finally cracked and broken her completely. He begged and pleaded to God that he didn't and he gently stopped in the neighborhood. He glanced up and down the street, finally parking in a random driveway. When he glanced back, she was awake, laying still and staring into space. He sighed sadly and got out of the van, shutting the door. He shuddered against the cold breeze that fluttered across his skin, as if it was a sign telling him what he had just done. The guilt gnawed gently at him and he really wanted a shower. He checked his watch and sighed. Boss wanted her there ten minutes ago. He opened the back door and watched as the two males began standing up, when Johnny stopped them.

"Let me take her back." He said. Devin gave him an odd look, but lifted her gently and nearly tossed her into his arms. Johnny stumbled back and looked down at the girl he now held bridal style in his arms. She gazed at him, her eyes wide with sadness. He sighed and kicked the doors shut, before he began walking. The house was a few blocks away and he had to carry her all the way there. But as soon as he was far away from the van, he set her down and began undoing her binds. He released her legs, ankles, and the ropes across her stomach and the ones that locked her knees together. He gently peeled the duct tape off her mouth and loosened the ropes on her wrists, but kept them on. She gave him a small glare and he sighed.

"You know…you can hit me if you want." She wouldn't meet his eyes. He lifted her chin and watched as tears rolled down.

"I'm sorry…if I didn't…it would have been worse."

"I know." Her voice was soft, and sweet. He would remember it instead of the sobs and groans of pain from her. He lifted her again, balancing her and using one hand to gently caress her cheek.

"I wish I hadn't joined, I was just looking for some quick cash."

"In this game, it's either you're here permanently, or you get shot and thrown in a ditch." She mumbled. He nodded and continued walking, sweating a bit from her weight. She wasn't heavy, but he wasn't extremely strong either.

"I was…you know…too." He mumbled back. He looked down to see her eyes gazing up at him, her eyes running over his face, detecting for lies. She scrunched her face up and shook her head.

"Why are you being so nice?"

Johnny stepped quickly onto the lawn, hurrying up the driveway. He set her down for a moment by a bush and caressed her cheek once more.

"Why?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"Why, I mean, I'm a cruel bitch who works for Garcia." Johnny gazed up at her, before shaking his head. He tilted her face up a little and watched her eyes flicker down.

"I don't see it, besides, bitches don't sacrifice themselves for their friends." She sniffed and Johnny had the urge that he couldn't fight, which made him lean forward and press a kiss to her cold porcelain-colored cheek. She whimpered and gently smacked his chest.

"I got to hit you…" she mumbled and Johnny smiled a bit.

"Feel better?"

She shook her head and he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

" I don't want to be like them, but I don't know if I already am or not." He picked her up and carried her again, taking a few more steps before stopping and looking down at her. She bit her lip.

"You're not…"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm pretty sure everything you've done in the past fifteen minutes would make a big difference between you and them."

He set her down on the porch and stroked her cheek, running his fingers through her hair and sighing, before kissing her again.

"What's your name?" he whispered.

"Myranda."

"lovely." He pressed her down into the porch, making her lie down. After all of it, her eyes slipped close, her giving a sigh that followed her sleep. Johnny smiled, despite it all, and wondered what it would be like with her. But as she said, in a game like this, it was dangerous. He couldn't. He sighed and pressed the doorbell, before sprinting far. He got halfway down the driveway and glanced back to see Garcia open his door and yell angrily as he spotted the bloody, sleeping girl on his porch. Johnny sighed and continued running, until he got back to the van, when he stopped. He realized that's all he wanted to do now, though.

All he wanted to do was run.

**UGH ITS GETTING HARDER!**

**Maybe a big fight scene next? HMMM MAYBE! Stick around and find out!**

**Till next time.**

**With love,**

**F.A.Q**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N**

**hey guys sorry for not updating so quickly. my laptop fucked up somehow with a virus and i also accidentally deleted Microsoft Word off my laptop T_T im currently using a different...much WEIRDER document called AbiWord. but even that doesnt work so my friend (who i may say IS AMAZING FOR HELPING ME!) is uploading them. if you guys know ANY EASY FREE, AND VIRUS-FREE WAYS to get Microsoft Word uploaded onto a laptop, i swear to god i will type ANYTHING you want me to!**

**so just wanted you guys to know its not my fault. So, i apologize in advance.**

**but here goes nothing...**

* * *

><p>Carlos POV<p>

I gripped Myranda's hand and sighed.

Less than two hours ago, I'd opened my door to discover one of my best friends, bleeding, unconscious, and probably closer to death than anyone I'd ever seen. At the moment, she lay in my guest bed, clad in nothing but gauze, a tank top, and bandages. Her poor legs had been so bruised and were speckled with blood, that she just ended up with a miniskirt of gauze around her legs. she had a thing of it wrapped around her bleeding head and a sling was made for her arm.

i watched her groan as Irish gently sewed up her skin and then pulled the sling back over it. i smiled a little, giving Myranda some comfort. but she groaned and slowly sat up, only for me to push her back down and run my fingers through her hair.

"C-Carlos-" she groaned. but i shook my head.

"Look, you need to rest." but she continued to shake her head, mouthing something, but it seemed she couldn't. i sighed and looked at the clock. 4 am. My fifteen hours were up nearly six hours ago. i groaned and dropped my head, running my fingers through my hair. i felt Myranda's grip on my hand tighten a little and when i looked up, she was rubbing her lips together.

"water...please?" she whispered. Irish looked at me worriedly, and i sighed, picking up a small glass of water and handing it to her. Myranda drank it, thankfully. she cleared her throat a few times before coughing and sitting up, wincing in pain.

"i don't know where their holding Logan...but i know it's someplace safe and someplace Wayne-Wayne likes a lot, because he usually never leaves." Myranda winced again and i sighed.

"you need rest."

"I'm fine."

"No, you need to rest."

"Carlos-"

"YOU HAVE A FUCKING BULLET IN YOUR ARM!" I glared gently at her, but it didn't stop her. she slowly moved the comforter off and stood, wobbling gently. i grabbed her and tried to push her back in bed, but we just ended up fighting, pushing each other back and forth.

"you're not going back out there!"

"I have to!"

"no you don't!"

"yes!"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE ITS ALL MY FAULT!" and with that she sat back down and started crying deeply into her hands. i frowned deeply, before sneering and grabbing her arm and making her stand up.

"your fault? what the hell are you talking about?" her bottom lip trembled gently.

"i couldn't save Logan. the entire time he could've been running he was saving my ass, and then he was the one who was forced to take care of me...and...i..." she continued sobbing and i placed my hand on her shoulder. she stopped and looked up at me.

"you don't have to go back out there...it wasn't your fault. We didn't know what was gonna happen." she nodded but i could see she was uncertain.

"Carlos?" i turned and looked at her. she had her head lowered, and she was holding the sheets tightly in her fists. i felt bad for her, she felt guilty and hurt and all i could do was yell and shout.

"hey, Boss?"

i finally sighed and glanced at the two people standing outside the room. Sydney and James both stood there, looking serious and blank as i turned to them.

"what is it?"

"we may have found some things." i nodded and turned to Myranda one last time. i kissed her forehead, then i placed my hand on her shoulder and i pushed her into the bed, making her groan and lay still, falling asleep as soon as my hand left her shoulder. I closed the door gently and followed James and Sydney back out to the living room, where Sydney plopped down on the sofa and handed me the computer. i scrolled the pages and information she'd uploaded, reading intently. i was surprised when i saw how many buildings Wayne-Wayne actually owned. a few were in places I owned, which made me growl.

i shut the laptop and sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose in anger.

"i really have no clue what to do..." i whispered. i looked up, realizing how many of my members had crestfallen looks on their faces. i bit my lip as i thought. there was only one way and it was a surprise attack, like the one Wayne-Wayne pulled on me. i needed to put determination and have my fighters become fierce once more. i growled and turned to them all.

"Thomson!"

a short, black and blue-stripe-haired boy stood and i could see the blood lust in his eyes.

"get on the phone, find use some guns and some knives, anything that could cause harm." he nodded and i turned in a circle slowly, looking for someone else. i stopped and stared at a different kid. i pointed at her and she stood quickly.

"cars, find me some goddamn cars." she nodded and i turned to see Kendall standing, James behind him, their eyes dark, telling me we were ready.

"whats our plan, boss?" i smirked deeply and narrowed my eyes in a deadly look.

"here's our plan..."

* * *

><p><strong>LOGAN POV<strong>

i gasped for air and slid to the ground, watching the giant male above me smirk and crack his knuckles.

"you ready for some more, ya little bitch?"

i groaned and gripped my sides, not knowing if i was bleeding internally or not. i hurt everywhere from where he'd been kicking and punching. i whimpered and glanced behind him, my eyes filling with tears as i coughed blood.

"D-Dak...ple-please we go to school together...w-we..." i continued coughing and Dak just smiled, his eyes going half-lidded, his smile smug as i sat against the ground. I'd been dragged into the other room, and now i was sitting in what looked like a drawing room of some sort. a desk sat in one corner, the floor had a huge oriental rug on it. book shelves, along with tables filled with what could only be drugs sat along the walls, which were painted a dark, expensive brown looking color. Dak sat in a huge chair, which looked like it belonged in a manor instead of here.

He had his legs thrown over one arm rest and was leaning on the other. i spat blood and stared at him with wide eyes as he flicked his hand at the giant above me. i heard a slow chuckle and i started to sob again as my hair was grabbed and i was dragged across the ground. the pain flared up again as he continued to beat me, his fists aiming for places that were already bruised and places that made me squeal. i was sobbing deep into the carpet, coughing up blood and some bile. i waited, rolling over onto my back and groaning. i waited for the blow that never came.

When i looked back, Wayne-Wayne had yanked the mutant back and was sneering at me. i coughed and continued to spit blood and vile. i curled up into a fetal position under the harsh stare from him. my insides hurt, and i felt like i was dying. my eyes just hurt from being half open. i sobbed hard when my arm was grabbed and i was hauled to my feet. i wanted to bend over and vomit, but i held it back, knowing i would probably be beaten again by someone larger probably. i shuddered and looked at Wayne-Wayne.

"Wayne-Wayne, what are you doing?"

"Shut up, I need him now." i glanced to see Dak pouting and I chuckled, which earned me a slap across the cheek. I cried and let my tears fall to the soiled carpet. Wayne-Wayne, that fucking sadist, lifted my head and pursed his lips as he trailed his fingers along my jawline, before digging a few nails into my skin. I hissed in pain and sobbed.

"Carlos wants to talk, and I've decided to finally give that little shit a taste of his own medicine." I could see his eyes glaze over in sadistic thinking, and wonderment as he knew he was going to get what he wanted. He transfixed those horrible, cold eyes on me and grinned, so...sadistically... it was cruel, it was horrible, his mind was nothing I'd ever seen before. i sobbed harder as i was smacked across the head, and I fell. i lay on the ground, defeated as i stared at the tip of Wayne-Wayne's boot.

"ah...but can't you stay here a little while? i wanted to play a bit." i heard Dak whisper seductively, making me gag a little. i heard Wayne-Wayne chuckle, but it was cold and harsh.

"your such a little slut."

"only for you."

"No." his voice went cold.

"No?"

"i need to get this over with. this fucking 'war' as Garcia says it is, is idiotic. im sick of waiting."

"so what are you going to do about it?"

Time seemed to slow a little and i groaned. My head pounded and my eyes suddenly grew heavy. I started to close them and i sighed, glancing up to see Wayne-Wayne bend over me, smirking horribly.

"Finally, I'm gonna get rid of Garcia, and I'm gonna be back on top again." he laughed and held Dak close, sitting down and pulling Dak into his lap. i watched with disgust, rolling the one eye i could keep open, as they made out, rubbing their tongues together. When they pulled apart, Wayne-Wayne laughed.

"Baby, we're gonna be back on top again!"

my whole head pounded, as if it was a door slamming shut, and my eyes slipped close.

At this moment, I'd rather be dead.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry if it was short, i wanted to update SOMETHING at least! oh, well please review! and also please send ANY ideas you have im running out and my mind is blank!<strong>

**and my friend is amazing for doing this (and no he did not write this...)**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N**

**hey guys, I think this might work (dont know if i have to email this doucment or not, until i try n post it.)**

**i dont know, my laptop is still messed up, so i apologize. Ugh, shoot me!**

**well i apologize, i WILL try and start updating more often if this new thing works! I PROMISE!**

**also for spelling errors, this document thing does not have a spelling checker unfortunately. sorry :/**

**Logans pov**

Considering the fact of what type of situation i was in, didnt help brighten my spirits.

Neither did the fact that I was now, tied up and stuffed itno the back of a car trunk. I'd probably been in here for an hour or two, the car trunk hot and kind of stuffy. To tell the truth, it was making me sick. I felt my stomach roll as the heat wafted across my face again, and i gagged, but i was able to hold it back.

Seriously, what the hell was going on?

First they beat the shit outta me, now this? i groaned in disapporval and wriggled my body. It hurt like hell staying in one place and position for so long. I felt my arms become a bit less numb and i sighed, pressing my face to the rough material of the interior. I began to sob, hard. my tears slipped past my face and into the interior. I sobbed long and hard, because it felt like all I could do was cry. I probably wasn't going to get away from this alive, and I knew i might not see Carlos ever again.

"SHUT UP BACK THERE!"

i closed my mouth and curled up tighter into a ball, whimpering and holding my sobs in as i felt the car continue to speed along Minnesota's roads.

**Carlos POV**

I glanced around at all the people I had, seeing a few just ready to egde and jump out of their hiding spaces.

This was it, the final part of my plan. It might've sounded stupid to most people, but to me it was my only chance. A surprise attack.

I glanced out from behind the door i was hidng behind, inside a large building. One of my guys, Donny, was set up with two others out in the middle of the small field between these few buildings. We were back in the slums, back in another part of town. Donny had set up a meeting with Wayne-Wayne under a different name, claiming to be a weapons dealer.

And for payment, money and a slut to have for a while.

Wayne-Wayne agreed.

I saw the way Wayne-Wayne stared at my beautiful Logan, so I knew he would hand him over, to be used as a dirty prostitute. Just to break, my poor precious Logan. I growled at the thought and checked my watch- 3:34. Wayne-Wayne was supposed to be here at 3:35.

And right on time, as he pulled up in front of us not a minute later. i tightened my grip on my knife and waited, watching. How badly i wanted to run out and put a bullet in his head. Wayne-Wayne didnt climb out of the car until after everyone uelse did, and my grip tightened even more. I watched intently, watched as the plan rolled out smoothly. Wayne-Wayne didn't seem suspicious at all, then Donny yanked the small crate out of the car.

Wayne-Wayne held his hands up to stop, and then took a few steps back and put his hand on his waist, where a gun was visible. I expected him to do that. The plan was working nice and smooth.

I watched Wayne-Wayne lift a hand to motion to someone in his car, except nothing happened.

Then the car pulled away.

and Wayne-Wayne looked around...before looking directly at me.

Logan was in that car!

My mind was in a haze. My anger fueled me as I ran from the building, my knife raised, ready to slam it down into Wayne-Wayne's face, except-

Explosions, fire, gunshots. I was blinded for a moment, before i cried out in pain and threw myself back in time. I slapped the fire off my jacket and whirled in a circle. Wayne-Wayne had set me up...again. He knew. My mind pounded, and all i could think about was what they were doing with Logan.

My grip on my knife tightened.

I looked at the flames, and up and around. People were fighting in and on top of buildings, blood flew, and people were falling. It took me a second to see Wayne-Wayne was trying to stop the war and take me down.

i looked at the flames. I took a deep breath, and ran through them...

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The fire didn't hurt as bad as imagined. It was there, and then it was gone, and i rolled over on the ground, landing. i stopped and hurriedly stood, running, passing people. My mind was still blurry and hazey, and all i could do as i ran, was throw my knife out, hit people randomly. I knew who were my people, and who weren't. Blood spilled, and eventually, a big guy stepped in front of me. I dodged, and stood quickly. Before he could do anything, my knife went deeply into his chest.

He cried out and died instantly, slumping forward. I threw him down and yanked my slicked blade out of his chest cavity, drenching my arm and hand in dark blood, my knife flinging blood onto my face.

I continued searching, my sneer growing wider, my vision going red. My heart thumped almost irradically. My blood pumped through my veins. I wasn't here for anything besides the kill. I spotted a person who looked like Wayne-Wayne, and I was instantly running that way.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**JAMES POV**

At the moment, I didn't care about anybody besides myself. People around me were being beaten up, or getting to beat someone down. I was using my long-handled knife, stabbing, ripping my knife out, slashing. I flung blood everywhere, before driving my knife into the chest of a young brunette guy, whose blue eyes went wide. He coughed, before slowly falling. I stared at him, with disgust, before tunring and running.

I needed to find Carlos, make sure he was okay,too. But a sudden scene made me stop.

Kendall, MY Kendall, had a gun pointed straight at his back, and he was to preoccupied with the large make he was fist-fighting to notice. I saw the male with the gun smirk, and my feet lead me to run towards them.

"NO!" i screamed, as the trigger was pulled. I jumped, and the sudden impact of the bullet hitting me brought me down. I coughed, and glanced down to see the bullet wound in my side. I was shot, and the blood already began seeping out. I glared at the guy who shot me, but he was terrified as Kendall threw the guy he was fighting aside, neck snapped. His face appeared over mine a second later, his emerald eyes wide. They were filled with tears. I watched his fingers shake as he gently touched my face.

"J-James?" he whispered. I coughed and he blinked, letting his tears spill onto my face, and down his neck.

"you...you took a bullet for me..." he whispered. I nodded again. Kendall began sobbing, and i reached up slowly, the bullet in my side making everything besides feeling pain spread through my body, making me slow. I trailed a finger down his face and then curled it into a lock of his hair.

"Kendall it's okay."

"NO ITS NOT!" he screamed, eyes angry and filled with tears only I was allowed to see. He glared ta me before leaning down, grabbing my face and kissing me upside down. When he pulled back, he laid his head down on my shoulder and sobbed.

"I-It's not okay..." he sobbed. I gently rubbed his cheek, before cringing as the pain continued upwards. My whole torso was starting to become numb.

"Why? If you died, and i saw it..." i couldn't finish. Kendall rolled his head gently to look at me and i wiped a tear away, giving a small half-smile.

"I love you so much." Kendall's lip trembled.

"Don't say that. Don't say it like it's the last time you will." I blinked, my eyelids suddenly feeling heavy.

"I always will love you." i whispered. Kendall sobbed harder, pulling me close. But suddenly he stood up, and he bent down. He grabbed my shoulders, and despite me protesting and groaning in pain, Kendall dragged me from the alley.

"Ke-Kendall-" I ocughed and spat blood. My whole shirt was wet with the blood and i put my hand on it for pressure. a small stream of blood followed me down the alley, and Kendall sobbed as he dragged me.

"I won't let you die...I won't!."

He stopped and fell to his knees, holding my head and hand as he sobbed harder. The bullet must've been deep, because I was really numb, as i raised a hand to Kendall's face. I wiped away his tears and brought him in for another kiss. Our lips pressed together, rubbing his soft ones against mine. He dragged his fingers through my long hair, and i smiled. He was the only one allowed to touch my hair. When we pulled away for air, my eyelids lowered a bit and i sighed in sadness, and happiness.

"At least-" i coughed," you were here."

"JAMES NO! SOMENE HELP!" Kendall screamed. I heard a small sound, like a siren?

I shut my eyes.

"I love you, Kendall."

Through the thick sobs, i felt Kendall brush his fingers against my cheek, and whisper," I love you, too, James."

and then i was floating...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**CARLOS POV**

Wayne-Wayne, the fucking coward, ran into a building. I followed him, but by the time I got in, he had rode up in an old elevator, which i was surprised still worked. But he must've turned it off, because i was foricng myself to run up the thirteen flights of steps**(1)**. I was glad my endurance was high, because i was on the eleventh floor, and i was starting to slow a bit.

I heard a small pitter-patter behind me and growled, flicking my eyes to see if anyone followed me up here. No one. I turned back around and conitnued upwards. I walked the rest of the way, slowly my breath and making myself more quiet. I yanked my knife out, watching the blood that still covered it dry a little, and flake off.

I walked to the top floor, and growled when I spotted Wayne-Wayne, his large smirk and grey eyes illuminated by the flames going on down below. Gunshots and screams could be heard up here. He was surrounded by two large guys, but I wasn't worried about them.

"Ya hear that, huh, Garcia?" He slowly turned to me, those horrible grey eyes illuminated. IT was freaky. But I didn't let it slow me down.

"That's all because of YOU, Garcia. Your people are dying because of YOU. Logan is here because of YOU." I growled when he turned to face me completely, and then my gaze lowered to see he held a chain in his hand. It lead to something, but I couldn't see, the room was getitng darker from the sun setting, the only light coming from the fires outside.

"Yeah? well ,you're in the same situation." I growled. Wayne-Wayne smirked and shrugged.

"My feelings for the people down there are mutal."

"Where's Logan?"

Wayne-Waynes face darkened, but his smirk stayed on his face. I couldn't stand it, i wanted to rip it off his face. I let my kinfe slide through my fingers, the cool metal whispering to me to stab Wayne-Wayne in the neck. Wayne-Wayne smirked again and chuckled darkly.

"you sure are something, Garcia." He dropped the chain and i heard growls. My eyes flicked to the dark corner of the huge room, and i watched a snout appear.

"Get him1" Wayne-Wayne laughed. I watched two huge Dobermen's and a large German sheperd bark and jump at me through the dark. I threw an arm out and The first Dobermen bit my arm. I cried out and flung my body around, flinging the dog off, and the second jumped on my back. I tried throwing it off, but it stayed on. The German sheperd went for my leg, but it stopped instantly, blood flying, as a small figure pounced on it, and they both went rolling. The figure stood and I watched as they raised a silver object. A lound gunshot was heard and the dog behind me fell still. I smirked and stood.

"did ya think a few simple bruises would keep me out of a challenge like this?" The blonde hair swished around and i grinned.

"Not at all, Myranda." She grinned evilly, which seemed even more sadistic because of the bloody gauze wrapped around her arms, a sling holding one arm, and her head, covering one eye. We both turned to Wayne-Wayne and Myranda raised her gun.

"It's over. Give up Wayne-Wayne." She whispered, her voice low, seductive, and chilly at the same time. He grinned and stepped back, watching as his two body guards ran towards us. A third one appeared behind us, and grabbed Myranda. Her free arm was grabbed and she was forced to drop her gun, but she quickly turned and kicked her foot high, her foot going up into the guy's face.

Damn, I knew she was flexible, but...Damn!

I turned to see the guys coming towards me, and i ducked, grabbing the first guy as he tripped over me, and i threw him over the side of the railing, his screams echoing as he fell thirteen stories down. The second guy i quickly turned and did a swish with my knife, watching him splutter and cough, gripping historn neck. I pushed my way past him and ran towards Wayne-Wayne, who was trying to run again once more.

I grabbed him from behind and dragged him over to the open windows. I glanced around and smiled when i actually realized there were no windows, this was an old building, yes, but it was never finished. The beams holding the roof up were the only thing in front of me as i shoved Wayne-Wayne towards the edge.

"Garcia!" He screamed. I twistedhis arm behind his back and grinned. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Garcia! Don't!"

I grinned evilly again.

"God, Garcia, Please...don't."

I gave him a serious face, and pressed our faces close.

"Where's Logan?" I said quietly. He blinked, and I watched a tear roll down his face. he was scared of...death...

"Three blocks away, Highsmith street, i-in the black chevrolet..." He whispered. I nodded and looked down. Wayne-Wayne gave a small sigh and I realized he probably thought he was gonna get out of this.

I drove my knife through his stomach, twisting it, watching his face go pale, his eyes go wide. i lifted his body out, above the crowds below. I think everyone saw me, because the noise started to die down. I watched Wayne-Wayne cough, and he looked at me.

"Power...Money...kills..." He shook his head and spat blood.

"I see...I see that now." I nodded and he sniffed, a tear rolling off his cheek. I let go off him, pulling my knife out. I watched his body fall and disappear into the smoke below. I felt a small breeze, and turned to see Myranda standing next to me.

"Why'd you do it? Not just because of Logan, was it?" She whispered.

"In a game like the one I'm forever trapped in...You show no mercy." I whispered.

"Still...what was the real reason?" Her voice was soft, and calming now, and we both stared down into the smoke, watching it clear a bit to show people crowding Wayne-Wayne's body.

"...people like him, don't deserve to live." i whispered, and slid my knife itno my pocket, my eyes glazing and giving me an off-set look. I turned to walk away, but gave one last look to Myranda, her wide blue eye sparkling.

"Neither do people like me."

**XXXXXXXX**

I ran. God i ran. I ran down the sides of buildings, jumped over or shoved anything in my way. I turned the corner, and spotted the black chevrolet Camaro. I instantly ran over and flung open the drivers door, finding it empty, and dirty inside, looking as if the driver picked up and left. Probably did,the fucking coward. I popped the trunk and hurried to the back, lifting it up. My eyes filled with tears, because the sight of my beautiful Logan sitting up, ale, and covered in bruises and cuts galore, brought me to that level. I grabbed Logan and held him, kissing him, hugging him.

I whispered nonsense to him, both of us crying into each other. I eventually was able to hold my tears back and I pulled Logan into my chest, yanking his bonds off his hands and legs, and letting him fist my tshirt in his hands, sobbing hard. I ran my fingers through his hair, down his cheek, wiping his tears away, before burying my face in his hair and whispering "I love you's" over and over again. Logan just sobbed and whispered them back.

I scopped him up in my arms and carried him, nto wanting to leave him, not wanting to miss his touch again. I carried him past everything, past people who gave me weird looks, past people who looked frightened at my blood-stained figure. I was glad no one gave me a second thought as i carried logan through the crowds that stopped fighting, who were now staring at their dead leader.

Wayne-Wayne was covered with a tarp, and people crowded around him. I glanced at a cluster of my guys and flicked my eyes towrads Wayne-Wayne, as if to say _get rid of him._ Tehy undertsood and hurried to round up people to get ird of the bodies. I kept walking, only stopping to check on my guys. A group of guys ran up to us, Dak in the middle, a tear-stained face as he was held back, attempting to scratch my eyes out.

"YOU KILLED HIM! YOU-YOU BASTARD!" he broke down sobbing and i kept going, holding Logan closer. i stopped for a moment and sat down, holding Logan close, kissing him. I felt like exploding unless I could tell him I loved him.

"I love you...so much, Logan.." i felt him grip me tighter.

"I love you too, Carlos."

"God, Logan-"

"I-I thought i wouldn't see you again!" He sobbed. I rubbed the middle of his back and tried soothing him.

"You realize I would _kill_ myself to be with you?" I whispered. I felt Logan tense, before he broke down and continued sobbing.

"I love you so much, Carlos!"

We sat there for a few minutes, before i stood up and glanced around. Clusters of people sat around, Dak was sobbing and poeple were trying to calm him down. Wayne-Wayne's body was gone and everyone here knew they worked for me now, but it wasn't the time to smile about it. I decided to give them a bit of time. I turned and saw Myranda limping around, her eye flicking around, in search of some...one? I watched as her face lit up and she slowly limped towards the tall, lanky blonde i had seen before with Wayne-Wayne so many times. She walked up to him from behind, and gently slipped her fingers into his palm. He looked shocked, but his face went bubble-gum pink at the sight of her.

I would ask her later.

Kendall and James were nowhere, and i checked my phone, finding a message from Kendall. I would check it later. I carried Logan to the car and gently set him inside, buckling his seatbelt for ihm like a child. I turned around and found Irish standing a few feet away, ready for the wounded, a few people beside her ready too.

We gave each other a small stare, beofre i smiled and looked at Myranda. Irish followed my gaze and smiled, before starting to walk over to them.

I gave a small happ sigh and climbed into my car.

As i drove away, Logan stared out the window, quiet as a mouse, before he whispered.

"Is...Is it over?"

I nodded and placed my hand on his thigh.

"Yes, Logan, it's finally over."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The moment we got home, I shoved my door open and climbed the stairs, holding Logan in my arms tightly. I pushed him into our bedroom, kicking my door shut, and I placed him on my bed, instantly yanking his clothes off. He whimpered and i growled, staring at his bruises, and gashes. He whimpered again as i leaned over, trailing my fingers over his bruised, pale body. I stripped myself and rubbed our bodies together, but Logan pushed me away and held one of his cuts, beginnign to cry a bit as it leaked.

I bit my lip and hurried to my bathroom, coming back out with my first-aid kit. I grabbed the gauze and isinfectant, spraying Logan and rubbing the blood away. He groaned and I ended up wrapping him up in gauze, starting a few inches udner his nipples and ending just above his belly button. I put a band aid or two on his arm or leg, wherever the gauze wouldnt go, before i pushed the first aid kit away and curled up next to Logan.

We both lay there, holding each other. Loga continued crying, sniffling and burying his face in the comforter.

"Did they..."

"no." He whispered, before sniffing and looking at me, rubbing his gauze covered torso.

"just hit me." I glided my hands over his chest.

"I love you, Logan."

"I love you, too."

I leaned close and pressed our lips together, smothering his soft ones with my chapped ones, licking a line across his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and let me push my tongue inside. i wrapped our tongues around each other, before i returned to just kissing him. I couldn't take it, and I pulled awya, a small string of saliva connecting us. I grabbed his hips, being careful of any bruises, before I lifted him up onto my hips, rolling us over a bit, so I lay on my back, and he straddled me.

He whimpered.

"Carlos-can't-"

But I quickly sat up and kissed him.

"this isn't for sex or pleasure, Logan...just love."

His eyes went wide as i reached over and grabbed a condom off my nightstand, the weird way we were laying making it easy for me to reach it. I slipped the lubed concom on and pressed my erection to Logan's hole, watching his face scrunch up a bit, ready for pain. I pushed in and he gave a small cry. But I stayed still, for him to get adjusted. He began bouncing up and down, smiling and crying at the same time. The pleasure that sparked between us was amazing, and I leaned forward, grabbing Logan and pressing our chests together, kissing him over and over again as we rocked together, bouncing.

We were so caught up in our lovemaking, when we both released, it was amazing. My eyes rolled back, and I screamed loud, along with Logan. He sprayed my chest and I felt my cock explode inside of him.

"AH! CARLOS!"

"I LOVE YOU, LOGAN!" I screamed Logan spasmed once more, spraying me twice, before he groaned out a reply.

"I-love you too!"

Then...

It was over. We both lay still, him on top of me, covered in each other's sweats and cum. Logan kissed me, and I kissed him back, both of us crying again as i rolled Logan over to lay beside me. I wrapped an arm around him and sighed, entwining our fingers together.

"I love you so much."

"And I love you more." he whispered. a moment of silence went by as I stared into hsi beautiful brown eyes. I couldn't resist, i couldn't help myself, the words just tumbled out of my mouth.

"Marry me, Logam, God please just marry me."

His eyes went wide and he began sobbing again, his lips curled up in a smile and he leaned over and wrapped his arms around my neck. I did the same thing, kissing him and holding him close.

"I'll give you anything you want, anything you need, just...marry me. Stay with me, forever."

"Yes...I will, Carlos."

I brought his face to mine and we kissed again, before we finally relaxed. I watched Logan as he slept, my thoughts wandering around for a while. I loved him, truly. I never imagined myself asking someone to marry me, but here I was.

God, Logan was the only person who could make me feel this way, and it felt amazing. I didn't want the feeling to go. I turned and couldn't help myself as I stared at Logan. My beautiful Logan. I traced a finger down his face and smiled.

I truly loved him. I loved him with all my heart.

**OHMYGOSH IM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I Planned to work on this but i got caught up! i apologize!**

**and (1) NEVER run up a 13 flights of steps. I have and when i got to the top, i passed out. literally.**

**and thanks so much for being patient! **

**Reviews? comments?**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N **

**Aw thanks so much for the reviews guys! It's amazing! I never thought I'd get so many reviews on one story! IM FREAKING LOVING IT! lol...KEEP EM COMING!**

**and yes as of now I can start uploading my own documents to FF! *squeals***

**well anyways here's the story!**

**Logans POV**

When I woke up, I glanced around and spotted Carlos sitting up, resting with his back against the headboard.I smiled a little when I saw he had Poptart in his lap, rubbing the sleeping puppy's head, his eyes narrowed a tiny bit in concentraction as he stared at the wall in front of him. I couldn't resist reaching over and rubbing the puppies head with him, making him blink and look down at me. He smiled and reached down, grabbing my arm and gently lifting me so I was sitting next to him. I curled myself around him, pressing our bodies closer and I tucked my head into his shoulder.

I listened to him sigh a little and felt his finger run down my face. My eyelids were still a bit heavy, I was so sleepy. Carlos continued to run his finers down my face, before I felt him lean over and press his lips to my cheek.

"I love you, Logan." He whispered, making my cheeks heat up.

"You don't have to keep telling me." Carlos ran a finger down my exposed back and i shivered, yanking the blanket up to cover me.

"I know, but still, I just want you to know you're the only person who can makeme feel..." his voice trailed off and I opened my eyes to see him looking down at me with that hazey, far-away look again. I smiled and leaned forward pressing my lips to his. He moaned a little as I licked his bottom lip, but then i pulled back and cupped his cheek in my hand. He straightened a little and looked at me.

"Love you..." he held my fingers in his hand," so much..."

I smiled again and then laughed as Poptart crawled over us.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Later on, all three of us were relaxing on the couch. Carlos was making a few calls, the news was on, and I sat on his lap with Poptart in my arms. I was sitting against him, my back to his chest, his back to the couch. He sighed at the poor guy he was screaming at before he turned his Iphone off and tossed it down. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, before looking up at me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

I gasped as his cold hands felt me up, running down my sides, over the gauze.

"Carlos-!"

"Ohh...Logan..." he whispered. I felt something pressing against my ass and i squirmed a little.

"Not in front of the puppy!" I cried. But he chuckled and turned me around, setting the puppy on the ground. He trailed his fingers over my skin, making me cry out, before he dipped his tongue into my navel. I couldn't helpt myself as i reached up and gripped his hair, arching into his warm tongue. But suddenly he stopped, and I loosened my grip on his hair. I looked down at his face in confusement and saw his face was blanky, but slowly turning angry. He let go of me, making me slide off his lap and fall on my bum to the floor.

I groaned and rubbed my sore rear, which still hurt from last night, before I looked up and saw him standing up, face red from anger. I turned slowly to see what he was staring at.

The tv. The news to be mroe exact. He reached for the remote and turned the volume up, gripping his hair in anger as James, Kendall, and about seven other people turned up on screen. The faces kept changing, sending more gang members out into the public.

"...were accussed of first degree murder, of several different poeple. Many of these people you see were assissted with the gang they were associated in, but also acted on their own defenses."

Carlos's face went a bit pale. I turned back to the TV.

"..Eye witnesses reported seeing the fight happening at the last moment, claiming how "gruesome" it was. As of now, many of the gang members shown on the screen, are now either hospitalized,arrested, dead, or still missing, as of today..."

The woman's voice got faint as Carlos lowered the volume. He sat down on the couch and groaned. I stood and walked over to him, sititng beside him slowly.

"You okay?"

He nodded, before turning to me with a smirk.

"don't worry, I've been in court for way worse, I can bullshit my way out of anything." I nod, my mouth hanging open a little, but then I realize how stupid I look and I turn away. But Carlos grabs my chin and pulls me back, smashing our lips together, clashing our teeth and rubbing our tongues.

"You're giving the dog bad ngihtmares." I whisper, making Carlos grin and shove me down on the couch. He spread his body out over mine and i groaned when he rubbed our bodies together. He began rocking our hips together, our jean-covered erections rubbing and making all sorts of friction. I whined and dug my nails into his shoulders.

"Is...Now...the time...to be doing..this?" i panted, but then all thoughts left me as Carlos bit into my shoulder, and dove his hand into my jeans not a second later. He began pumping my length, and I panted.

"No...Carlos...Not now..." I panted. I couldn't take it. The heat, the pelasure, and the loving stare he gave me was making my body so hot. Carlos leaned down and nipped at my ear.

"I love you."

"I love you too." i whimpered, but suddenly, Carlos was ripping my clothes off, leaving us both lying on the couch naked. My legs were lifted and pleasure exploded through me. I dug my nails into Carlos's back, screaming and panting for him. He rocked our bodies together, and I was so lost in our lovemaking, that all I could mutter over and over agian, in warbled sentences, was "Iloveyoucarlosiloveyoucarlos!"

We both lay there when we were done, Carlos holding me in his arms, pressing me to his chest. Carlos wouldn't stop kissing me, tickling my skin as he peppered it with light kisses and touches.

"Should we buy a ring?" he whispered. I smiled, but shook my head.

"not yet. It's too early."

He nodded in understanding, before he groaned. I looked down at him and he gently lifted me, then raised his back to pull his forgotten phone out from underneath him. I lay back down on him and shut my eyes, listening to the sweet sound of his voice. But then he sat up and I was disturbed. I looked at him and he sighed, ending the short call he'd just gotten. He smiled down at me and rubbed my back.

"come on, baby. We gotta get moving."

"Where are we going?" I pouted, but Carlos had a serious face as he stood us up.

"Kendall. He wants us to meet him at the hospital."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

We both hurried through the hospital, Carlos tugging me along. i had Poptart hidden under my coat, because I doubt the poor thing wanted to be left alone again. She whimpered in my arms and I pulled my thick closer around her. I tried and hurried to follow Carlos as fast as I could, but damn he can walk fast when he needs too.

We came to a stop in front of a room, and Carlos was hesistant to open the door, but he gripped the door knob and did. We both stepped in quietly, a nurse sliding past us and leaving. Once I made sure that no doctors or nurses were in the room, I dropped my puppy, watching her land still and then scamper around, sniffing at places and then sneezing. I watched her lay down under one of the beds in the room before she yawned and went to sleep. What a lazy dog.

But then I looked up, upon hearing sniffling. I gasped when I saw Kendall sitting in a chair, his face red form crying obviously, but I could see he was holding his tears back. He was trying very hard not to cry. On the bed next to him lay james, pale, his cheeks so white he looked translucent from where I was standing. He had a large cotton blanket pulled up around his chest, and underneath it I could see the gauze and small cast he had wrapped around his middle, which scared me to no end.

Carlos stood at the end of the bed, and I could see he was angry. He gently gripped the end of the blanket and sighed.

"Don't worry, Kendall, he'll be okay." Carlos whispered. Kendall nodded and held James's hand. James didn't move, he must have been pumped filled with medicine. I felt so bad. I placed a hand on Kendall's shoulder, and squeezed it. We all watched a drop of a sapphire tear fell from his eye, disppearing onto James's blanket.

I suddenlt felt a hand on my own shoulder and when I turned, I found myself shocked to see myranda next to me. She was clad in her own hospital gown, and I guessed she was the other patient in the room. The curtain on the other side of the room had been pulled back and a tall, lanky kid sat on the bed, the same kid that had been with Wayne-Wayne when had kidnapped me.

He smiled a bit at me and stood up, crossing the room slowly to stand behind Myranda.

i was glad she had at least some hospital help for her injuries.

"You okay, Logan?" she whispered. I nodded and I watched the tall kid place his head on her shoulder. She smiled but kept her gaze on James. We all turned to watch as he began groaning and his eyes opened, giving us a far away, blurry look.

"hi..." He whispered, smiling a bit, his mind high off the medicine they gave him. He wriggled his hand, which he was chianed to the bed with a set of handcuffs with. Kendall leapt out of his seat in happiness, leaning down to plant kisses all over him. I smiled, seeing how happy they were, before I turned to see Myranda sitting on her hospital bed, the tall lanky guy making sure she was hooked up to her Iv correctly.

I was happy now that everything seemed normal.

I felt Carlos encircle his arms around me and I smiled. i turned to him and kissed his cheek, making him blush. We spent a little while watching James, then when he came out of his medicine high, he explained that he'd been shot.

We had to explain to him what he was handcuffed to the bed for.

"What? Court?" James ran his fingers through his hair and groaned.

"fuck...I can't go to jail!" he cried. Kendall gripped James's hand, patitng his hand, trying to calm him down. James turned to him, blinking, then he gave a small grin.

"Kendall..." we watched as James yanked the blonde close.

"Thank you...thank you for saving me." He pressed their foreheads together and Kendall whimpered.

"we'll get through this...together..." I watched as they both held each other happily.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was later on, after a while of spending time with James and everyone at the hospital. We had discussed the matter with what we were going to do with the police investigation we'd been issused. The police forced Carlos to stop and talk for a while too, but now we were home. I coudn't stop thinking it though.

I didn't want anyone to go to jail. It was a horrible thought.

I rubbed the fuzzy head of Poptart, listening to my lazy puppy whimper. i set her down and sighed, watching her nibble at her food on the floor. i crossed my arms and sighed.

I was just too nervous. My stomach was doing flips.

i finally ended up making my way to the top floor, settling in the extra room Carlos had. I stood by the large window he had on the side of the house, and I stared out of it, looking up at the sky, the stars. I smiled and pressed my head to glass window pane and sighed, feeling the coolness coming from the rain droplets that fell from the sky.

I sighed happily and lifted my head from the glass when I felt Carlos wrap his arms around me. He kissed my cheek and smiled.

"Marry me?" He whispered.

"We've already discussed that." I whispered back.

"I won't stop asking, until the day we do get married." I turned around and faced him, planitng a kiss on his cheek, before holding his face in my hands and giving a small frown.

"Why do you love me so much? I was nothing but an abused nerd when you found me." Carlos trails his hands down my face and smiles, before taking my hand and pressing it to his chest. i felt his steady heartbeat under my fingertips and I smiled.

"Feel that?"

I nodded.

"youre the only one who can make my heart beat fast and slow at the same time." He whispered. I felt tears spring into my eyes and I wanted to sob.

"I love you so much."

"I love you to." He trailed a finger down my face, but I suddenly broke down. Carlos frowned and held me close.

"Why are you crying, baby?"

"Because, you might go to jail, and even death row, because of me!"

Carlos held me close and kissed me softly.

"I can deal with that, baby, and no it's not your fault. That's in the future, let's just worry about ourselves right now, okay?"

I nodded and sobbed harder, kissing him.

"Logan-" Carlos pressed me closer to the glass. I could feel his heart beat irridically against ym chest and I smiled, wiping my tears away.

"Logan, all I know right now is that I love you, and nothing else in the world doesn't matter to me anymore. Stay with me, forever, please?"

I nodded. I couldn't believe what was happeneing to me right now, what I had become after all this time. My world was always horrible, dreadful, but now...It was amazing. I wouldn't trade it in for anything else. I kissed Carlos and he held me close, giving me those wonderful feelings of bliss I doubt I could live without.

Sometimes, we can take what we have in life for granted. Sometimes what we have in life isn't enough, or sometimes it's too much.

All i knew, though, was right now...I didn't care what I had, or where I was, I didn't care about my past or future, as long as i had the love of my life with me.

I smiled once more and let my happy tears fall from my eyes.

**the end. MAYBE.**

**Sorry if my ending sucked, but i have so many stories to work on its not funny...**

**but i hope you guys liked it.**

**SEQUEL? MAYBE! YES OF COURSE! **

**hahaha any ideas for my new sequel to this , i will save for when i make it.**

**thank you so much for reading. love you all.**

**thank yo DBZ7000 for the story request. I loved doing it :)**

**Love, FAQ**


End file.
